Sacrifice
by Pinkchick
Summary: COMPLETE! Strange nightmares. Torture. Can the X-men fight what they don't know about? Some Jott. Please R&R! Chapter 11 and Epilogue are now up! Is it the end for the X-men?
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them, yadda, yadda, yadda. We all know how this goes. It's just for the entertainment and enjoyment of everyone. Don't sue (puts hands up!)

****

Author's Note: Now usually I don't put an author's note before my prologues, but this time I think I've changed my mind about that one. So, I'm back for those of you who have missed me at least. Thanks to all past reviewers for reviewing my last couple of stories, I am truly grateful. J Well, here is another horror fic, well at least I think you can call it that! Don't worry there'll hopefully be a little bit of everything in this story and I won't give up on it. Hmm, let me see, a little bit of Jott, maybe a little more than a little, and then some Loro. I have already planned this entire story out, so if you don't like it, please don't flame, only constructive criticism is allowed. Now, Read, Review, and ENJOY!

****

Feedback: Of course, I would love feedback! What author wouldn't?! If you don't wanna leave a review on , then you could send it to my email: sugargurlm87 at yahoo. Please tell me what you think, I have to try and make it the best!! For now, on with the story!

……………………………..

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

.……………………………

Prologue

The dim light of the moon illuminated the shadows. The trees ruffled and swayed from the whistling wind that was begging them to bow down to it. The usually crowded streets were now deserted, only shadows lurking, hiding in dark alleys. To the naked eyes, this would seem like another usual night in the town of Bayville; but, to anyone looking deeper and closer would see a man walking through the shadows of the evil night. The man was unbeknownst to anyone around.

The man was of medium height but with a muscular build. He was wearing a long, black trench coat with a matching hat covering his dark and sinister features. He smiled an evil smile; one of power, greed, hatred, control, and most of all, pure evil. The man walked another few miles on foot. He reached a practically deserted road that led up to a large metal gate. He stopped at the gate and read the sign attached next to it. On the rich brown sign, it read: XAVIER SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS.

The man ran his black gloved hand over the sign and smirked in a devilish way. The day would come soon. The day when he would finally get the ultimate power. As he ran his hand over the sign once more he could feel the energy and his greed run through him like electricity. Yes, of course, the day would come. He stood back and watched the dark mansion a while longer until he began to walk away and back into the shadows from which he lurked. "Sleep soundly, my children. For you shall need it for now. Soon... the day will come for you -- I will come for you."


	2. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own them , I swear!! If you don't believe me refer back to the prologue.

****

Author's Note: Just to point some things out for you before we really get going here. Jean and Scott are a couple here and they share the link that they have. Assuming that in this timeline of the story, the episode, "Day of Reckoning" parts 1 and 2 have already happened, so everyone already knows they're mutants. Whew, glad that's over with. Now on with the story. Read, Review, and ENJOY!

****

Feedback: Of course I would love to hear what you guys think. Or email me: sugargurlm87 yahoo. Plus, if I don't get enough reviews I will not update. I know that sounds a bit harsh, but hey, an author's gotta do anything just to get people to review. Hope you don't hate me for it! Enjoy the story!

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 1

The light of the moon disappeared as the dark storm clouds hovered over, covering the moon. Thunder roared as anyone still standing outside ran to seek shelter from the soon to come rain and those inside stirred in the sleep. The wind picked up and brushed the remaining leaves on the trees roughly. Animals hid as if they felt and knew something that the rest of humanity could not even comprehend. The night sky drew even darker as the last bit of light went into hiding behind the dark looming storm cloud.

At the Xavier Institute, it had been a long day for the six resident students living there. After finishing piles of homework that they already had, they also had to work with one of Logan's Danger Room sessions. A session they usually despised, albeit they never showed it in front of their fierce instructor. They had trained until it was time to turn in. Now, as the thunder still cackled and the lightning lit up the sky, all six students stirred in their sleep. The students' ages ranged from fourteen to eighteen and they each had their differences. Although, they were all the same; all having gifts of different magnitudes.

That night, everyone in the household seemed to be having an unfitful sleep. Even the elders of the house seemed to toss and turn. Ororo Munroe shivered in her sleep. It was about to pour down outside and the strange thing was that she had nothing to do with this dark weather. She was the resident weather witch, codenamed Storm for her mutant abilities of controlling the weather. Ororo was the calm, motherly figure of the household. She was always there to fulfill everyone's needs in replacement of their real mothers. All of the students looked to her for wise advice.

All of a sudden, her eyes snapped open before the nightmare that she was having could get any worse. She sat up in her bed and hugged her knees. Ororo brushed her long silvery white hair away from her face and stared out the window at the strong and heavy rain clouds hovering oustide. Another shiver ran up and down her spine as she didn't dare to close her eyes again. She pulled the sheets back over her ebony colored body and lay back down. Ororo tried to calm herself, but the images of the horrid dream came back to her. She immediately snapped out of her reverie when she heard a shrilling scream pierce the air. Ororo jumped out of her bed and grabbed her robe, leaving her room to make her way towards the pained scream.

…………………………

Jean Grey was having a hard time falling asleep. It was well past midnight and she knew that. Yet, sleep just wouldn't come. Something had kept her awake; being a telepath, she could sense things. She knew someone was near, but for some reason didn't feel the need to be alarmed. A shiver ran down her spine. At that very moment she sensed some great evil and hatred, and then just as quickly the feeling vanished. She shuddered again and wondered why she was so cold to begin with. The house was warm enough. Still, though, something tugged at the back of Jean's mind. She sank her head deeper into the pillow, letting her fiery red hair cascade down the sides. When Jean finally closed her eyes to fall asleep after a long day, she heard it.

"NOOOOOOO!!" the voice shouted.

Jean bolted from her bed at warp speed and headed down to the room producing those shrilling cries of terror. She knew that sound all too well. When she finally reached Scott Summers's room, she opened the door and bounded in. The sight before her reminded her of the old times -- some things she wanted to forget -- but, others she wanted to keep. Scott would have woken up from a nightmare about his troubled past, especially those that were about losing his parents in the plane crash. That crash had also rendered his mutant power uncontrollable. Scott was now forced to wear special ruby quartz glasses to prevent his optic beams from destroying everything in their path. Jean's one wish, deep down, was to once in her life be able to see his eyes.

Jean's thoughts were interrupted when she started noticing Scott mumbling incoherent things in his sleep. She looked at his torn body under the light blue sheets as he tossed and turned, tangling the sheets into a heap around him. Scott let out another cry of agony, as if someone was physically harming him. Before Jean reached the bed though, Scott jolted awake and into a sitting position. He started visibly shaking violently and hugged his knees to his chest, instinctly reaching up to his face to make sure his glasses were still on. Sweat soaked his entire body and made the undershirt he was wearing stick to him like a second skin. Jean finally reached his bed and sat down next to Scott. She brushed the stray brown hairs out of his face and cupped his face with her hand. "Scott?" Jean asked, concern dripping in his name. "Are you ok?"

"Don't let him do it! He's coming," Scott muttered softly like a scared little boy. His body still shook as if he was having some kind of seizure.

Jean looked at his frightened face and ever so gently wrapped her arms around him. "Who's coming, Scott?" He didn't answer. He just tensed in her arms and then looked down at her and snapping out of his fear, relaxed under her touch.

"Jean?" Scott asked, not sure of his surroundings.

"Yeah, it's me, Scott. It's ok now," Jean said with gentleness as she started stroking his back softly. "It was just a nightmare. I'm here now, it's gonna be ok."

"It was so real," Scott's muffled reply came. He was clinging to Jean as though he was petrified of letting go at any second. The images of the nightmare flashed through his mind again. He shuddered. He was somehow cold and yet sweating at the same time.

"I know, but it's over now, I promise." Scott buried his head into her shoulder. Jean closed her eyes and ran her hands through his semi-thick brown hair. She turned her head at the sudden sound of footsteps outside of the door.

Ororo reached the door to find it already open and walked in to see Jean comforting Scott on his bed. She slowed her run into a fast walk and reached his bed questioning Jean with her eyes. Jean mouthed the word 'nightmare' and Ororo understood. Ororo breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn't been anything else. She was a very gentle woman who would turn on anyone if they were to harm the students she thought of as her own children.

"It's alright, my child," Ororo whispered into Scott's ear. He slowly stopped shaking as violently and it became a mere tremble. Not a minute later, Professor Xavier and Logan came into the room. Professor Xavier carefully wheeling his way towards Scott's bed, while Logan checked the room and made sure there was nothing there. He slowly retracted his adamantium claws that had been protruding from his skin when he had burst in on the scene. Those claws were the only thing that could make him remember anything about his past. His burly appearance made him look very intimidating with a rough edge. But, deep down he cared about everyone who lived in the mansion -- they were his only family and would protect them until death. To speak of death with Logan wouldn't be a very rational conversation being the fact that he has a healing ability which causes his age to slow down.

"What happened?" Logan gruffly asked, standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Yes, Scott, are you alright?" Professor Xavier asked calmly and gently. Scott broke Jean's embrace and looked at the bald man in front of him; his only father figure. Scott thought that he could never repay the professor after all he had done. He took him in when he was blind and helpless and no one cared for him. Scott could never forget that and in turn is helping Professor Xavier make his dream a reality. Although Professor Xavier was a telepath, he did not like to intrude into people's minds without asking for their permission. After all, everyone was entitled to their own privacy, especially that of their minds. He was a calm and peaceful man, wanting to further bring the existence of mutants and humans into a peaceful co-existence. He looked at his surrogate son for the answer he had asked.

"Yeah, Professor. I'm fine," Scott replied, semi-believable. "It-- it was, uh, nothing. Just a bad dream, I guess."

Professor Xavier placed his hands together in a calmly fashion and looked like he was pondering something for an instant. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine, I promise," Scott answered with more confidence in his voice.

Professor Xavier just nodded his head and smiled before he wheeled himself around and out of the room. Logan followed suit, but not before turning around and casting one last concerned glance at Scott's disheveled form. Without another word he left the room. Ororo also looked at Scott as she got up and started for the door. "Sleep well, Scott," she said and walked out of the room.

With everyone gone, that left only Jean. There was silence in the room as Scott tried to untangle his sheets. He wiped the remaining perspiration from his face and purposefully ignored the fact that Jean had her settling gaze on him. He continued with what he was doing and still ignored her as her eyebrows went up. When Scott came to the side where Jean was sitting on his sheets he looked up at her, but not completely. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she had her eyes narrowed. Scott smiled and his features told Jean that he was grateful that she had been there for him. To Jean, that still wasn't satisfying enough. It's not what she was looking for.

"You know you can't ignore me forever," Jean stated. He sighed and stopped untangling the mass amount of sheets that lay crumpled in front and around him.

"I know. I was at least attempting to try," Scott said, managing a weak smile.

"What was your nightmare about, Scott?" Jean asked. He turned away from her and stared out the window. "I felt a little bit through our link. It was torture, wasn't it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it, ok," Scott said, somewhat annoyed. He truly wished she hadn't felt it through their link. Although he loved Jean and would do anything for her -- even give his life -- he hadn't wanted her to feel this dream. It was unlike any other he had ever seen before. Jean was right, and that's what he was afraid of. It was torture. He definitely didn't want Jean to feel that. Scott didn't want her to have any pain. They looked at each other and Jean tried to find his eyes behind his glasses. For a moment they locked eyes and Jean felt many emotions run through her. They weren't hers though, they were Scott's. She felt fear, pain, worry, and most of all sadness for the fact that Scott didn't know what was going on and what he really saw in the dream.

"Oh, Scott, I'm so sorry," Jean whispered and embraced him once again. They stayed like that for awhile longer until they heard the clock strike. "I'd better get back to bed. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, Jean, go," Scott said, ushering her with his hands.

"You sure though? You're gonna be ok?" Jean asked, concern dripping in her every word.

"I'll be fine," Scott assured her. "Go to bed. Now!"

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Geez!" Jean exclaimed. She got up from the bed, but before she did she looked at him and gave him a long and passionate kiss. Their lips locked in a sweet embrace, both not wanting to leave the other. When they finally parted, Scott held Jean to him for a moment and then let her go. She reached the door and looked back at him lovingly. "I love you, Scott."

"And I love you, Jean," he declared softly. "Goodnight."

"Night," she replied. "Sweet dreams." Jean smiled before finally closing the door behind her. Scott stared fixated on the door for a few moments and then went back to untangling his sheets. When he was finally done, he sank into his pillow and listened to the rumbling of the thunder oustide. He covered himself up entirely with his sheets as another unexpected shiver ran down his spine. The nightmare's images haunting his mind's eye once again.

"So much for sweet dreams," Scott mumbled to himself. "Not tonight, Jean. Not tonight." It took him awhile before he could get back to sleep. All the while thinking of what the dream really meant, while listening to the thunder and freshly pouring rain pound against the earth.

…………………………

"Alright team, your goal today is to capture the flag first for your teams and get to the end of the cliff before time runs out," Logan informed the X-men who had now been split up into teams of two with three on each team. "Each team is gonna have to fight the other one to get to the flag first. You have to cover each other's backs throughout this entire simulation. Cyke here, will be in charge of Team A and Jeannie, of Team B. Good luck."

Logan left the two teams amongst themselves and headed up towards the main tower where he could monitor them as he set the simulation. He looked down on the two teams as the Danger Room's walls of metal turned into seaside cliffs and hills. The simulation had started. The flag appeared in the air and the first one to catch it was Rogue. She jumped into the air and reached for it with her black gloved hand. Rogue landed back on one of the cliffs safely as she brushed her streaks of white hair to the side. Before she knew it, she was being bombarded by shots of red beams as she looked to see Cyclops trying to keep her busy. From behind her, she smelled something of brimstone and sulfur but before she could realize what was going on, Nightcrawler had taken the flag from her and teleported to the other side where his team stood.

Spyke, from the opposite side started firing the spikes through his body at Nightcrawler, but he kept teleporting. Jean, seeing that her team was losing the race, used her mind and telekinetically halted Nightcrawler in mid air, releasing the flag from his hold and moving it towards her. Jean smiled as she grabbed a hold of the flag. Behind her, Shadowcat phased through the cliff and came around behind Jean and grabbed the flag from her grasp.

"Get to the cliff!" Cyclops shouted his order as Shadowcat nodded her head and tossed the flag to Nightcrawler. He caught it through mid air with one of his acrobatic jumps and teleported to the cliff. Once there, he placed the flag into the ground as the simulation ended and the virtual surroundings disappeared to be replaced with the regular metallic walls.

Logan smirked in approval, but immediately was replaced with a serious face. He clicked a button and his voice boomed over the speaker. "Good job, Team 1. Good job on teamwork, everyone. You're dismissed."

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and headed out quickly so they would be in time for breakfast. Scott watched as everyone left. Jean came up behind him and asked, "You coming?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I'll be right there," Scott replied.

"Ok," Jean said, kissed his cheek and headed out the door.

Just as the Danger Room doors closed and he was alone, a sharp pain clouded his mind. He closed his eyes to contain it, but it just wouldn't go away. All of a sudden it got very cold and he shuddered as he sank to his knees, his hands clutching the sides of his head. Nothing was wrong with him, so what was going on? Images flashed through his mind; all too familiar ones. Fire, it was everywhere. Scott could hear someone laughing maniacally in the distance as he felt something go through his body, aching every muscle and causing immense pain in his abdomen. One hand left the side of his head to clutch his abdomen and chest. All he could feel and see was fire, all he could hear was sinister laughter. The pain became too much and blackness began to absorb him when heavy hands grabbed his shoulders and Scott opened his eyes.

"Easy there, Scooter." Logan steadied him before he completely collapsed on the floor. Scott looked up at Logan, somewhat grateful to have had him rid him of that vision. He stood up, swaying to the sides at first, but Logan's hands steadied him. "Easy, take it easy. You ok, kid?" Logan asked with concern in his voice. Oblivious to Scott, Logan had been watching from the tower. He had immediately ran down to him when he saw him sink down to his knees and contort his face into one of pain. He didn't know what was going on with him, but if he didn't get any answers, he would just go to the professor.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Logan," Scott replied, voice far away and face pale. "Nothing to worry about."

"That's not the way it looked to me. I think I should worry," Logan retorted. "C'mon, the Prof should know about this."

"I'm _fine_, Logan," Scott reassured forcefully. "I better, uh, go get ready for school. I'll see you later."

With that, he walked out of the Danger Room quickly, leaving behind a very suspicious Wolverine. Logan raised his eyebrows and knew that what he had seen wasn't 'nothing'. He knew Scott was hiding what was happening or what was going on and Logan was going to get to the bottom of it. "Stubborn brat," he mumbled before heading back up to the tower and promising himself to tell the professor if anything like that happened again.

…………………………

Two days later and Scott kept on waking up to the same nightmare. He wasn't paying attention in class because he was spacing out and seeing the visions over and over again. He didn't think anyone knew because he wouldn't wake up screaming. Scott didn't want to worry anyone, at least not yet. He could handle this, couldn't he? He was even functioning poorly in Danger Room sessions and he knew someone would eventually notice. Logan hadn't said anything since that incident but he knew he couldn't hide it. Every time Scott looked at him, he gave a look of concern, but in a secretive and Logan type of way. Scott found it harder to concentrate on anything the last couple of days. Everything seemed to be a blur to him. All he kept seeing was fire. The nightmare played over again every night -- but tonight, he was not alone.

…………………………

Ororo Munroe sat at the kitchen table sipping the last of her coffee before heading to bed. All the students were tucked safely into their beds. She sighed at what a long day it had been. The younger students had kept her busy, very busy in fact. Bobby, Ray, and Sam were playing outside and in an attempt to grab the ball, Sam cannonballed his way over and accidentally rammed into the brick wall, forming a large dent. Bobby, the resident prankster of the house tried to, very discreetly, hop on Logan's motorcycle and mess with it. Unfortunately for him, Logan had caught him and grounded him for two weeks. No one was to mess with Logan's motorcycle. No one. Then, to top it all off, Ray had almost electrocuted himself and accidentally blew out the lights of the entire mansion. That had certainly set off a frenzy. Ororo had to laugh at that.

She washed her empty cup and put it away. She knew there was someone at the doorway without even turning around. "Hey 'Ro," was all he said and that put a smile onto her lips. She turned around to look at him. "Good evening, Logan," Ororo replied. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure, why not." Logan shrugged. Ororo poured him a cup and set it in front of him. He took a sip and put it down. Logan rubbed his temples and then set his hands down on the table. Ororo gently took his hands in hers and rubbed them smoothly. "You know that feels good, 'Ro."

"I know." Ororo smiled. "I also know that you've had a stressful day. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I'll just come out and say it. It's been bugging me for awhile," Logan started. He sighed. "It's Cyke."

Ororo sat straight up at the mention of Scott's name. "You've noticed some changes, too?"

"I haven't noticed 'em, 'Ro, I've seen it first hand." Ororo looked at him, confusion on her face. "The other day after the morning Danger Room session he almost collapsed, 'Ro. And, I don't know, he looked scared of something. And I know Cyke."

"Oh, Goddess," Ororo whispered, covering her mouth. "Have you told the professor?"

"No, but I suspect he knows something we don't anyway." Logan downed the rest of his coffee. "If Scott wasn't so stubborn--"

"Stubborn? Don't even start, Logan." Ororo laughed. "You know you are worse than any of us here in that category."

Logan made a sour face at her and she just laughed. Logan smiled. He loved it when she laughed. It could put a smile on his face any day. Logan didn't even smile very often to begin with. He put the cup in the sink and headed for the door. "I'm off to make my rounds. 'Night, 'Ro."

Ororo smiled behind him. "Good night, Logan." Ororo picked herself up off of the chair and headed to bed. It was late and she needed a good night's sleep. After changing into her night clothes she pulled open the comforter and collapsed onto her bed. She looked outside to see storm clouds once more. Confusion clouded her mind. Why was the weather so damp and dark these days? She shook her head and laid down. Ororo rested her head onto the pillow and was about to close her eyes when she heard an echoing scream coming from one of the student's rooms.

Ororo hopped out of her bed and grabbed her robe, much like she had the other night when Scott had screamed. Yet, this was not Scott's voice who was letting out this cry of terrorizing pain. She fled to the room and opened the door out of sheer force and will. There was Evan Daniels on his bed, tossing and turning as if someone was holding him down out of force. He scrunched his face in his sleep and ran his hands over his body, attempting to get something that wasn't there, off. His sheets were tangled around him and Ororo could see a stream of sweat running down his face. His blonde mane glowed on his ebony colored skin.

"No," Evan mumbled. Evan turned some more and buried his face into his pillow. He shivered in his sleep. "Get it off me!" He screeched. "GET IT OFF!! Don't let it get me, please!"

Before it could get any worse, Evan felt safe and warm hands gently holding his shoulders. He stopped yelling and opened his eyes. "Evan?" the feminine voice asked. "Are you alright? Evan?!"

At first, Evan's vision was just a blur of things. He couldn't make out anything. Then, his vision began clearing and his aunt's loving features came into view. "Auntie O.?" he asked hoarsely. Evan swallowed his saliva, clearing his throat so he could speak. He hugged himself around the shoulders because his shivering intensified. He was still sweating like crazy. What he had seen in his nightmare had terrified him. Fire, fire everywhere. There had also been something on his body prickling at him. Evan closed his eyes to gather his bearings and then opened them again. His aunt's voice snapped him out of it and back into reality.

"It was just a nightmare, Evan," Ororo reassured her nephew. She wiped away the perspiration running down his face.

"No, it was so real and he's coming. He's coming," Evan quivered.

"Who's coming, Evan? Who did you see in your nightmare?" Ororo questioned soothingly, yet at the same time pressing the matter. It seemed strange that only two days ago Scott had had a nightmare and then Evan. Evan usually never had nightmares, at least not this terrifying. Evan didn't answer her question, he just looked past her and at the air. Ororo hugged him to her and rocked him back and forth until he was fast asleep again. Ororo felt the presence of Professor Xavier and Logan outside the door. Once she was sure Evan was sound asleep, she gently placed his head back down onto his pillow and covered him with his blankets. She crept out of the room quietly and shut the door behind her.

"Lemme guess, it was a nightmare," Logan said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. His worry became more evident when Ororo nodded, justifying his statement.

Logan and Ororo both turned to Professor Xavier for answers. He placed his hands together in front of him and leaned forward. "I fear there is something going on with these nightmares. A message of some kind, maybe."

Logan crossed his arms over his chest and placed one foot over the other. "Umph, you're tellin' me!"

"What do you mean by that, Professor?" Ororo asked him.

He sighed. "I don't know, Ororo," he replied. The truth was the professor knew there was something coming -- something worse than anything that they had faced. He feared not even his X-men could handle this. It was pure evil and couldn't be stopped, unless it was by something of purity. It was something, as the world's most powerful telepath, even _he _could not stop it from happening. That was all he knew. Nothing else of what was going on. He feared they would just have to wait and see what happened. "We should keep watch on all the students. We don't want anything to happen to them. Their safety comes first. I'll see if I can try to get some answers. For now, good night."

Professor Xavier left and left Ororo and Logan behind him staring in his midst. Logan started pacing and clenched his jaw. He usually agreed with the professor, but this was insane. If he had seen what Logan had then he would definitely change his mind. "We can't just wait!" he bellowed. "These are kids, for Pete's sake! We have to get to the bottom of this. What could these nightmares mean?"

"Logan, calm down," Ororo soothed. "Acting only on instinct is only going to worsen things. The professor is right. We should just wait and see what happens. Just because it was a nightmare doesn't mean it meant anything."

Logan stared open mouthed at her. That was obviously denial talking. "'Ro we can't have more of these kids having this nightmare. It'll only get worse."

"We'll wait, Logan," Ororo pressed. "Good night."

Logan sighed and headed back to patrolling before finally heading to bed. He had keen senses and they told him something wasn't right with these nightmares. He _knew _there was something fishy going on. But, he didn't want to press the matter any further. He would wait. As he was walking to his room, he thought back to his final conversation with Ororo. _And they call me stubborn,_ he thought snidely. He entered his room and shut the door, scowling as the night was lit by lightning.

…………………………


	3. Chapter Two

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Only borrowing them for entertainment. Don't sue (holds hands up).

****

Author's Note: Hey all again. Thanks to all those who have reviewed this story, I promise that they were greatly appreciated!! Now since I've started school though, I'll be pretty busy, so bear with me. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!

****

Feedback: Of course!! I would really love to hear what you guys have to say. Only constructive criticism is allowed. You can also email me:

Lil Jean: Thanks for giving me my first review for this story. I know, I love JOTT too and there definitely be more of that later on… in this chapter too, I promise. There'll also be LORO, if you also like that too. Thanks for wanting to read more.

slickboy444: Hey fellow former!! I'm glad you got around to reading this story. Truly means a lot. By the way, I have to say that "Darkness and Light" is awesome. But, I'll let you know in my review. Hehe! And trust me when I say that you won't _really _know what Scott is dreaming about until later. Nor the guy in the prologue…that's for me to know and you to find out!! Let me tell you I'm a sucker for cliff hangers, but only when I write them! I'm also glad that you already have your suspicions! That's great, so keep reading to find out and thanks!!

Trinity Day: I'm glad that you thought the beginning was interesting! Trust me that I will continue this story, I don't like to leave them and leave the reader hanging… it sucks. Well thanks for the nice review!!

Sweet-destiny3: Thank you for one of the sweetest reviews that I have ever gotten. You truly do inspire me to keep writing… besides, I _do_ have to keep up with you! Thank you for thinking they are well thought out, this one just seemed to pop into my head while I was in class. See, this is where boredom gets you… good ideas!! Hope you like this chapter and I can't wait to finish reading "Timeless"! Thanks!!

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 2

Early the next morning, everyone sat gathered around the dining room table for breakfast. The resident eater of the house, Kurt Wagner, teleported back and forth in attempt to grab what he can. He was already ready for the school day, his image inducer reflecting his pale skin and dark hair rather than his blue, furry tailed self. People at school weren't ready to see that yet, even if they had been exposed a while ago. To the people who didn't know him, in his true appearance, he looked like he was a blue demon with his fanged teeth and glowing yellow eyes. In fact, to the people that did know him rather well, he was one of the most gentle people anyone could possibly know.

"Elf!" Logan shouted. "How many times do I have to tell ya?! No teleportin' at the breakfast table!" Logan popped his claws and Kurt immediately teleported back to his seat with a familiar 'bamf' sound.

As everyone continued to chatter around the table, Evan just sat there staring off into space. The nightmare was still on his mind. He had never ever had anything in his dream look that frightening. A shiver ran down his spine again as he picked at his breakfast with his fork. It remained untouched. The nightmare's images continued to plague his mind so much that he didn't even notice Kurt asking him anything.

"Evan? Are you going to eat zat?" Kurt asked, his German accent apparent when he spoke. Evan didn't respond and just continued to stare. Kurt gazed at him, confusion written on his face and wave his hand in front of Evan's spaced face. Evan immediately snapped back into reality.

"Huh?!"

"Evan! You're, like, totally spacing out!" Kitty Pryde exclaimed with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice. The valley girl always seemed to be happy no matter what. In that sense, she always lifted everyone's moods when they were down. She tossed her brown ponytail over her shoulder and continued to eat, snatching her plate first from her blue best friend. "Kurt!" she shouted. Then, not being able to get very mad, she started giggling, a small glint in her blue eyes.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Evan apologized. "What were you saying?"

Kurt sighed melodramatically. "At zis rate, I'm never going to get enough food to last me ze entire day! I vas asking if you vere going to eat zat."

"Huh?" Evan asked again. He looked down at his untouched plate and realized what Kurt was talking about. "Oh! Uh, no." Evan pushed his plate of food towards Kurt who gave him a worried expression, but took the plate nonetheless, and gulped it down.

Out of nowhere, Evan felt a strange sensation coming through him. He felt a searing pain go through his head and all the images from last night's unpleasant dream came back in a flash. It was like a fast playing movie. Everything seemed to happen at once. Fire came and he felt his body heat up. There was something and someone there...something was crawling on him. Evan pinched his eyes shut and clutched the sides of his head. The laughter in his mind remained and it only became worse. Suddenly, gentle hands touched his shoulders and Evan immediately opened his eyes. Staring right into his brown eyes were his aunt's concerned blue ones.

"Evan? Are you alright?" Ororo asked, a fearful and worried expression appearing on her face. "You looked like you were in pain, my child."

"No, Auntie O., I'm fine," Evan quickly replied and stood up from his chair. He couldn't stay here any longer. He needed to get away. He didn't need to be questioned like some kind of child.

"Evan! You have not eaten anything," Ororo stated motioning to where his plate of food had been.

"I'm fine, I promise," Evan called on his way out of the dining room. "I'll just eat something at school. Catch ya later!"

The door rattled back and forth behind him as he left and some of the other students gave each other concerned looks, but got up to head to school before they were all late. The dining room slowly cleared which only left behind Logan and Ororo. After what had happened with Evan, she had given Logan a concerned look. She truly believed him now. Something was going on and it only happened after any of the students saw this nightmare. Logan now had his nose in the newspaper. He slowly set it down and looked at Ororo who was cleaning up the table.

"Humph! Now do ya believe me?" Logan asked, smugly.

"I suppose you are right, Logan," Ororo admitted as she stopped cleaning up and sat down. She massaged her temples. "I don't know about this. He looked so pained and scared. I just don't know what to think."

"Look, like I said before, it has ta do with that dream," Logan concluded.

"But, the professor said that--" Ororo started, but was abruptly cut off by Logan.

"Look, I know, 'Ro. I trust Chuck too, but I'm tellin' ya that he knows something that we don't." Logan took a sip of the coffee in front of him and made a face. He lifted it up for Ororo to see. "Cold."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ororo asked him, folding her arms across her chest.

"We keep a keen eye on each and every one of 'em. My guess, it's not over. Scooter and Porcupine were only the first ones," Logan admitted.

Ororo sighed and got up again. She picked up the plates and headed for the kitchen, passing Logan on her way. He stopped her abruptly and grabbed her free hand softly. He bent her down to his level and whispered softly in her ear, removing her cascading white hair away from her face. "Don't worry about it, 'Ro. They'll be ok. We're here for 'em, I promise."

Ororo gave him a soft smile. "I hope you're right, Logan. I really hope you're right." She kissed his temple and brushed past him, hoping that his words were correct.

…………………………

"Bye, guys!" Evan shouted across the drive as he put down his skateboard and headed out the gate. The rest of the X-men waved as he left and opened the garage. They were all confused, Scott would usually be honking his horn at them to speed it up, but he was nowhere in sight. Jean walked through the garage and over to her brand new SUV jeep. It was odd, Scott wouldn't just pick up and leave without them, would he? His red convertible was nowhere to be found. Jean just shrugged her shoulders and got into the driver's seat, Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue followed suit.

"Like, what gives?" Kitty asked no one in particular as she strapped herself into the back seat next to the untouchable Rogue. "How could Scott, like, ditch us without even telling us?"

"Maybe, he didn't vant to ride vith us today, ja?" Kurt replied. "So, it's true!"

"Like, what is?" Kitty asked, staring out the window as they left the mansion's gates behind.

"Scott doesn't love us anymore!" Kurt declared sarcastically, dramatically wiping his eyes. Kitty giggled from the back seat and Rogue just rolled her very dark eye shadowed eyes. She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Please! Maybe he just wanted ta get away from both o' ya'll's yapping!" Rogue retorted. "Ah know Ah would lahke ta."

"Oh, Rogue, eet's ok," Kurt said, turning his head around to face her. "Ve know you love us!" Rogue rolled her eyes again. Everyone was pretty used to her dry humor by now. She was somewhat the outcast of the group, yet she belonged in the same way. At first, she had had a crush on Scott but she had long since gotten over it, placing her eyes on a certain Cajun. Unfortunately, he worked for the Acolytes and Magneto -- in other words, they were the enemy. She pulled on her gloves in irritation. Sometimes she really did wish that she could touch people, but her powers held her back. Rogue's touch could kill, and she wasn't planning on doing that anytime soon. In fact, everyone just knew her as Rogue. No one ever asked about a real name and she didn't seem enthusiastic about announcing it, so everyone just left it alone. She sighed from the back before Kitty spoke up again.

"Maybe, like, Jean would know where Scott is!" Kitty exclaimed happily. "She _always _does!" She giggled at that, but then stopped when nobody seemed to get her lame attempt at a joke.

Jean looked through the rearview mirror and looked Kitty in the eyes. "Maybe he just wanted to be alone, ok?!"

That statement left no room for discussion. Kitty shrank in her seat and continued staring out the window. The entire car seemed to go quiet. Kurt decided to break the silence. "Relationship problems, ja?" he whispered.

Jean rolled her eyes at Kurt. He and Kitty could be so nosy when it came to her relationship with Scott, that it bugged her sometimes. "No, it's not that. Sorry about my tone. It's just that Scott's been distant lately and he won't let me in. Ever since that nightmare he had, he's been shutting me out. I can feel it and I know that he's been having it again every night." Jean shuddered at the thought. The night of his first nightmare, she had felt something evil. It had never occurred to her before that the nightmare and that feeling could be linked. She shuddered again.

"Whoa! That sounds, like, totally creepy!" Kitty shuddered. "Just like Evan this morning. He seemed to be, like, in a completely different world, y'know?"

Rogue wasn't one to gossip, but she had to inform her friends on what she had heard this morning. It sounded really interesting and now that she'd heard what her friends were saying -- she might be able to understand it. "Yeah, this mornin' I heard Logan, Ororo, and the professor talkin' about Evan's naghtmare. Ya know, tha one he had last naght. It sounded lahke they were tryin' ta keep it on the low, but it didn't sound too good."

"You sink that Scott and Evan's dream have to do vith each other?" Kurt asked no one in particular.

"Who, like, knows," Kitty said. "But I sure hope it's not, like, some kind of domino's effect thing. Y'know, like, when something happens and it knocks down the next, and the next....and the next, and the--"

"Ve get it, ja?!" Kurt practically shouted. This conversation was seriously freaking him out. If it already had happened to two members of the team, then it wouldn't be long before... he stopped the thought from coming. His stomach went queasy. All he knew was that this was not good. "Stop talking about it already!" That last comment sent the car into silence again. Kurt heard his stomach grumble and secretly wished he had eaten more. They sat in silence until they made it into the school's parking lot. Once there, they were greeted with stares of hate and hushed whispers. As they each got out of the car and grabbed their stuff, they knew it was going to be another long day. Oblivious to the teens, though, someone was watching.

…………………………

Evan skateboarded down the sidewalk, through the people, and towards Bayville High School. That was what he did, and he loved it. He loved the breeze out here. The wind whipped his face as he continued down to the school. It was so calm and refreshing to him -- it was as though he was at peace with the world. Like Evan had told Kitty a couple of months ago, he would've loved to have skateboarding be a sport at the school, but unfortunately, that wasn't an option. He finally reached the front of the school just in time to hear the first bell ring. With any luck on his part, he wouldn't be late like he usually was. Hopping off of his skateboard and sticking it beneath his arm, he made his way into the school.

Evan pushed his way past the throng of students trying to get to their first period classes. He started quickening his pace as the halls started clearing. Evan wasn't watching where he was going and neither was the teacher coming out of the teacher's lounge and so the inevitable happened -- they rammed into each other. Evan and the teacher ended up on the floor as the entire hall almost became deserted. Evan's first instinct was grabbing his skateboard before he looked up to see the person who he had bumped into. It was his science teacher. He had replaced Hank McCoy when he couldn't teach at a regular school anymore. Now Mr. McCoy taught at the Xavier Institute where no one would care about the way he looked -- like a beast.

"Teach? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Evan apologized, as he stood up and brushed himself off. Then, he reached out his hand and helped his teacher up. "I really am sorry, te--, uh, Mr. Gehenna, sir."

"Oh, it's ok, Evan," Mr. Gehenna replied, taking Evan's helping hand and standing up. He started picking up his lesson plans and also brushed himself off. He stood up to his complete height. Evan looked up at him. He was of medium height and had jet black hair. He looked to be in his mid forties. A simple smile played on his face. "Don't worry, I, uh, didn't see you either."

Evan ran a nervous hand over his blonde mane. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm sorry, I really am." Mr. Gehenna just nodded and smiled again, adjusting his book. Evan let out a groan as soon as the tardy bell rang. _So much for not being late_, he thought. He was late, again. "Aww, man! I'm late. My aunt's gonna seriously ground me this time."

Mr. Gehenna felt bad for his student; after all, he was partly the reason why Evan was late to begin with. He whipped out a pad of paper and Evan gulped. He was going to get detention for sure, he could feel it. Mr. Gehenna took out his pen and started writing. "When is it?"

"When is what?" Mr. Gehenna questioned.

"My detention," Evan bluntly stated, as if Mr. Gehenna already knew what he was talking about.

"Detention?" Mr. Gehenna looked down at the paper in his hands and laughed. Evan just looked at him, obviously baffled at what was so funny. "Oh, no, Evan. I'm just writing you a pass to class." He finished writing the pass and gave it to Evan. He had a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, teach! You're the best!" Evan called behind him as he ran down the hallway and to his class.

"Yeah, thanks," Mr. Gehenna said appreciatively. "And no running down the hall!" He called after Evan. Mr. Gehenna shook his head and headed down the opposite hall to go and finish up his work. He had no class first period, after all. There he met up with a friend of his who also taught at the school. "Hey, Dan," Mr. Gehenna greeted.

"Oh, hi, Dev," Mr. Flemmings greeted back. The man was of also medium height with very dark and beady eyes. He had dark brown hair and when he smiled, he usually scared his students. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. You?" Mr. Gehenna asked, but when he didn't get a reply from Mr. Flemmings he stopped walking. "Are you ok?"

"Look at them, just look." Mr. Flemmings pointed at the Brotherhood of Mutants out the window. They had been kicked out of the school a while ago, but they still decided to walk around the grounds just for fun. "Mutants. I still can't believe that the school board still lets them go to this school. It's an outrage, I tell you."

"Dan, I suppose mutants are people too. I have students that are mutants, and they learn just like the rest of us. I really don't see the difference," Mr. Gehenna replied.

"You have mutants in your classes?" Mr. Flemmings asked, disgust in his voice. "I have asked to have them removed. I only teach normal children."

Mr. Gehenna's eyebrows shot up as he looked at his friend. It had never occurred to him that Mr. Flemmings was so hateful inside towards mutants. Mr. Gehenna didn't really have anything against them. To him, they were just students waiting to be taught. He didn't want to have this hateful conversation with Mr. Flemmings anymore and he didn't really want to talk to him either. He wanted to go tell someone about what he thought, but Mr. Gehenna was sure that the principal, Mr. Kelly, felt the exact same way. It was sad in a way. Most of these mutants were merely young people trying to find their place in life. Mr. Gehenna sighed.

"Excuse me, Dan, but I have to get back to planning my lessons for my next class," Mr. Gehenna explained, cutting in on the uneventful thoughts of his so-called friend. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yeah, later," Mr. Flemmings replied. "Bye."

Mr. Gehenna waved at Mr. Flemmings and then walked to his empty class. He shuddered at the thought of Mr. Flemmings but immediately brushed them away and continued on with his work, hoping the rest of the day would be better than the way it had started.

…………………………

Lunchtime came and all the students hurried to get to the cafeteria, thankful to at least get away from class, even it was for a short time. Jean came into the cafeteria to get her food. She had been trying to reach Scott all morning, but he was either shutting her out, or avoiding her. Jean figured it was both of the choices. Grabbing her lunch tray, she headed to the table where her friends sat. When she got there, Kitty and Kurt were already in a heated discussion about something. Jean raised her eyebrows when she reached the table, but her face couldn't hide her concern for Scott or the amusement her two friends gave her.

"Stirring a bunch of jello mix into a pool would so, like, _not _make a jello pool, Kurt!" Kitty protested, scowling at Kurt who was eating a mouthful of jello and enjoying himself. "How are you gonna, like, swim in it?"

"Zat's exactly ze point, Keety!" Kurt exclaimed with a mouthful of jello. "You're not supposed to swim in eet!"

Kitty crossed her arms across her chest and twisted her mouth. "I don't care! I still don't think it's, like, possible."

"Vhatever you say, Keety!" Kurt replied happily. "I know eet's true. I've seen it done!"

Kitty was about to say something back to Kurt, but Jean cleared her throat and all the attention went to her. Evan and Rogue looked at her with a grateful look, happy that somebody had interrupted Kitty and Kurt before they were about to explode. Kitty smiled, then turned to Jean and smiled. "Like, what's wrong, Jean?" she asked.

"Have any of you guys seen Scott?" Jean asked, hoping that someone had seen him so she could talk to him. They all shook their heads in response.

"Hey! Maybe Scott, like, cut class!" Kitty gleamed as the thought struck her mind.

"No vay, Keety!" Kurt was the one who protested this time. "Scott vould never cut class. Ze day zat Scott cuts class is ze day zere is Hell on Earth!"

"How would _you _know, anyways?!" Kitty backfired. "Maybe he felt like doing something spontaneous!"

"Riiigghht!" Kurt lashed back, rolling his eyes. Rogue and Evan gave up on listening to them and pounded their heads onto the table covering their ears with their hands to block out Kurt and Kitty altogether. Jean shook her head, obviously not being able to finding her answer here. She would just have to do one final probe before she goes for the traditional way: looking. She put down her tray near the doorways to the cafeteria and placed her hands to the side of her temples. Finally, Scott wasn't blocking her out. She had finally found him. He was sitting outside, near a tree, in a corner.

"Finally! I've got you cornered, Scott Summers!" Jean stated in victory as she headed outside to talk to her best friend.

…………………………

Scott was lost in his thoughts. The nightmares had to stop. They were driving him crazy. He couldn't even think without an image flying through his mind and clouding it. He couldn't go on much longer like this and he knew it. Half the night he wouldn't be able to sleep for fear of seeing any part of that horrid dream that had plagued his mind not long ago. He left early this morning because he didn't want the questioning of Logan or Jean. It was getting to be too much. He knew that they cared about him, but he had just needed to be alone today. Scott just needed to find some solitude within him and think about what's been going on without anyone's overbearing questions. He rubbed his hands over his face multiple times in exasperation. Why couldn't it just stop?

Scott was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear Jean sneak up behind him and wrap her slender arms around his shoulders. "Hey stranger," Jean whispered into his ear. Scott tensed for a moment and then relaxed. He was also paranoid about everything.

"Hey," Scott answered a little hoarsely.

"I've been looking for you all day, y'know," Jean told him. Scott didn't reply. He just turned to look at her. "It's the nightmare again, isn't it?"

Scott sighed. He knew she would ask a question similar to that. "Yeah, it is."

"Scott, this is getting out of hand," Jean said. "I'm worried about you."

"There's nothing to be worried about, Jean, really," Scott lied. He was getting pretty worried himself. All he wanted was a good night's sleep, that's all he truly craved for.

"Of course I should be worried," Jean announced. "How could I not be?" She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Have you told the professor?"

"No, but he knows," Scott answered. He sighed again. "I just want it to stop. All I want for it is to stop."

Jean didn't know what to say to that. She wished she could do something else to let him know that she was there, but her presence was enough, she supposed. Scott buried his face in his hands as he and Jean just sat there in silence. The cool breeze picked up and blew past the couple as they continued to sit there. Between the two, they didn't need many words. They already knew what they felt through their mind link. Scott and Jean both didn't know how it formed to begin with; neither did the professor. To this day, it still baffled him. Jean assumed that it was a strong bond between two people who were a part of each other always. Jean didn't know if that sounded sappy, but she didn't really care. She loved the bond; it truly let her feel the emotions he felt without speaking them. Sometimes letting them out verbally was hard for Scott, and she knew that. That's why their link was so special -- it bonded them in a unique and special way.

"It's been getting worse, y'know," Scott stated quietly. He lifted his head and turned to look at her. Since he wore ruby quartz glasses, he could only see in shades of red. It was better than not seeing at all to him. When he looked at Jean he saw an angel. She was truly a gift to him. He looked her in the eyes and knew that they were an emerald color. She was beautiful all together to him. "The dream."

Jean gazed at him with curiosity. He was finally opening up to her. "Tell me about it, Scott," she whispered for him to continue.

"There's so much fire, and I can feel the heat. Then it just disappears and is replaced with blood, pain, and a man's laughter that always seems to unnerve me, it sounds so evil. I see some kind of circle, chains, and then it all comes crashing into nothing," Scott explained. He ran a shaky hand through his chestnut colored hair and exhaled heavily.

Jean just nodded, not really knowing what to say. She squeezed his hand again. "They'll be over soon."

"You can't be sure, Jean, but I hope you're right," Scott said. Jean was about to say something, but the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Another period of boring classes stood at the horizon. Jean sighed and got up, letting her hand linger onto Scott's for a while longer as he also got up and picked up his books. "Back to class, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so." Jean nodded her head unenthusiastically. Scott bent down and kissed her hand gently. Jean moved in closer and looked up at his face. They leaned in closer and their lips were about to lock when they were interrupted by the enthusiastic 'oohs' and 'ahs' of none other than Kitty and Kurt.

"Look, Kurt! I guess Jean finally found Scott," Kitty half shouted happily.

Jean and Scott backed away from each other embarrassed, both of their faces turning red at the shamefulness of being caught displaying any kind of affection at school.

"PDA, yeah!" Kurt shouted at them from across the courtyard as he and Kitty started making kissing sounds.

"Don't you two have somewhere to be?" Scott asked, walking over to them with Jean at his side.

"Yeah, maybe," Kurt simply responded. "Don't you?"

"Of course," Scott quickly answered. "We were, uh, just leaving."

"Yeah, like, sure you were," Kitty laughed. "See you two lovebirds later!" Kitty called back as she and Kurt walked away happily.

"Those two really need a hobby," Jean stated, hands on hips.

"What?" Scott asked dramatically, clutching his heart. "Spying on us doesn't count as one?!"

Jean slapped his arm. "Shut up!" Scott pouted his lips and grabbed the place where Jean had slapped him. "Aww, did that hurt you?" Scott nodded his head innocently. Jean kissed his arm and then slapped him again. "You're such a baby!"

Scott laughed, but the lack of students in the courtyard signaled that it was almost time for class. "We've really gotta head to class!"

"Yeah, I'll see you at home." Jean kissed his cheek and waved goodbye as she headed off in the opposite direction.

"Bye!" Scott called after her and walked into the school, rushing to class quickly before getting caught being late. Detention was the last thing he needed right now, especially with all that was already going on.

…………………………

Scott speed walked through the hallway and was almost near the doorway to his next class when he bumped into someone and almost toppled over him. Scott grabbed his books before they fell over and steadied the man he bumped into. Strangely enough, it was Mr. Gehenna. The man was beginning to feel like a speed bump today.

"Mr. Gehenna, sir. I'm sorry, I, uh, didn't see you there," Scott apologized.

"It's quiet alright, not that it hasn't happened before," Mr. Gehenna replied, finally steady on his feet.

Scott just nodded at him. He didn't have time for this right now; he needed to get to class. "Yeah. Well, I am really sorry. Won't happen again, I promise, but I've gotta get going. See you tomorrow in class!"

Mr. Gehenna nodded his head and smiled. "No problem, Scott." He watched as his student disappeared from his view and into a classroom. Just as he turned, he almost crashed into Evan on his way into his own classroom. Mr. Gehenna steadied himself with the door as Evan zoomed by and took his seat in his class. No, he sighed, he _was_ a speed bump in the middle of everything today. All of the students took their seats as the bell finally rang and Mr. Gehenna closed his door. He sighed again. At least the day was almost over.

"Alright, let's get started," Mr. Gehenna said, smiling happily. He opened his book as the class made faces. He looked up when he heard a clicking noise coming from somewhere in the back of the room. Mr. Gehenna looked around and found Evan Daniels playing with his toy skateboard. He smiled and then continued looking down at his book.

"Ok, class, question of the day," Mr. Gehenna paused for dramatic effect. "How did man first discover fire?" he asked with an enthusiastic stress on the word fire. "Who has the answer..? Ted, alright."

As the discussion went on, Evan stopped playing with his toy skateboard and looked out the window. He tuned everyone in the class out as the nightmare's visions surfaced in his mind again. This time it was worse. He could hardly breathe. Things were prickling at his skin and they wouldn't stop. He felt something dig into his skin and he screamed out loud, echoing across the classroom. Everyone stopped and turned to look at him, confusion on their faces and fear. Evan began to move his hands across his body, shouting in pain to get rid of things that were on him. The students looked at him like he'd grown a third head. There was nothing there. He fell from the seat of his chair and clutched his head in pain. Evan started shaking violently on the floor causing everyone to get out of their seats and surround him. Mr. Gehenna rushed over to him and bent down, grabbing Evan's shoulders.

"Evan? Evan, are you alright?" Mr. Gehenna asked, concern in his voice as he immediately ushered one of the other students to go and get help. "Can you hear me? Evan?!"

Evan's pupils found their way to the far back of his eye, his eye almost becoming white in the process. He shook even more violently and screamed even louder. "STOP! GET IT AWAY!" Evan closed his eyes and then opened them. He could hear Mr. Gehenna's voice calling out to him, but he was beyond reach. Evan clutched at his throat, he was suffocating. The images became blurry around him and the whispering voices farther and farther away. He saw raging fire before everything around him went black.

…………………………


	4. Chapter Three

****

Disclaimer: This sometimes gets old…but alas, I admit, I do own the X-men…or at least I used to!! Nah, just kidding…I don't. No, really I don't, I was only joking! (everyone watches as I'm taken away!) Reality Check: No, I unfortunately don't own the X-men, I am just a loyal fan!

****

Author's Note: Things are going to get sticky, so please bear with me. This story will have much more to it. School, unfortunately, is keeping me very busy, but I am trying the best I can to keep updating no matter what. I promise this story won't leave you without an ending! I have to tell ya that my sister actually thought the last chapter was freaky with Evan's eyes going to the back of his head and she refuses, no joke, to talk about my story at night! I thought that was pretty funny… but hey, I love mystery and that kind of freaky stuff. Well, enough of me, and on with the show!! Read, Review, and ENJOY!

****

Feedback: Of course, and you know it! I would love to hear about what you guys think about this, please don't read and not review… it ruins my day cause a long time ago, I used to do it and realized that it was very important, so now I review everything I read for the sake of the authors. I'm just a poor useless soul who feeds off of comments, so please, have some pity. By the way, no flames. Only constructive criticism… of course, you probably already knew that (hits herself on the forehead).

****

Slickboy444: Hey again, fellow forumer!! Glad ya liked the Scott/Jean moments, they are my fave couple. Glad you're also a Logan/Ororo shipper. Yeah, I tell ya that this story has a very mysterious side to it, or at least I hope it does! I appreciate your reviews and the comments on what you like in the story… also glad I have you drawn in!! Enjoy this chapter!!

****

Lil Jean: I know that Loro could never match up to Jott, but hey, they at least come in at second. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it!

****

Wen: I know: Kitty and Kurt ruined a good moment, but ah well, there will probably be others….maybe!! Just joking! Thank you for taking the time to read this… glad you think it's interesting, it will get more so! Enjoy reading!

****

Sweet-destiny3: Thank you for pushing me to write. Hey, I'm against one of the best, y'know?! So glad that you like this story and I hope you're ready for all the surprises that are soon coming (I can see you now, running!) Thanks for holding in there, and appreciate your patience.

****

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 3

Quiet beeping could be heard throughout the pale white room. Weak breathing through an oxygen mask unnerved the occupants in the room. Dr. McCoy's white med lab coat swooshed back and forth as he made sure the patient was stabilized and his tests were being performed accurately. The machines were the only sounds that could be heard other than the common sigh from one of the occupants. Everyone there looked to the lone figure on the bed. Evan was laying there, perspiration running down his hot face. It was an unusual circumstance. Evan had collapsed in class and Professor Xavier had received the phone call soon after from Principal Kelly, who clearly was suspicious. The man really didn't like having mutants in his school, but he couldn't do anything about it. Afterwards, they immediately rushed Evan back home and to the med lab. Dr. McCoy, thankfully, had finally stabilized him.

"Whaddya think happened to him?" Logan gruffly asked from his seat next to Ororo, who wasn't even paying any attention to them and just staring at Evan, stroking his hand. Logan looked at her and then at Evan's unconscious form. If anyone asked his opinion, he would tell you that this had gone too far. They should've figured out what was happening as soon as he realized that the things that were going on had to do with the nightmares that Evan and Scott had seen. Logan was beginning to get worried and he wanted some answers before the nightmare caught one of the other students in it's hold.

"I'm not absolutely sure," Professor Xavier replied, his hands folded in front of him in his usual manner. He sighed. He also knew that this was getting out of hand, but he just didn't know what to do. He didn't want any more students getting hurt. "Mr. Genehova, Evan's science teacher, told me that Evan was fine one minute, and screaming the next. He informed me that he started shivering violently, he had trouble breathing and was trying to get something off of his body."

"You sure that's it?" Logan questioned, cracking his neck subconsciously.

"Yes, that is all the information that I gathered," Professor Xavier replied.

"There's something wrong going on here, I can feel it," Logan stated. He was about to say something else when Henry McCoy approached them with a concerned look on his face. Everyone straightened up and looked to him for answers on Evan's condition.

"The good news is that I've finally got him stable, but he still needs the oxygen mask," Hank explained. He sighed. "All I gathered from the tests was that he suffered a seizure and hyperventilation. His body temperature is abnormally high, but it's stable."

"Thank you, Hank," Professor Xavier said. Hank nodded and smiled a toothy grin as he checked over the machines attached to Evan. "I think we should all retire to our bedrooms. It's been a long day and we all should get some rest. We'll look for more answers tomorrow."

With that said, Professor Xavier wheeled out of the infirmary quietly with only Logan and Ororo watching his retreating figure as he disappeared into the dark metal hallway. Logan let out a long sigh as the silence filled the room once again. He got up and paced around the room before he resorted to his place behind Ororo. He began unconsciously massaging her tense shoulders. She relaxed under his touch and closed her eyes. Ororo had been so worried when they brought in Evan in his crumpled form. He was shivering, but sweat dripped from every part of his body. Ororo had stayed with him ever since. That's the way she still sat, stroking his hand, his face, making sure she was the first person he saw when he opened his eyes.

In a way, it was sad to see him like this in this state. Evan was always so healthy. Ororo sighed. All the students had been badgering her all day to come down and see Evan, but Logan and the professor had told them that they would be able to see him tomorrow. The main team were the ones who had pleaded the most with them. They wanted to make sure that their friend and fellow teammate was ok. They were all probably long asleep by now. It was past midnight. Another day of school would come tomorrow. Logan abruptly stopped massaging her shoulders and Ororo looked up at him. He sat down next to her and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration.

"Logan? Are you alright?" Ororo asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, 'Ro," Logan responded. He got up again. "You heard the prof. We all need a good night's sleep. That especially means you, 'Ro."

"Logan, you know I can't just leave Evan. He needs me here with him," Ororo stated.

"That's why Hank is here to check up on him. You can come back in the morning," Logan pressed.

"I'll be fine, Logan," Ororo assured him. "You head on up."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Yeah, 'k. But, I gotta make my rounds first," Logan said. "'Night, 'Ro."

"Sleep well, Logan," Ororo replied. She kissed him softly on the lips as he left the infirmary quietly. As she watched him leave, she looked back at Evan one last time before she laid her head down next to Evan's arm and closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body. Everything would be fine in the morning, she reassured herself. Or, at least, she hoped.

****

…………………………

Everything was dark. Blackness engulfed everything in her line of vision. Then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, she saw it. Orange and yellow flames lit up everything in its path. Something was wrapping itself around her neck and the rest of her body, practically choking her. She was beginning to lose oxygen, but it wouldn't come off. Something wasn't letting her get loose. It was tying her down. She couldn't breathe. Fire scorched at her body, licking at her, the flames brushing past everything near her. It was burning, the temperature rising, the heat too immense to ignore. An irritating and hideous laughter came from somewhere near and she continued struggling to get free. She tried harder, but to no avail. The fire engulfed her and she began strangling. All she could hear in the end was the maniacal laughter and feel the fire as she woke up screaming from the horrible nightmare.

"Please... don't let him come. He's coming. Make it stop. Don't let him get me, please," Rogue muttered.

Rogue sat up in her bed clutching her sides. Sweat drizzled down her pale face as her eyes adjusted to the darkness around her. The nightmare had been horrible. She closed her eyes and ran her hands up and down her untouchable arms. Rogue moved her two white strips of hair from her face and reached with her hand towards her neck. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that nothing was there. Her skin shivered as she shook her head to relieve herself of the horrid images clouding her mind's eye. Rogue's head snapped towards her doorway when she heard a distinct 'snikt' sound coming form outside. Her bedroom door burst open a few seconds later to welcome Wolverine who immediately began scanning the room and then, making sure that there was nothing there, walking over to Rogue's bed.

"What the hell happened?" Logan asked, a hint of worry and concern coming out in his voice. Logan watched Rogue reach over to her nightstand and put on her gloves. He sniffed the air to double check once again. There was nothing. Rogue pushed her hair behind her ears and looked up at him, trying to hide her fear from showing on her features. She rubbed at her arms again and Logan noticed this movement. He moved in to see what was wrong with her skin and when he was about an inch near it, he backed his hand away quickly. Rogue turned her face away from him. Logan knew that she hated her power. Not being able to touch was tough on anyone, especially Rogue. Hurting those close to her with just one touch wasn't on her fun list. Rogue knew that the professor called everyone's powers a gift, but to her they were a curse. Rogue figured she would have to live with it, she was getting used to wearing her gloves anyhow.

"Nothin', Logan," Rogue answered, her southern accent dripping more excessively as another shiver ran down her spine. "It was nothin'."

"Y'know somethin'?" Logan asked, drawing her attention as he scowled, a slow smirk spreading across his face. "Yer all bad liars!" Rogue managed a small smile. "You wanna know a secret -- Evan said that he was fine this mornin' and look at where the porcupine is now."

Rogue sighed. She knew Logan was right. The nightmare that she had had wasn't just a typical nightmare. It was like she was actually living it. It felt so real, as though she was really there. "Logan, please, it was just a naghtmare, ok. No big deal."

"First, Scott, then Evan, and now you, Stripes," Logan explained. "I think it is a big deal." Rogue's eyes grew wider when he said that last statement. So apparently, she wasn't the only one.

Rogue was about to say something when another scream could be heard echoing throughout the entire mansion. It came from the boy's hall. Logan immediately sprang up from the bed, but stopped to look back at Rogue. "I promise we will get to the bottom of this, kid. Don't you worry your striped head about it, alright."

Rogue nodded at him. She watched him leave her room as she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. She wanted to believe Logan's words. After all, she knew he'd do everything in his power to protect all of them. But, in this case, she believed this situation was out of anyone's hands. Even for the X-men. Rogue put her head back down on her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. She knew, deep down, that something was coming. Rogue didn't know how she knew, but she just did. Rogue knew that something was coming. _He _was coming, and there's nothing anyone could do about it. Rogue went to sleep with the thought of the nightmare on her mind.

****

…………………………

Logan ran through the mansion until he reached the boy's hallway. Another scream, meaning another one of the students had that nightmare. This was getting out of their league. If they didn't figure out what was going on now, it might be too late. The longer they waited the more of the students it would consume. He just hoped the remaining students who had seen the nightmare wouldn't collapse like Evan had. Logan was getting too worried and stressed. He wanted answers now. Why was the professor taking his time about this? He shouldn't even be that calm after what happened. Logan finally arrived at an already open door and walked in to see Professor Xavier next to Kurt's bed. Kurt sat up straighter when he saw Logan enter his room. He hugged his knees tighter. Logan couldn't stand it anymore. He shouldn't have to see any of his students like this. He thought that he had gotten over that when Scott and Jean stopped having their nightmares from when they were younger.

"He's coming, Professor," Kurt muttered as sweat stained his blue fur. "I know he is. Don't let him come for me, please, ja?" Kurt begged, his fear creeping into every word that he spoke.

"I won't, Kurt," Professor Xavier replied sadly. He looked upon Kurt with sadness in his eyes. His students were being tormented and he couldn't do anything about it. Professor Xavier looked to Logan and nodded his head in answer to what he was about to ask. _Yes, Logan. Unfortunately, it was another nightmare, _he sent him telepathically.

Logan nodded and sighed. Logan got closer to Kurt's bed and patted him on the shoulder. Kurt immediately jumped as if someone had caught him, then he looked up to see Logan staring at him, a grim expression on his face. Kurt's shoulders relaxed and he slumped forward, still hugging his knees. "It's gonna be alright, kid," was all Logan could offer. Kurt just nodded, a terrified expression still gracing his face.

Professor Xavier and Logan quietly walked to the door. "Sleep well, Kurt," Professor Xavier said. With that, he and Logan closed the door behind them. Logan's anger towards the situation burst out as soon as he heard the click of the door.

"Professor, you've gotta do somethin' about this!" Logan raged.

"There's nothing I can do, Logan," Professor Xavier replied sadly.

"It's not a coincidence that these nightmares have happened to four of yer students. It's not a coincidence that they all had the same symptoms when they woke up," Logan continued. "And it's probably no surprise that Jean and Kitty are next. Yer the greatest telepath there is and you can't do anything about it?!" All Logan's pent up anger burst right then and there. He was tired of waiting. He was a man of action and he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"Logan, I know this situation is not at all in good intentions, to say the least," Professor Xavier told him. "But, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it just yet. There is no information that I can work with."

"You can read their minds, Chuck," Logan suggested, losing his patience.

"I've already read Evan's. There's nothing I can gather from their nightmares. I'm sorry, Logan, but I'm sure we can gather more information tomorrow," Professor Xavier stated. He desperately wished that he could tell them what he feared he knew. Unfortunately, he couldn't for many reasons. The main one being that they couldn't handle it just yet. He also didn't want things to get out of hand which he knew that eventually they would. That's what he feared. He feared, most of all, about what would happen to his students -- his children. For now, he would wait a little longer. "Patience, my friend. Have patience. Good night."

"Yeah, good night," Logan called after him. "Patience? Right," Logan muttered under his breath. With a sigh, he returned to patrolling the rest of the mansion.

****

………………………..

Inside his room, Kurt still sat awake. Sleep wouldn't come and all he could see were the horrid images from his nightmare. He shuddered as the word demon passed through his mind. It was awkward, he was sometimes thought of as a demon because of the way he looked. But, inside, that's not who he was. One image stayed in his mind. It was of fire and he could hear laughter. That laughter made him cringe. It was hideous. Like a beast's. Kurt wondered what was going to happen. He knew that something was coming. Something made of pure evil and hatred, and it was coming to Bayville. Kurt didn't want to think about what was going to happen. He just wanted some sleep so he could go to school tomorrow and then come home and see Evan, if they would let him, that is. He wondered what was wrong with his friend. One moment he was fine and the next he was in the infirmary. Kurt prayed that he was ok.

Another image passed through his mind and Kurt shuddered again. What Kurt had seen was horrible. It terrified him. Something was on his body, going through his fur and prickling at his skin. It had been awful. Nothing like he had ever felt before. He didn't want to think about it. Fire was all he could feel and something tightening around his wrists and legs. He couldn't get loose. Kurt struggled and struggled but he couldn't get free. A cold breeze blew through his window just then. Kurt immediately grabbed his blankets and buried his face into his pillow. He closed his eyes and found himself finally able to go to sleep. He hoped though that the nightmare would cease and his mind would be able to sleep in peace.

****

…………………………

The lights in the kitchen turned off as Scott made his way towards the main hall and the stairs. He was woken up by the first scream that had sounded that night and since he couldn't go back to sleep anyhow, he decided to go down to the kitchen and grab a midnight snack. The mansion was quiet. Ororo was probably still in the med lab with Evan. It was a shock to all of them about what had happened. Nobody saw it coming. There had been nothing wrong with Evan, but Scott knew there was more than they were telling any of them. Scott suddenly felt a searing pain in his head, but he ignored it and kept walking out to the hallway.

Scott kept thinking about it as he was heading back to his room when all he could see in his mind were the images that had haunted him ever since he had had that dream. At least everyone was sleeping soundly. Scott looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway and made a face. If Logan caught him outside of his room at this hour without an excuse he would kill him for sure. Scott finally reached the staircase and as soon as he ascended the first step he started to get lightheaded. He just shook his head and put his foot on the next step and then the next. Everything around him started becoming blurry to his eyes. He immediately shut his eyes and then reopened them to see the same blur of images in front of him. Scott kept climbing until he reached the last two steps of the large grand staircase. His hand on the railing tightened and his knuckles turned white at the pressure.

Everything in front of him started spinning and he felt a blaze of fire on his skin. He clenched his jaw as he felt it burning at his body. A pain unlike no other shot through his head, abdomen, and chest. Scott held onto the railing tighter and grabbed onto it with his other hand also. The smoke he could feel was choking him and he couldn't breathe any longer. Scott started taking deeper, heavier breaths. The pain was agonizing and Scott grabbed his throat with one hand and the other, the side of his head. He started to cough and breathing became harder and harder to do. He saw the images of his nightmare flash in front of him. Everything in front of him kept spinning and became more of a blur to the point where he couldn't see anything at all. Scott lifted his foot to take the final step when he lost his footing and tumbled down the stairs one by one. Scott cried out, but nothing could be heard because his throat was clogged with nothing but an invisible smoke. It seemed to Scott like he tumbled down the stairs in slow motion, hitting each step with a loud thump. He finally reached the last step, hitting his head on the side edge of it with the rest of his body toppled to the side.

Logan was finally finished patrolling the mansion when he heard a strange noise. He moved to the foyer, sniffing along the way. He reached the top of the staircase and looked down to see Scott's slumped body at the bottom. Logan widened his eyes but didn't have the time to think before he rushed down the stairs in a hurried pace. Logan finally reached the bottom and looked at Scott. He gently cradled his head in his hands and shook him slowly.

"Cyke, you ok, kid?" Logan asked frantically. "Come on kiddo, answer me." In response to Logan, Scott's body started convulsing in his arms. Scott tried without success to open his eyes and Logan's voice sounded so far away. He started coughing involuntarily as he practically suffocated. A faint, annoying laugh came from somewhere he couldn't distinguish and Scott couldn't take the pain anymore. Everything in front of him became a big swirl until it all went black.

Logan felt Scott go limp in his arms. He yelled for the professor telepathically to meet him in the infirmary in a hurry. This was getting to be too much. "C'mon, Scooter, wake up. What happened to ya?" No answer. Logan lifted Scott's head only to be met with a cut from behind and blood. Logan immediately lifted Scott into his arms and began to run down to the infirmary like a maniac. Everything around Logan seemed to be going in slow motion; he wished he could make it downstairs faster. Scott's body was beginning to heat up and Logan could see Scott's sweat drizzle down his face as Logan began to run faster. He finally reached the infirmary to be met with Hank at the front entrance.

"Put him on the bed, Logan," Hank instructed him. Logan did as he was told. He laid Scott down onto one of the beds gently and reluctantly moved back and let Hank do his work. Hank immediately attached an oxygen mask over Scott's face and different wires for machines to his body.

Ororo was sleeping next to Evan's bed when she heard frantic voices coming from near her. She woke up startled at first, but then she adjusted. Ororo looked around and saw Hank working on Scott who was laying motionless on the bed. Ororo immediately widened her eyes and sat up. Logan was pacing next to the entrance and Ororo hurriedly got up and walked over to him. "What happened, Logan?"

"I don't know, 'Ro," Logan admitted. "I was finished making my rounds when I heard something coming from the foyer and I go there to find that Cyke had somehow fallen down the stairs. He collapsed, just like Evan had."

"Oh, Goddess." Ororo covered her mouth. "This is not good, Logan."

"I know," Logan answered. He looked over at Evans' bed and heard his weakened breathing. He sighed. "How's the porcupine doin'?"

"He hasn't been getting any better, I'm afraid." Ororo looked over at Evan also. "His body temperature, Hank says, is still unstable."

Logan sighed again. "Yeah, not good at all."

"I know it is not good," Professor Xavier replied from behind them. Logan and Ororo both turned to look at him, also surprised to see that Jean was with him. They all figured that she had felt something that had made her come down. She didn't have time to talk, she immediately walked over to Scott's bed where Hank was finishing up. She sat next to him and stroked his sweat streaked hair. Hank looked at the two and heaved an excruciatingly long sigh. He shook his head slowly and turned to the adults in the room.

"What's the damage, Hank?" Logan asked. They all huddled around Scott's bed as they listened to what the good doctor had to say.

Hank scratched his blue fur and contemplated how to tell them everything. "Well, I'm going to have to do some more tests, but he suffered a slight concussion, loss of oxygen from smoke inhilation."

Every single one of them looked at Hank in confusion. "Smoke inhalation?" Logan asked. "There wasn't any smoke to inhale, Hank. I was there."

"I know, and it sounds crazy but that's what it is. I think that's what Evan suffered from, too," Hank explained. "I don't know what else to tell you. He lost quite a lot of blood and his body temperature is rising and that's not a good thing. I can't get it to lower or to stabilize. I don't know any other way to help, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Hank," Professor Xavier. "Please finish running the rest of the tests."

"Of course, Professor." Hank curtly nodded, gave Scott and Evan concerned looks and went back to finishing his work. It was definitely going to be a long night.

Professor Xavier looked grave. He clasped both his hands together and looked at Scott. The oxygen mask covered most of his face, helping him to breathe easier. Professor Xavier took his limp hand and breathed a long sigh. "I will find some answers, I promise you, I will." Professor Xavier let go of his hand, gently placing it back on the bed and wheeled himself out of the room. Logan stepped up to Scott, but looked at Jean.

"C'mon, Red. It's time for you to head upstairs now," Logan ordered.

"No, Logan, I'm not leaving him," Jean answered back, returning her gaze back to Scott. Logan watched her brush his sweat matted hair off of his face. Logan sighed. Everyone knew that when Jean made up her mind, there was no changing it. But, this time, he had to try.

"Jeannie, look. You've got school tomorrow and we really don't need to worry about you either. Go to bed," Logan pressed, making a voice they knew not to argue with. "I'll stay with him, I promise."

Jean pondered the thought for awhile, then got out of her chair and kissed Scott's pale forehead. She whispered something to him and Logan tried not to hear. Jean walked past him, giving him a weak smile and headed upstairs. Logan sat down and took the seat where Jean had been only moments ago. Ororo took her seat next to Evan. They were facing each other now. Silence once again except for the beeping of the machines next to each patient. Logan shuddered. He hated places like the infirmary. It made him think of things, bad things happening to people he cared about. Like now. Because of his advanced healing power, he had never really been in the infirmary for anything dangerous, it was always someone else.

"What do you think we should do?" Ororo asked him, breaking the silence around them.

"Worry," Logan said. "Worry and wait, 'Ro. That's all we can do, for now."

Ororo nodded her head and returned to watching Evan and glancing at Scott from where she was sitting. She and Logan only hoped that they didn't have to wait and worry for long.

****

…………………………


	5. Chapter Four

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them. So don't sue me. I promise that I'll personally have nothing to give you anyway. I'm officially broke. Just doing it for the enjoyment of myself and others. (pulls out pockets, which are empty.)

****

Author's Note: Hey it's me again. Don't wanna make this too long, so I'm begging you to please, find some kindness in your hearts and review!! I'm not threatening, but I need reviews to live, it's the only thing that keeps me going and I don't see a lot of enthusiasm on your parts. Like I said, I make no money, just like to write and hear people's comments. Thanks to all those who previously reviewed, I am thankful to that. Don't worry this story is getting there, not too quickly because I wanna take my time with it. I'll update as soon as possible. So enough of my whining. Read, Review, and ENJOY!

****

Slickboy444: Thank you for your gracious comments. I think I'd be going insane if you didn't review!! I'm glad you liked my chapter and where this story is going. Yeah, Rogue and Kurt have had their nightmares now you've gotta see what might and might not happen to them. I gotta tell ya that there's a cliffhanger in this chapter, so I hope you don't hate me for that one too much!! Hehe. As always, I give many thanks and look forward to hearing more from you.

****

Lil Jean: Thank you for also consistently reviewing. You keep me going and that's why I'm able to finish this story no matter what. Thanks for your time. Enjoy this chapter.

****

Wen: As always, thank you for the comments you sent me. It made me happy to know that you are commenting on every aspect of the story. Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter.

****

Sweet-destiny3: How do I even start? Well, first, thanks for your time and bugging me to get off my lazy butt and finish writing the chapter. Hope this doesn't disappoint you. Enjoy!!

****

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 4

The students bustled around the kitchen early that morning. The rest of the new mutants were asleep, which only left Rogue, Kurt, Jean, and Kitty in the kitchen fending for themselves. The adults of the house were all down in the infirmary. Having heard about what had happened last night from Jean, they all started to fear of what was going on in this particular situation. There was an intense silence that brushed over the entire room. No one said anything to each other. They all just sat there in silence, only exchanging worried glances every now and then. Even Kitty, the overly happy girl of the house, stayed silent. She just sat there fiddling with her spoon and looking down at her now mushy cereal. Kitty didn't really know what was going on until this morning. Something about nightmares, but that's all Rogue and Kurt would ever muster. Every time they even mentioned it, a haunted look crossed over their features, one of fear and worry.

Jean had a far away look on her face, her line of vision sweeping up the beauty of Mother Nature outside. Jean had gone down to the infirmary earlier, only to be rushed out of there quickly by Logan. She didn't know why they wouldn't let her see Scott, but she felt things were only getting worse for him and that scared Jean. The worst part was that she felt so vulnerable in this entire situation. She felt so helpless and useless, sitting back just watching what was happening through some kind of glass window and not being able to get through. Jean had thought about not going to school that day, but her instincts told her that she wouldn't be of any help to Scott or Evan if she stayed there. It would also only increase her worry of just sitting there, watching and waiting. For now, she knew deep down that that's all she could do.

Kurt sat there. He just sat. He didn't teleport all around the table, he didn't make an enormous amount of food to eat, and he didn't talk as much. His now brown eyes, thanks to the inducer, were clouded over with fear and uncertainty. In all of his years he had never seen anything so petrifying like he had seen last night in his nightmare. Nothing could amount to it. He felt himself shrink back into the chair like a little child, horrified of the monsters in his dream. Kurt seemed to be entranced in the kitchen counter, but all his mind's eye could produce were the horrid images that had washed over him last night. It was unspeakable, the evil that he had seen in his dream. Kurt just closed his eyes and just desired to be safe. He envisioned a beautiful place where he was just having some fun with his friends, no worries, no nothing. For a moment, Kurt's entire demeanor seemed to relax. Unfortunately, the beautiful place that Kurt had dreamed up didn't exist and was replaced with those same horrible images that he wanted erased from his memory. All he could hear was that maniacal laughter, insulting and ridiculing him as the torment of his nightmare continued. He suddenly felt something click on his arm, and Kurt started to panic. "No," he muttered softly.

"So, you're, like, not done with your cereal?" Kitty asked, confusion written on her features.

Kurt immediately snapped out of his trance and looked at Kitty, his face also contorted in confusion. "Huh?" he asked, referring to what Kitty had been saying.

"I asked you if were done with your cereal," Kitty repeated what she had asked, annoyed that he hadn't been paying attention to her to begin with. "Geez, Kurt! Like, pay attention, wouldja?!"

Kurt looked down at his cereal bowl, which hadn't been touched and then looked back up at Kitty. "So?" Kitty pressed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"So vhat?" Kurt asked, amusement at her annoyance of him hidden in his voice. Kitty pushed back her chair and grabbed his cereal bowl from in front of him. With a slight toss of her ponytail she stalked over to the sink and dumped his bowl in there, muttering something about people with short term memories. With that, she walked out of the kitchen, calling out, "I'll be waiting at the car!"

It was as if that were everyone's cue to exit the kitchen before the new mutants arrive and ransacked everything in their view. Kurt got up and followed her, teleporting to Jean's SUV instead. Jean followed suit, placing her plate of French toast in the sink and then heading out. It would be better to make it to school early today so they could make it back quickly and Jean could sneak in to see Scott, if only for a minute. Jean stopped at the kitchen door and turned back around. "You coming, Rogue?"

Rogue looked up at her and gave a half smile, which was rare to find on Rogue. "Yeah, Ah -- Ah'll be raght there," she answered, her Southern drawl coming out deeper in her statement.

Jean nodded her head and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Rogue alone with only the company of the deathly silence. Rogue looked around the kitchen in paranoia. She shuddered at the thought. Why should she even be paranoid to begin with? The mansion was safe, wasn't it? Rogue got up to also take her plate to the sink when something stopped her. She felt a cool gust air sweep past her and Rogue immediately turned on her defenses. There was no one there. She didn't even know where the gust of wind came from. The window wasn't open at all. It was also odd that the wind blew, yet Rogue felt herself heat up. She still felt goose bumps make their way up and down her arms. She dropped her plate as a hideous image blocked her mind. Rogue closed her eyes and held her breath. The images of last night flashed before her in a haze of red, orange, and yellow. Something once again clutched at her. Something or someone wouldn't let her leave. It was holding her back and it's grip tightened as she saw herself struggle. She was losing her breath when something snapped her back into reality. The honking of a car horn.

Rogue immediately exited the kitchen and headed into the foyer. "C'mon, Rogue!" Kitty shouted. "We're gonna be, like, late to school!"

Rogue opened the door, grabbed her backpack from the side and walked out of the mansion. She hopped into the back seat of Jean's SUV as they sped off and away from the mansion. Rogue looked back cautiously as the mansion grew smaller and smaller as the distance between it got larger. Rogue turned back around and hoped she could have a normal day, away from anything that had been going on. Maybe, just maybe, her visions would go away.

****

…………………………

"Has any of their conditions changed yet, Hank?" Ororo asked, the tiredness of the night creeping into her voice. She had stayed with Evan and Scott and nothing seemed to change in her point of view, both only growing paler and what seemed to be weaker. Ororo closed her eyes and hoped to wake up from some kind of dream. Why was any of this happening to any of the students? They never did anything wrong. Ororo stifled back a small cry that was about to escape her. No, she couldn't. She had to be strong for Evan and Scott. She had to be strong for everyone around her.

Hank walked up to her with a clipboard and eyed her suspiciously. He knew how hard this was on her. It wasn't something to take lightly. He, like Ororo, had been up all night running tests and other things to figure out what was going on with two of his students. Whenever he stopped, his fatigue seemed to catch up with him. Hank sighed and looked at his two patients who still lay on the medical beds, in the same still positions. They hadn't shifted one bit. It was beginning to worry him. Hank was a scientist and doctor. It killed him that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with Scott and Evan. It was as if there was something going on within their own beings that was causing their bodies to react. Hank scratched his head in thought and then looked once again at Ororo.

"I'm afraid not," Hank answered. "If anything, it's only gotten worse overnight."

"What exactly do you mean by worse?" Ororo asked, her voice shaky and full of concern.

"Evan's body temperature has lowered considerably and I'm afraid he might go into shock. Although, it's strange," Hank stated, pondering the thought on his mind as he brushed the subject that had been bugging him the entire night.

"What is?" Ororo questioned Hank, sitting up straighter and awaiting the answer she knew wasn't going to be good.

"Well, his body temperature is low, but he is sweating considerably. Which is, unfortunately, the opposite I can say for Scott," Hank replied. Ororo tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in question. "Scott's body temperature is rising and he's also sweating considerably. I can't seem to stabilize either of them."

Ororo stopped the unshed tears from falling and swallowed. Hard. This could not be going on. She still couldn't receive an answer. Hank looked at her and wished he could give her some good news, but he didn't want to lie to her. He cared about the two boys, and all of the students also, and he also hated to see them like this. And Hank couldn't do anything about it. He was helpless. Hank just watched Ororo and realized that she needed to get out. She needed to get out of the mansion and take a breather, like Logan had gone to do. There was only so much a person could handle.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest, Ororo," Hank suggested to the white haired woman. "I'll stay here and watch over them."

Ororo looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She glanced over to the other side and noticed that Logan was no longer at Scott's bedside. Hank followed her gaze and then turned back to her. "Logan went upstairs to get some food and cool off a bit. He'll be back."

Ororo just nodded, not feeling up to arguing with Hank about resting. So she would take a small break. What was the worst that could happen anyway? She looked up at Hank and noticed his worry lines. Although anyone could hardly see, there were little black marks under his eyes indicating that he hadn't had enough sleep. Ororo began to worry.

"What about you, Hank?" She asked him as he looked up from his clipboard to meet her gaze. "You also need the rest and you obviously have not gotten any in the past twenty four hours."

Hank sighed again. He couldn't rest now. Not when he had work to do and everyone was relying on him to give them all answers. He shook his head as she got up out of the chair. "No, Ororo. You go, I'll be fine. You probably need the rest more than I do anyway."

Ororo just nodded at him and began to head towards the exit. She turned around and took one last glance at Evan and Scott. Hank saw her and ushered her out quickly. "They'll be fine. Go."

Ororo gave him a tired smile and started walking out of the infirmary. She very slowly walked down the long metallic corridors, running her hands across the smooth but cold metal walls. She wanted to stay with Evan. And with Scott, but she was just so worn out. Logan had told her earlier that Jean had come down to the infirmary this morning to check up on Evan and Scott. But of course, even Ororo knew that she was more worried about Scott. Logan had ushered her out of the room without granting her wish. He had made an excuse that about no visiting until they knew for sure what was going on. Ororo knew that Jean and Scott shared some kind of bond and that it was tearing her up inside to not know what was going on with him. It felt as though she was being shut out. Ororo knew how that felt. She was more or less following Logan's instincts. There was something going on with these nightmares and the professor did seem to be hiding something from all of them.

Ororo brushed a hand to wipe away a stray tear that had silently made it's way down her cheek. All she was doing was waiting, and that obviously wasn't satisfying enough for her. She had promised her sister that Evan would be safe here and that she would never let anything happen to him as long as she was watching over him. Ororo laughed inside. _So much for that promise, _Ororo thought. She was beginning to think that she was a bad aunt. How could she ever let things spin out of control like this. But, listen to her. Ororo had promised herself to be strong and here she was wallowing in the world of self-pity. Professor Xavier was searching for some answers, Logan was always comforting her, Hank was finding answers to Scott and Evan's conditions and here she was, blaming herself as if the entire world rested it's worries on her shoulders.

Ororo stopped her guilt trip and stopped to listen for a moment. There was nothing but the now far away beeping from the infirmary and the light sound of rain coming from outside. Ororo's eyebrows went up slowly. She didn't know if it were her emotions making the rain fall outside or if it was Mother Nature. These days, she couldn't tell which was which. She just shook her head and reassured herself that everything would be ok if she just stayed calm. Ororo finally made her way to the elevator when she heard it. Two sounds that would forever be embedded in her memory. Ororo widened her eyes as she immediately ran back to the infirmary in a panicked hurry as the sound of the beeping machines flat lining buzzed in her ears.

****

…………………………

It was an extremely boring day at school as all the students waited for fourth period to be over with so they could go to lunch. It had been a stressful day, the students groaning the entire time about it only being Wednesday. Time seemed to pass by slowly, but not as slowly as it was going for Jean Grey. She had been sitting in Physics class for what seemed like eternity. She just sat there staring blankly at the chalkboard as the teacher went on explaining about this and that. She didn't really know and she frankly didn't care as of right now anyhow. Jean had tuned out the teacher and was lost in her own little world. She didn't have time to worry about school and projects and assignments. She could only worry about one person. Scott. He had been on Jean's mind ever since last night causing her to not have the most relaxing sleep.

Jean gnawed at her lip and closed her eyes. Last night replayed over in her head as she tried to sort out what was going on with their link. She had only so much as felt that he was in trouble and that's it. Something was shutting Jean out and she couldn't figure out what it was. That irritated her completely to the point where she was aggravated. Everything had happened so fast that she couldn't possibly stop to sort out all of the details. With Evan and Scott both collapsing in pretty much the same day it was pretty hard to get one's head straight. Jean ignored the teacher completely and turned to look out the window. But, that's not what she was really wanting to see. What she really wanted to see was Scott giving her one of his looks as they both entertained each other to pass the time. But, the seat next to Jean was vacant and as she looked out the window she felt her heart grow empty inside. This was Scott's seat and he wasn't even here to share the misery of school with her. Jean outlined the chair and placed her chin in her hand as she tried to hold back the tears that were stinging the tip of her eyes.

Jean breathed heavily and bit her lip to hold back all of her emotions. School was definitely not the place to lose your cool. She needed to stay tough. She could do this. Jean sat up straighter and tried to wipe her mind of recent events and instead focused on the teacher. After an entire second, she slumped her shoulders back down and bowed her head in defeat. Who was she kidding anyway? The concern and worry was slowly eating away at her and she could do nothing. Deep down Jean felt that there was something wrong as her heart thumped faster and grew emptier. She hoped school would end soon so she could go home and make sure that Scott was ok. Relief spread quickly over her face as the school bell rang and she was free for at least a half hour. Jean quickly collected her books and headed out of the classroom, hoping not to bump into anyone right now. People weren't exactly fond of mutants these days anyway. She wanted to avoid all possible contact.

Jean speed walked down the hallway and to her locker before she halted mid-step and goose bumps ran down her spine. Jean narrowed her eyes suspiciously and slowly turned around. She had the weird feeling that she was being watched. She could feel someone near her but she didn't know who it was. She immediately sensed pure evil and then it vanished. The hallway was clearing and all she saw was Principal Kelly walking by her, giving her a scowl and a glare of hatred. Everyone knew that mutants weren't exactly on his favorites list. Heck, even that was an understatement. Ever since the sentinel incident, Principal Kelly made it perfectly clear that he didn't want mutants at his school, dubbing them dangerous. But, the school board disagreed and he wasn't exactly too happy about that. His expression immediately changed when he saw one of the human students walk by him. Jean continued watching him until he disappeared from view.

Jean breathed a sigh of relief. She turned back around, her destination still her locker, when she almost bumped into Mr. Flemmings. Jean steadied her books before they toppled over and adjusted herself before she looked up and into the face of the not too happy teacher in front of her. Mr. Flemmings cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Shouldn't you be somewhere, Miss Grey?" he asked, studying her with a look of pure hatred. He obviously knew that she was a mutant and the entire student body at the Xavier Institute knew that Mr. Flemmings was second in line next to Principal Kelly for hatred of mutants. That, Jean knew, was clearly evident by the look on his face.

"Um, yes actually, Mr. Flemmings," Jean replied, slowly backing away from him. "I was just heading to the cafeteria, but I--"

"Look, Miss Grey," Mr. Flemmings started, cutting her off. "We have rules, and don't think because that mutant professor of yours has connections, that you can get away with doing whatever it is you want."

"Of--of course not, sir," Jean said, both disgusted and taken aback by his behavior and attitude. Whoever said that schools were supposed to be the safest place must have been living in a shell.

"If anything, you and your little friends of mutant scum shouldn't even be in this school," Mr. Flemmings practically spat out. Jean just stared at him, flabbergasted and wide-eyed. "Now, I don't expect to see you out here alone again, do you understand me, Miss Grey?"

Jean looked behind him and noticed some students, human obviously, walking around and about. Jean raised her eyebrows at the teacher and scowled. She usually didn't lose it, but he was going too far. He obviously meant a mutant alone in the hallway. "Is that a threat, sir?"

"Maybe, and maybe not," Mr. Flemmings replied. "But," he lowered his voice and stared her down. "You and your friends have my warning."

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Flemmings?" a kind, yet firm voice asked him. At the sound of the voice, Mr. Flemmings backed away from Jean, but he didn't answer. Instead, Jean turned to Mr. Gehenna and smiled at him, thankful that he had saved her from this mutant hater before she completely lost her temper. Definitely not something that Jean wanted to reveal in school. Principal Kelly would definitely throw her out of school.

"Oh, no, nothing, sir," Jean answered quickly. "I was just on my way to lunch." Jean abruptly looked down at her watch. "I'd better go." Jean walked past Mr. Flemmings and Mr. Gehenna, who was now standing next to his colleague, and mouthed a thank you. Mr. Gehenna just smiled at her and watched her until she disappeared down the hall. Mr. Gehenna silently wondered where Scott Summers was. He and Jean usually went to lunch together, or at least he had always seen them. He hadn't seen Scott for two days, that was odd. His attention, though, finally turned to Mr. Flemmings in front of him, who was now walking down the hall in a quickened pace. Mr. Gehenna sighed as he watched him go; anything for that man to avoid any confrontation about his actions.

Mr. Gehenna was about to head back into his classroom when he felt that he had completely forgotten to ask Jean about how Evan was doing. What had happened yesterday had been a horrible sight. Mr. Gehenna shook his head as he recalled the scene that had happened yesterday right in his very own classroom. He shuddered and was at the door to his classroom when he stepped on something. Mr. Gehenna stopped and bent down, picking up the large envelope on the floor. "What in the world?" he asked himself. He examined the envelope and looked at the front of it. It had a label on it that read: 'Private: Dan Flemmings'. Mr. Gehenna sighed and realized that he'd just have to drop by his colleague's house and give this back to him. But, he had a feeling that it was going to be another long day.

****

…………………………

Kitty and Kurt both walked down the hall at the end of the day, thankful that it was finally over. They wanted to head home as soon as possible, check up on their friends and maybe, just maybe, try and concentrate on their homework. It had been a rough day. Rumors around the school were spreading about Evan and what had happened to him yesterday. Some were saying that he was demented, while others were spreading that he had a 'totally non-curable disease'. Kitty shuddered at that thought. Usually, she was into gossip, but not when it spread bad things about other people. Then again, to just about everyone in the school, mutants weren't really people anyway.

Kitty and Kurt finally made their way outside and to Jean's car, where Rogue and Jean already waited there patiently. Kitty laughed inside herself. On a usual day, Scott would be waiting for them and he would have the 'you're always late' expression written all over his face. The part that you could see at least. Then Kitty and Kurt would make up a stupid excuse, he'd nod his head with a hint of a smile on his face, and they'd get into the car. Then Kitty would turn her head only to see Evan skateboarding away from the school, the familiar sounds of the wheels making it's way into her head. But today, Kitty realized, Scott nor Evan were there. Everyone was just in a bad mood. Nothing could really lift her spirits right now.

The four of them got into the car slowly and silently. They didn't bother to exchange any words between each other; all of them having different things and worries on their mind. Jean started the car and thought that she saw Mr. Flemmings pass by and give them a glare. Jean narrowed her eyes, but still kept her cool. She rolled down her window and turned on the radio so there wouldn't be complete and utter silence in the car. Just as she was about to roll out of her parking space, she was stopped by a car horn. They all turned to see Mr. Gehenna come to a standstill next to them. Curiosity getting the best of them, they all rolled down their windows so they could hear what he had to say.

"Jean, um, everyone," Mr. Gehenna started, looking at each and every one of them in the eyes. "I forgot to ask you about Evan's condition. Is he alright?"

Jean breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath. She thought that Mr. Gehenna was about to ask her about what she and Mr. Flemmings had been talking about earlier that day. Luckily, that wasn't the case.

"Right now, Mr. Gehenna, Evan looks like he's going to recover," Jean lied. None of them actually knew what was going on with their teammates' conditions.

"Well, tell him that I send my regards," Mr. Gehenna said with a half a smile.

"Don't worry, sir, I will," Jean complied, smiling in return.

"Oh, and Jean," Mr. Gehenna started. Jean looked at him questioningly. "Tell him to get well, ok."

"Will do, sir," Jean reassured him. "Thanks."

Mr. Gehenna just nodded and watched her pull out of the parking lot faster than he'd seen anybody drive out of school before in his life. He turned back to his thoughts and looked down at the envelope in his hands. He sighed. Now, he had other business to attend to. Mr. Gehenna didn't think the confrontation between him and Mr. Flemmings was going to be pretty, but he had to face it. Ever since his colleague had made it clear that he despised mutants, he had been avoiding him. It's not that mutants were Mr. Gehenna's favorite people in the world, but they were still people nonetheless, and he treated them as equally as he would treat any other student of his. Mr. Gehenna wiped the thought from his mind. Why would he even bother with a man that was probably thick headed anyway? He would just do his duty of returning the envelope and hoped that eventually, Mr. Flemmings would change his mind about the whole mutant issue. Mr. Gehenna drove off not knowing how completely wrong he was.

****

…………………………


	6. Chapter Five

****

Disclaimer: Should I really keep putting this up, I mean come on, I don't own them. Unfortunately they belong to someone else. Yadda, yadda, yadda, yadda…..eh, you get the point.

****

Author's Note: Hey all. Well, I hope you all liked last chapter, because things are gonna finally start moving along. It gets better, I promise, and the torture will begin. Not much to say except that school has definitely been keeping me busy and I haven't had much time to myself, but I know I'll be able to get this done. No worries, I never leave a story unfinished no matter how long it takes me. Well, also, to this story, I have posted a new one up in the movie section -- something inspired me last night and I had to write it. Don't worry, it's a one-shot, so Sacrifice is my first priority again! If you're interested though, it's called "Facing the Truth"…and it has a bit of Jott in it. Also, those Jott fans who aren't reading "Timeless" by sweet-destiny3 are definitely missing out on a lot of romance, so head on over… the story's great!! Well, that's all for now…don't forget to review and ENJOY!

****

Slickboy444: Hey. Well, once again you reviewed. You don't know how much I appreciate reading them, they're like my air of freedom. Sometimes, I think that you're the only reason that I continue writing this. Yup, things are definitely getting strange though and you'll see what I do to Scott and Evan in this chapter. More nightmares to come in the following chapters, this one is more of an encounter with two people… you'll see. Well, thanks for always reviewing, and hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

****

Mark C: Welcome. Well, I'm glad you're also reading my story. It's great to have one more shipper. I'm glad that you like it so far. Hope to hear more from you and what you think… hope you like this chapter.

****

Sweet-destiny3: Your stories are what inspire me to write more. Your funny yet powerful elements of drama help me… and if you write one more sad story, I'll kill you! J/K! Anyways, thanks for being so patient with me as I finally find my muse. Thank you for your wonderful reviews, they really make my day so much more than it is!

****

………………………..

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

………………………..

Chapter 5

Mr. Gehenna drove down the long block, trying to remember if he had the address correct. He had only been to Mr. Flemmings' house once in his life and that had been for a teacher's meeting he had planned for back to school. He was pretty sure he was heading down the right street. Finally he found his way to the house, checking the address to make sure he was right. Yep, it was. There it was: 666 Blaze St. Mr. Gehenna parked his car in the driveway and cut off the ignition. Slowly exiting the vehicle, Mr. Gehenna grabbed the large envelope next to him and headed for the door. Not exactly watching where he was going, Mr. Gehenna tripped over a rock on the pathway and almost fell, but he caught himself before he did. The envelope, on the other hand, wasn't as fortunate.

The large envelope slipped out of Mr. Gehenna's hands and landed on the pavement, almost all of it's contents spilling out. Curiosity getting the best of him, he bent over and picked up the contents of the envelope. As he read over the sheets his eyes widened and practically bulged out of his head. This couldn't be happening. Not his own colleague. He read over the papers again. It seemed to be a proposal of some kind. A proposal to the school board about banning mutants from the school. Mr. Gehenna pondered this thought and wondered what the school board would really say about this. They had agreed to let mutants back into the school as long as they never used their powers. Mr. Gehenna shook his head at the recent discoveries that he had just found. He took a deep breath, put the papers back into their envelope - ashamed of snooping - and headed to his colleague's door. Mr. Gehenna reached the door and heard a clatter come from inside. Before he rang the doorbell, he heard the other half of the conversation that Mr. Flemmings was having from inside.

"No, I don't think you are listening to what I'm saying, sir," Mr. Gehenna heard Mr. Flemmings say from inside. "These mutants are dangerous…. No, sir, I have not encountered any such behavior, but I know…… No, sir, they should not have the right to learn in a public school…… Of course, sir… Yes, I'm sorry, sir. Thank you for your time. Good bye." Mr. Gehenna heard his colleague hang up the phone. "Bastard," Mr. Flemmings muttered under his breath. "I'll show you one day." Mr. Gehenna flinched at that and couldn't bear to listen any longer and rung the doorbell.

A couple of moments later the door swung open and a very angry man looked out. "Yeah, what the hell do ya want?" he barked. That tone certainly took Mr. Gehenna by surprise and he slightly jumped back. Mr. Flemmings was also surprised to see him. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and the anger on his face disappeared. "Oh, uh, Dev. I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Having a bad day, Dan?" Mr. Gehenna asked, although he had heard pretty much half of the conversation while he was standing there.

Mr. Flemmings laughed and ran his hand over his chin. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, you could say that." Mr. Gehenna just mustered a smile. "Please come in, Dev."

"Uh, no thanks, I won't be here for long," Mr. Gehenna declined the offer, but he just could bring himself to say anything after what he had just heard.

"So, what brings ya to my part of the neighborhood?" Mr. Flemmings asked.

"Yeah, about that," Mr. Gehenna started. "Well, you were walking to your class and you seemed to have dropped this envelope on your way there. I just came by to drop it off for you."

Mr. Flemmings looked nervous once those words leaked out of his colleague's mouth. Mr. Gehenna just smiled and held out the envelope for him to take. Mr. Flemmings smiled back nervously, but still took the envelope his friend was handing to him. "Uh, thanks, I'm, uh, glad you found it for me. Thanks a lot, Dev."

"It was nothing, really," Mr. Gehenna replied. They just stood there for a moment, a thick and awkward silence hanging in the air.

After about a minute, Mr. Gehenna smiled nicely and started to back away from his colleague. "Well, Dan, I should really get going now. You know I have a lot of papers to grade and all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mr. Flemmings replied and waved, the envelope still being held tightly in his other hand as he watched Mr. Gehenna get into his car. "I'll see you later, then?"

"Yeah, later!" Mr. Gehenna called back. Mr. Flemmings looked down at the envelope in his hand and then a question came to his mind. He had been meaning to ask his friend this question when he had told him that he thought that mutants were just like humans. "Why do you defend them, Dev?"

Mr. Gehenna was caught off guard by that question and all he could do in return was stare and blink until the question registered. He blinked back again, trying very hard to try and figure out what he would say to answer that question. "I don't defend them, Dan. Why would you think something like that?"

"I'm not thinking it, I know it," Mr. Flemmings stated. "You teach them, you talk to them, and you defend them. Why?" It was generally a simple question, but for Mr. Gehenna, it was the hardest thing that he had to answer. For a moment, all he could do was ponder the thought before he looked at Mr. Flemmings at the door to his car and swallowed.

"Dan, it's not that I defend them," Mr. Gehenna started and looked at his colleague's dead in the eyes. "I just think that they deserve to be treated like the rest of us."

"Why is that? They're dangerous. They do nothing but hurt people, Dev," Mr. Flemmings argued. "They can't be trusted and they're just trying to use us so they can eventually get us out of the way."

"Dan, they're just kids," Mr. Gehenna fired back. This guy was really getting on his nerves.

"Yeah. Kids with lots of power," Mr. Flemmings added harshly. "Can't you see? Can't you see what they're trying to do? They're trying to manipulate us!"

"What gives you pure evidence of that, Dan?" Mr. Gehenna asked, agitated at this man's approach to mutants and what he really thought of them.

"Oh, don't worry about that. The evidence is there, alright!" Mr. Flemmings stated bitterly. "You saw what they did on the street during that attack."

"I can't listen to this anymore," Mr. Gehenna muttered under his breath and sighed. "Look, Dan, I really have to get going."

"Wait-- why don't we join forces, you and I? Whaddaya say?" Mr. Flemmings held up the envelope in his hand so that it would be in Mr. Gehenna's range of sight. "You know what this is, Dev?"

Mr. Gehenna stopped midway into his car and looked up at his colleague in suspicion and curiosity. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Mr. Flemmings, undaunting, waiting for him to continue. He was now all ears. Mr. Gehenna knew that what he was about to hear wasn't anywhere near any good intentions, but since curiosity killed the cat; he decided that listening to him wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"It's a letter to the school board and why mutants don't belong in school," Mr. Flemmings answered the rhetorical question that he had posed to his friend a moment ago. "We could join together, see to it that the normal students get what they deserve. Come on, whaddaya say, huh?"

Mr. Gehenna flinched at that for he knew what had been in the envelope all along, and suddenly he felt really bad. But, that still didn't excuse his colleague from saying what he said and writing that letter to begin with. Mr. Gehenna got into the car angrily and opened his window, looking outside to glare at his colleague. "I say no, Dan. And until you can get your head straight about this entire situation, then I'm afraid I can't speak with you either. Good bye, Dan."

Mr. Flemmings' smile quickly faded away at Mr. Gehenna's final statement. He watched the car drive away with an angry face. After all these years of teaching, he thought that he had found a friend in Mr. Gehenna, but oh, was he wrong. As Mr. Gehenna's car sped off, Mr. Flemmings gaze shifted into that of an evil monster's. No one. No one was going to walk all over him. He would get what he wanted in the end. Mr. Flemmings was sure about that. He smirked evilly as he turned back to his doorway clutching the envelope tighter in his hand. The day would come soon, and Mr. Gehenna would pay for ever doubting and betraying him. He would see.

****

…………………………

"Check his vital stats, now!" Hank McCoy seemed to bark at Ororo as he watched Evan's vital signs spring back to life a moment later. Ororo did as she was told, but it seemed to be all a blur to her. Everything seemed to be going by in slow motion. Only a second ago, the worst fear in her life had come true, and Evan had been dying. When she had heard the heart monitors flat line she had immediately run back to the infirmary at a fast pace to see what was going on. There, Hank had been scurrying around the room trying to save both Scott and Evan's lives at the same time. It seemed impossible. He had quickly put her in charge of her nephew as he worked on Scott. Ororo didn't think that she could've been very strong to handle such a situation, but she had to be strong, if only for Evan and Scott. Miraculously, Ororo relieved a sigh; Evan's heart had started beating once again by itself. Now, as Ororo made herself over to his bedside to check up on him, she still hadn't forgotten the sound of another machine pumping in her ears.

Ororo obviously didn't know how it had happened, but it had, and Evan's blood pressure was rising again. Ororo watched the machine and with every new heartbeat, Ororo felt a great part of her pain wash away from her. She gently stroked Evan's forehead, trying to ignore the sound of another machine in her ears. Ororo didn't know if she should be happy or sad. Everything seemed to be happening so fast that all the images of the past few minutes were clouded in a ball of confusion in her mind. The students would be arriving at home soon, and she didn't want to know what was going on. She wanted to protect them from everything so they'd never have to see and feel anything like she'd witnessed. It was overly exhausting, but she had to hand in there. Ororo looked over Evan one last time to make sure that he was ok. Everything seemed to be alright, except for the dark red marks making their way onto Evan's skin like second nature. Ororo furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and stared at them. They looked like they were some kinds of deep bite marks to her. She didn't know what to make of it and she got worried. Unfortunately, Scott's heart machine seemed to get louder in her ear and she couldn't ignore it. She would have to see to Evan later, hoping that nothing would happen to him while she wasn't looking.

Ororo's heart leapt into her throat when she looked over at Scott who lay motionless on the bed as Hank scurried over to him quickly and set the EKG machine next to him. Ororo placed a quick glance over at Evan to make sure that everything was ok and then made it back over to Scott's bedside. She prayed deep down that Evan would remain ok and that Scott would come back to them. Hank was assembling the machine as the sounds felt like they were getting louder and louder. Ororo closed her eyes for one second only to open her eyes as a shiver ran up and down her spine. She tried to imagine that this wasn't happening as Hank shot angry words at the machine for not working the way he wanted it to. Ororo would've looked on in shock at the man that usually never lost his temper. She couldn't blame him though. When you had one of your student's life in your hands, she would have gotten frustrated also. Everything seemed to become a big blur as she tried to process everything that was going on around her, but calming herself just didn't seem to work as she looked down at Scott's motionless body.

Hank was desperately attempting to get the machine working, but nothing was happening. The heart monitor stung his every nerve the longer he tried to get it working. He groaned angrily. This was not the time for the machine to stop working on him. Not now. Not when someone very dear to him was at stake. Hank, in one last angry attempt, banged on one of the buttons and it suddenly sprang to life. Hank thanked God and pulled out the paddles. He made his way towards Scott's upper body and hit a button to a certain range. Once he had gotten it to the jolts that he needed, he placed the paddles on Scott's chest and pressed down on them, sending the first wave of electrical shock through his body. Scott's body jolted but nothing happened. The heart monitor still echoed in his ears as it produced the same never ending sound of loss.

As he kept trying and trying without receiving any results, he hadn't realized that Logan was standing at the doorway, standing in what the man thought was shock. He quickly strode over to where Ororo, Hank, and now the professor were standing. All Hank could hear was quiet muttering as the sounds of the machine created an annoying buzz in his ear. Professor Xavier was behind him, his voice in his mind, trying to calm his nerves about the situation. Hank wasn't fooled though. He could hear the professor's tired voice and his fear as he bent over near Scott's head. _Scott_, he sent. _Scott, please come back to us. _No response. Professor Xavier thought that it was strange. It felt like Scott wasn't responding but also like something was pushing him out. Hank breathed hard and pressed the paddles of the machine and sent another shock through Scott's body. "C'mon, Scott! Don't die on us!"

All of a sudden, the room grew very quiet. The machine that had been flat lining only moments ago had somehow shut off. A cold wind flooded the room and everyone shivered. Everything seemed to be frozen in place as the four adults just sat and watched the machine and Scott intently, silently waiting for something to happen. Hank seemed baffled. The machine wasn't supposed to shut off, but somehow he had a gut feeling that something was seriously wrong with what had just happened. A few moments passed and the hope was slowly dying in the room. Hank sighed in defeat. He had tried the best that he could, but it just hadn't been enough. He walked over to the machine to see what had happened. It was odd, the machine was still turned on, but nothing was happening.

Hank shook his head. Lack of sleep must be doing something to his mind. Now he could swear that he was hallucinating. He turned to give all of his friends a look that said 'I'm sorry.' There was dead silence in the room. They all had their heads bowed down in sadness and remorse. Logan looked ashamed that he couldn't have done anything as he held Ororo who had let the silent tears fall from her eyes. Professor Xavier sat next to the bed of his surrogate son and showed no sign of emotion except for the hurt look in his eyes. His expression was grave and he took a deep sigh to try to clear things in his mind. He tried to reach out to him, but there was nothing. Nothing he could do. He had been powerless, and the young man that he had thought of as a son had lost his life because of it. He wanted to be in denial. He wanted to tell himself that this was a bad dream. The deathful silence in the room didn't help matters at all. This couldn't really be happening, but it was true… they had just lost the leader of the X-men, and someone so much more to them. A student and a son.

****

…………………………

Mr. Flemmings dialed the number that he had memorized long ago on the dial pad of the phone. It had been a long day and Mr. Gehenna, a man whom he had called a friend, had betrayed him and sided with the enemy. To Mr. Flemmings, that kind of behavior was definitely unacceptable. It was not going to tolerate something like that. Not on his turf. He would show that mutie lover that no one crosses him, especially with a situation such as this one. He narrowed his beady eyes and waited for someone to pick up the phone. "C'mon, you pieces of scum," he muttered into the phone until someone finally picked up. "Uh, yes, hello," Mr. Flemmings greeted through the phone.

Mr. Flemmings spoke into the phone and told the secretary whom he wanted to speak to. She immediately got the superintendent of the schools on the phone. Mr. Flemmings would also show him if he tried to turn him down once again. He wasn't going to let himself slip off the hook that quickly. This time he was going to persuade the superintendent that he was worth listening to no matter what the consequences. Finally the superintendent of the schools came onto the phone sounding very unpleased with who was on the opposite end of the phone. Mr. Wilkins rubbed his temples and cleared his throat. This man was not going to stop calling him until he obviously got his point across. He sighed and realized that sometimes people had too much drive to get to where they want to be. He smiled as if Mr. Flemmings was in the room with him and said in the most 'I'm trying not to get annoyed of this conversation' tone, "Hello, Mr. Flemmings," Mr. Wilkins greeted. "What can I do for you now?"

"Hello, Mr. Wilkins, sir," Mr. Flemmings greeted, trying to ignore the tone in his voice. "I just wanted to once again discuss with you the--"

Mr. Wilkins annoyingly cut him off. "Mr. Flemmings, is this about the mutant case again?" He didn't mean to sound rude, but the man was starting to get on his last nerve. Some people just couldn't take no for an answer.

"Why, yes sir, it is," Mr. Flemmings replied. "You see, I've come to a conc--"

"Look, Mr. Flemmings," Mr. Wilkins started very sternly. "With all due respect, but you've already come to me with the same proposal three times already. The answer is still no. Unless, of course, I can help you with something else."

"Uh, no, sir," Mr. Flemmings stated.

"Then I'm afraid that I cannot help you. I'm sorry," Mr. Wilkins apologized, having had it up to his head with this same proposal about taking mutants out of the school system. He didn't want people to misunderstand him. He didn't exactly approve completely of the mutant population going to the local public schools, but what exactly was he supposed to do about it? Mr. Wilkins had discussed his concern of endangering the 'normal' students with Professor Xavier. The good professor had disagreed with him completely.

"My students are certainly well trained to control their powers, no matter what the situation," Professor Xavier had told him. Mr. Wilkins had believed him because he knew the professor was an honest man. He didn't exactly know how he knew, but he just did. Mr. Wilkins rubbed his temples again. He didn't know if he was doing the right thing, but he hoped he was. He wasn't usually the type of person to degrade anybody; he believed in giving people a fair chance. Maybe mutants deserved that much too.

"Please, sir, just give me a chance to explain," Mr. Flemmings pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Flemmings," Mr. Wilkins said gravely into the phone. "But, this conversation is over. Good bye."

Mr. Flemmings narrowed his dark, beady eyes and shot a look that could kill at the phone when the line went dead and there was a distinct buzzing noise in his ear. He pounded his fist against the table in frustration and anger. How could a man he was supposed to respect just hang up on him without even hearing what he had to say? Of course, there was the part where Mr. Wilkins was just plain annoyed of his actions of calling him every few hours. Maybe the man had better things to do, but Mr. Flemmings believed that there was nothing as important as what he had to say about the mutant problem. It needed to be eliminated. And quickly. There had to be a way he could make him see that he was right.

"Those morons will see," Mr. Flemmings muttered angrily under his breath. "They'll see and I'll be the one to show them. They'll regret the day that they turned their backs on Dan Flemmings."

Mr. Flemmings believed that mutants didn't even have the right to breathe the same air as the normal human beings; much less go to the same school and get the same education. What was wrong with these people? Couldn't they see it the way he did? Mutants were a plague upon this earth and they didn't deserve anything good. They were stealing from the students who did deserve a good future. Mr. Flemmings dumped the phone onto the couch and paced his living room. He was trying to think of the best way to make this situation work. He picked up an old newspaper that was lying around on his couch. It was about a month old. The picture was of the mutants supposedly 'defending' themselves in the streets of Bayville. He glared at the picture and then spit on it, throwing it to the floor. Mutants were planning to take over and he knew it. Mr. Flemmings was going to stop it, whether he lost his teaching license or not. He wanted to make the true students safe.

Anybody who was going to go against him would see that he didn't need them. He was fine on his own. The mutant scum would be eliminated, even if he had to do it himself. There was no way he was letting anyone walk all over him and take away what the true beings of the earth have succeeded in doing. Making the world a better place. And Mr. Flemmings only believed that the wonderful world that they lived in was going to be destroyed by mutants. To protect the people, he needed to start with the local public schools and wipe out the existence of mutants there first. He finally came up with an idea that was brilliant. He stopped pacing around the living room and planned to do something constructive with his plan. Surprisingly, he was still clutching the large envelope in his hands. He pulled out the contents of the envelope and scanned over them quickly. He smiled a crooked smile that would've scared little children on Halloween.

Mr. Flemmings threw the envelope on the floor and tightened his grip on the sheets of papers in his hand. He walked over to the couch and kept the sardonic smile on his face the entire time. Picking up the phone, he started unconsciously dialing a number he came to memorize by heart. His eyes never left the papers as the person he was calling finally picked up on the other end of the line. Mr. Wilkins could rot for all he cared, he was taking matters into his own hands now and no one was going to stop him. He heard a familiar voice on the other end and his smile widened.

"Principal Kelly, how are you?" Mr. Flemmings greeted cheerily. If anyone would understand where he was coming from, it would be the school's principal. "Listen, I was wondering……"

Mr. Flemmings continued his conversation as if the world now brought on something of a challenge. A dark shadow loomed over his features as the conversation got to be very interesting. He walked around his living room as the sun continued shining outside. The trees swayed back and forth as if they were afraid of something that the human eye could not detect. A dark cloud seemed to cover up the sun and completely oblivious to anyone around, evil eyes watched as everything was finally starting to go as planned. It would all end soon. Very soon.

****

…………………………


	7. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I really don't know why I would be sitting here if I did.

****

Author's Note: Hey again! Well, thanks to Slickboy, Lace, Lexan and Wen for reviewing "Facing the Truth." Much appreciation to you guys. I really appreciated it. I think that last chapter was the most reviews I've gotten for this story. I'm really happy and thankful. You guys are the best! Well, as promised, this here is the next chapter to this story and let me tell you that it took a really long time to write. I kinda suffered from a writer's block and had to revisit my muse. I've been so busy lately and everything has been getting so dramatic lately, that I had to take a pause. But, I'm here now and I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter…don't forget to review. Always a stickler for that one. Well, review and ENJOY!

****

Slickboy444: I'm glad the last chapter had you on the edge of your seat. I have much in store for later chapters and I'm really happy you're getting into it. I wanna thank you for being a very loyal reviewer. I completely appreciate it and the time you take to read my stuff. I am truly grateful. As for Scott being dead… well, you'll just have to read on. The plot with this strange force is also going to unravel but more so in the next chapter. For now, I hope you read and enjoy this chapter and I also hope that it doesn't disappoint. Thanks again and enjoy!

****

Mark C: So, Scott's your favorite character, huh? That's great to hear, he's one of my favorites as well. I hate all the Scott bashing, I mean he does hold all the X-men together and he's a great team leader. Maybe you're right about Mr. Flemmings, and maybe not. As far as that goes, you'll just have to keep reading. Thank you for your continuing reviews and enjoy this chapter!

****

Olivia: Hi, and thanks for your review. It really means a lot to know people are out there and are reading my story. I'm glad you like it, and also hope you like this chapter!

****

Diaz F: Wow, so you think Mr. Flemmings should be burnt in hell… well, that's a very interesting thought actually. Hehe, well, I agree… It is also rare to see a human helping mutants and defending them. Some people could be so cruel sometimes and to find one who doesn't hate mutants, well, it's great. The plot will unfold more in the next chapter especially and I hope you stick around to see what happens… enjoy this chapter!

****

Sweet-destiny3: As always, you give me support and I appreciate it greatly. You are a tremendous person with tremendous talents with an imagination I don't think I'll ever have… hehe, thanks for hanging in there with me. Although, I have to say that now I'm catching up to you and you'll have to speed it up. I know, homework (holds hands up). But, really, thanks. Enjoy!

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 6

Almost as it happened she felt it run through her like a jolt. She closed her eyes to process what was going on as it went through her. Jean then opened her green eyes as it became clear. There was something wrong with Scott. She could feel it running through her entire body as she ran through the lower levels and reached the medical bay. She was taking full strides and when she finally reached the door, it was as if she was watching a scene from somewhere else and not her own eyes. She finally reached the medical bay and had to blink twice at what she saw. It looked like someone had just died by the look on everyone's face. Then, her gaze shifted to the lone figure on the bed.

Jean heard it as soon as she walked into the room. It was like something ripped through her and trying to hold. _Jean_, she heard Scott mutter weakly as he tightly grasped the link. _Help me, please_.

"Scott!!" Jean shouted and immediately made her way over to him. She looked around the room and noticed the machine was off. "Why are the machines off? Huh? Turn them back on, dammit!" Jean yelled across the room at Hank who just turned his head solemnly at her. She felt a warm hand touch her shoulders and she turned around to be met with the grave face of Logan. She searched his eyes and then looked down at Scott's body expecting to hear the sounds of the machine. Nothing. Why wasn't Hank doing anything? He was just standing there like a zombie. Why wasn't he listening to her, Scott would die if it wasn't turned on.

"I'm so sorry, Jeannie, but it's over," Logan stated solemnly. She turned to him, confusion written all over her face. "He's gone."

"Logan, what are you talking about?" Jean asked, still obviously perplexed. She pointed at Scott's body and hovered over him protectively. "I don't know what you're talking about, but he's obviously gonna die if you leave the machines turned off."

Ororo tried not to cry. Her heart went out to Jean. It really did. The girl loved Scott dearly and she was in denial over the truth. Ororo would try to help her get by it as soon as she got over the fact that her 'child' was gone. Ororo walked towards her and held her shoulders, attempting to look her dead in the eyes. "Jean, it's ok. We know how you feel. But, Scott is gone and there is nothing that you can do about it."

Jean narrowed her eyes and shrugged away from Ororo's warm grasp. What were these people crazy? How could they talk about Scott like that? She could still feel him clearly in her mind and he was ok. What was wrong with them? She looked down at Scott and realized she had to do something.

Professor Xavier felt for her, but there was something off. Jean looked at him with confusion lingering in her eyes. Professor Xavier suddenly caught a spark of Scott in Jean's mind. His eyes widened. Could it be? Xavier never understood the strong psychic bond that was shared between his two first students. Even being the strongest telepath in the world, he wasn't able to fathom it. All he knew was that it was beyond anything he had ever seen form between two people. It was something so beyond his intelligence that he had given up on attempting to understand the concept. He merely knew that it was there. Well, he didn't have time to question that, instead looked over to Jean and she nodded at him, clarifying his implication.

"Hank, turn on the machines?" Professor Xavier ordered him.

Hank turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Professor, I'm sorry, but he's go--"

"Do what he says!" Logan practically shouted at him. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, but if what the professor was sending him true, then they still had a chance. Hank gaped at them, but with a clear shove in his mind at what Xavier had seen, he did as he was told. The results were amazing. All of a sudden the machines came to life and there was a resounding humming noise coming from them. The heart monitor was no longer flat lining, but instead was showing results of a miracle. Hank went over and stared at it in absolute shock. How could this be happening? Only a second ago, Scott was dying before his very eyes and now he was alive again. Hank looked at the machines again and realized that his fever was also starting to reduce. This was no short of a miracle.

Jean smiled when she heard the sounds of the heart monitor and sat next to Scott on the bed. She stroked his sweat matted hair and whispered a promise that she'd never leave his side anymore. Everyone just stared at them in shock. The situation was still not registering in their minds. Ororo opened her mouth but no words came. The questions would have to come later as they all turned their attention to the occupant of the bed that they thought they had lost forever. There was a soft moan and a deep intake of breath next to Jean as she kissed his feverish temple softly, reassuring him that she was there with him.

Scott moaned again and stirred as the darkness began to fade away from him and the heat stopped burning so strongly at his insides. It was merely lingering in the background, still unnerving him to no extent. There was a stark pain in his abdomen and chest that was eating away at his insides as he attempted to make it back into the conscious world. He heard soft voices whispering all around him and a bright light that was tugging at him to come back. Scott didn't need any evidence to know that it was Jean. The crazy laughter from far away was fading into the distance and all he could hear were soft voices and a beeping noise coming from somewhere that he couldn't distinguish. Another moan to clear up his hazy mind and his tired eyes were blinking back several times to get adjusted to the very bright light of the… infirmary?

Scott opened his eyes completely and let the light blind him. He looked around and he knew that everyone in the room had their attention turned to him. He couldn't seem to remember anything that had happened… only the nightmare. It was all that had plagued his mind. He could still see the blood, feel the fire, and hear that sinister laughter echoing throughout his mind like an attached presence that wouldn't leave him alone. He tried adjusting as everyone's gaze bore into him, burning a hole into him to see what was wrong. He could feel Jean's smooth hand hold his own clammy one and he felt safe. What he wanted to know though was, what was he doing in the infirmary?

"Jean?" he asked, his voice croaky and dry. He swallowed and it hurt his throat. He looked towards her and she looked somewhat blurry to his red vision. He blinked again and wondered if his fever was giving him a hallucination.

"Yeah, Scott," she stated, closing her eyes briefly and then opening them to see Scott, weakly squeezing her hand. "I'm here, you're ok."

Scott heard everyone give a relieved sigh when he spoke and that sent a shudder down his spine. Why were they all staring at him like he had just come back from the dead? He attempted to sit up, but it hurt too much to do it so he sat back down. He gave them a weak smile, but that just made him dizzy.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Scott," Hank finally said, finding his voice after all that had happened. "You've lost a lot of blood."

"You just scared the shit out o' all of us, do ya know that?" Logan asked him rhetorically. Scott gave him a confused look but Logan just smirked. "Don't ever do that again, Cyke. Don't ever do that again."

"Yes, you did give us quite a fright, Scott," Ororo said warmly, a small smile gracing her lips. "We are glad that you are back."

Now Scott was completely confused. Why were they welcoming him back? He was never gone, was he? He looked at Jean and she just gave him a smile along with a look that said that she didn't know what they were really talking about either. He didn't really care, he just wanted to get out of the infirmary. It wasn't the fondest place in the world and the IV that he was attached to wasn't exactly a sight for sore eyes. All he wanted to do was get a good night's sleep without anything, especially the nightmares, interrupting him. He felt Jean's hair on his arm and he felt the tiredness seep through him even more at her gentle touch. Was she always this soft? Scott felt the soft touch through their mental link also and was sent reassurance and love through it. He sent her back the same thing, but she could also feel his weariness. She just continued to run her fingers across his arm, slowly lulling him to sleep. Just when his eyes were half way closed, he felt a warm hand on his other arm.

Professor Xavier wheeled himself up to his surrogate son and gave his arm a squeeze. Whatever had just happened was over and it was reassuring to know that Scott was alright. How the ordeal had happened, he didn't know. Nor did he know how Jean could have still felt him when he couldn't even sense his mind anymore. The link never ceased to amaze him at all. Professor gave them both a smile. "Scott?" Xavier asked, knowing how tired Scott was, but needing him to answer the question he was about to ask. "Do you remember anything about what happened before you came to the infirmary or during your stay?"

Scott turned to him slowly, seeing pure concern in his mentor and surrogate father's eyes. Why was everyone so worried anyways? His eyes wandered over to Evan's bedside where he was still lying, but stirring. Ororo was taking her place next to him and there were very strange red marks all over his body. Scott then turned back to the question at hand. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. "No, professor. I… don't." Professor Xavier just nodded and patted his hand. Scott gave him a half smile and turned his head back to the regular position and closed his eyes. Finally, some sleep. Professor Xavier opened his mouth again, but noticed that he wasn't going to get his question answered, for Scott was already sound asleep. Jean curled her head and snuggled up next to his arm and closed her eyes also.

"Jean… ?" he asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"I'm staying here professor," Jean stated firmly. "I'll be fine. If he's ok, I'll be fine now."

"I'm sure you will be," Xavier replied and looked on as Jean closed her eyes. For a moment he just watched the two and couldn't help but muster up a smile, even in a situation such as this one. He finally turned to Logan and the gruff man knew that he wanted to have a talk. Hank was standing there adjusting the machines sneaking a glance at the now alive Scott every now and then to make sure that nothing went wrong. He tried to hide his growing weariness, but it didn't take long for the professor to sense it.

"Hank, you should rest, my friend," Professor Xavier suggested making it sound more desperate. "It's been a long day."

"No, professor, I can't," Hank replied.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Hank," Logan answered. "It was an order."

Hank sighed and knew that they were both right. It hadn't been just a long day, but a long couple of days. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept. He looked over at his two patients and assured himself that they were both stable and Evan was even waking up. A small nap wouldn't do him any harm. Hank slumped his shoulders and gave in to his tiredness. As the professor and Logan made their way out of the infirmary, they spared to take one last concerned glance at the occupants of the room. Hank retreated to his office to take a rest and there seemed to be a revered silence. The professor and Logan hoped it would last that way until they could get everything figured out. Or so they hoped.

****

………………………..

It crawled and slowly made it's way around the upper part of her body. Rogue felt like she was choking. This thing wouldn't leave her and let her be. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Why couldn't she see anything? It was so dark. Suddenly, there was a small ounce of light and Rogue opened her eyes to be met with dark evil red ones. She let out a scream, but no one seemed to hear her. It was escaping her mouth, but the sound didn't bounce anywhere. The mysterious thing was choking her now, wrapping itself around her neck and squeezing. She could hear its sinister sounds as it tightly strangled her. The bottom of it whipped past her bare stomach and every inch of her skin which wasn't covered. Along with it, she felt the fire burn her skin as she attempted to let out another scream but no one would hear her. It came out muffled instead as her throat tightened and blocked out all the oxygen she needed.

"Get it away! Please! Help me -- GET IT AWAY!!" She screamed, but Rogue felt like she was imagining it in her mind. No one seemed to respond and the pain was burning through her stomach. She could barely heave up her chest to help her lungs gain some air.

"PLEASE! Help me get it off! GET IT OFF OF ME!!" Rogue's screaming seemed to get louder and more persistent.

"HELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs, but still no one answered. It was getting hotter and hotter as the fire glared at her through orange and yellow flames.

Rogue felt her skin start to itch and she wanted this thing to get off of her, but it was useless. From far away, someone was laughing at her and it was starting to become numb to her. The fire licked at her, as though it was wanting more. Rogue still struggled as the breath was sucked from her. The laughter increased and Rogue suddenly realized that she couldn't move any part of her body. She was somehow chained up and couldn't get free of the hold. Rogue could feel her skin contract and bubble under her. It was burning her and she felt the urge to scratch and just try and get rid of it all over. All she tried to do was in vain as everything that was going on closed in on her. She no longer felt the air rushing in to meet her lungs. All she could feel was the burning of the fire and the sting of the swells that were now covering every inch of her body. Rogue let out a piercing scream before the burning, stinging, and laughter became one around her and everything closed in. The last thing she could remember was something licking at her skin and the burning sensation all over her body. That was when she took her final intake of breath… but the burning and the laughter never ceased.

****

…………………………

Something was clawing at him. It was making his entire body shiver at the contact. It was biting at his fur and at his blue skin. Kurt bit his lip to hold back the incessant pain that was now stabbing and biting at his skin. Kurt closed his golden eyes and tried to keep calm. The biting and the clawing continued to go up his skin. In fact, it was all over the place and Kurt tried to pry it off, but it did no good. The more he tried, the faster they came. There was more than one and Kurt could feel a big one make its way up his abdomen. Kurt finally made it face to face with his pursuer. Kurt had to widen his eyes. The thing was hideous: it had sharp teeth and something long behind it stinging at his skin. Its claws were long and they were scratching his neck to the point where Kurt had to scream. He could almost feel the blood trickle down his neck.

Kurt tried once again to move, but something was stopping him from doing so. He tried again and again only to be met with the same disappointment. He couldn't get free. Something had him bound and it wasn't about to let him go that easily. Dark, amused laughter made its way into his mind and ears and Kurt seemed to struggle harder against his restraints. The clawing continued and Kurt winced. A sharp claw sank deep within his skin and teeth snapped against him. Kurt flinched and screamed again in pain. Why wouldn't it stop? What had he ever done to deserve such pain? Those questions couldn't be answered as the fire wrapped around him, choking him to no end. Kurt coughed and had to endure the pain as another round of clawing made its way into his skin. But, he didn't seem to feel it anymore. It was a strange numb feeling that came over him. The blazes seemed to only get higher and hungrier.

Kurt choked on the smoke as it filled up his lungs. He wanted to yell for someone, but he couldn't seem to find his voice. Kurt felt his blood trickle down his neck and he had to close his eyes again. He opened them again to be met with the very evil eyes of the clawing creature. The incessant laughter made its way into his ears again and Kurt clenched his jaw. "Demons will suffer," he heard the laughing voice say in his mind. Kurt flinched at the word 'demon'. He had always been called that based on the way he looked. Kurt fought harder and harder against his restraints, but they only seemed to get tighter around him. The long thin whip of the creature on his chest was snapping it back and forth, hitting his skin and fur as if it were in rhythm.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Kurt yelled out, lashing away at the creature only to have the rest of its friends continue clawing and crawling their way upwards. "Stay avay. Somebody please make zem stay avay!!" The screams only seemed to echo around him. Kurt struggled even harder.

"STOP EET!!" Kurt shouted at them. The evil laughter continued, echoing around him louder this time as the flames lashed out against him.

"Please, DON'T DO ZIS!!!"

"I shall," a voice through the laughter replied.

"Vhy?" Kurt asked, surprised that someone was answering him. "Vhy are you doing zis?"

"Power," was his only reply as the voice faded away. Kurt suddenly felt himself being picked up and held over something. The fire around him burned stronger as he felt himself being engulfed with the fiery flames. The fire seemed to come from every angle around him. The creatures seemed to disappear but the laughter became even louder. Something levitated him upwards and flung him into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kurt screamed as the flames became a loud stir of noises flicking at him in response. "PLEASE DON'T DO ZIS!!!!! PLEASE!!! NOOOOO!!!"

The flames of red, orange, and yellow sprung up around him as Kurt's screams became only an echo in the background. Kurt's body started to protest against what was happening, but there was no stopping it whatsoever. Kurt felt the blood from the bites of the creatures etching their way down and staining his blue fur. Kurt opened his mouth for a final scream of help, but it never came.

****

…………………………

"Principal Kelly," Mr. Flemmings greeted a little too happily. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, sir."

"Yes, well, Mr. Flemmings," Principal Kelly started, eyeing him slowly from behind his glasses. Principal Kelly didn't seem too pleased. He hated when people interrupted him with some stupid business of theirs. Especially a teacher's business. He was too busy trying to get mutants kicked out to have anything to do with anyone else. Principal Kelly gestured for Mr. Flemmings to take a seat. "You said this was urgent over the phone. So," he lowered his voice, "it better be good."

"Oh, believe me, sir." Mr. Flemmings smiled sinisterly. "It definitely is. In fact," Mr. Flemmings looked out the window. "I think you'll be more than happy to help me out with this little venture of mine."

Principal Kelly raised his eyebrows in curiosity. He leaned forward and looked Mr. Flemmings dead in the eye. "What exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Flemmings?"

"You know about the mutant problem, don't you?" Mr. Flemmings asked, his eyes fixated on Principal Kelly while he brought up his envelope.

"Of course I know about it," Principal Kelly answered, somewhat annoyed with this man. "What's your point?"

"What if I told you that I have a way of getting what we both want," Mr. Flemmings replied. His mouth quirked into a smile at the look on Principal Kelly's expression.

"What exactly are you getting at? You have a plan?" Principal Kelly asked, suddenly getting interested in what Mr. Flemmings had to say.

"Maybe I do," Mr. Flemmings cocked his head sideways. "You interested?"

"Maybe I am…" Principal Kelly smirked in approval and the two men got down to business.

****

…………………………

"Good," the figure said, a hint of approval in his voice. "Everything is going according to plan."

The dark man gave a half smile and looked around at his surroundings. It was a dark place. The man finished securing the final lock and moved towards the middle of the room. He looked down and then turned his eyes upwards. His smile grew even wider as his black gloved hands came into contact with each other. He rubbed them together and the sound filled the room. The darkness outside came about as the sun went down and brought with it the night's bed, shrouded with the blanket of darkness. Soon, everything would come together in what he knew would be of great benefit to him. If it had been up to him, this would have happened long ago, but unfortunately, the entire thing depended on six young individuals.

They each possessed something of great importance to him in order for his plan to take place. He looked at his clock and smiled ruefully. And, if he was correct, they were all getting ready for a very uneventful night. He knew this was only the beginning. The essence of the plan would take place soon enough and everything he had waited for would be done. Finally, after all of his years waiting, he would receive what he's wanted, waited and yearned for for so long. Yes, indeed, the day would come soon, and all would be his. He moved towards his chamber and smiled down scornfully towards the six pictures of youths in front of him. In the pictures, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan looked back at him. He traced his black gloved hand around the pictures and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, my little ones. You wait and see," the man spoke in a lowered voice. "You will soon realize what power really means and _I_ will be the one to show it to you! For I am the great one and I will come for you when the time is here! Just - you - wait!" He let out a wave of sinister laughter and it echoed throughout the entire chamber. Then, as easily as he had come, he walked back into the shadows from which he lurked.

****

…………………………


	8. Chapter Seven

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own. Don't believe me -- refer back to the last chapters!!

****

Author's Note: Hey all! Well, it's another chapter and I hope you guys are ready because the plot's finally getting here. And I must say that I have been so buys but I managed to get this chapter written. School can get so hectic that I probably wouldn't have any time for myself! I don't have much to say, just a quick thanks to all my reviewers and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. One more thing… for those who don't review, you should because if you are a fellow author than you know how it feels to not get any reviews. I beg of you… please review this story when you're done reading! Thanks! By the way, head over and read "Timeless" by Sweet-destiny3 and "Sinister Secrets" by Slickboy444. Those two stories are great and really good for Jott fans out there!! Read, Review, and ENJOY!!

Slickboy444: Hello, my friend! Well, thanks again for reviewing another chapter of mine. I am truly honored and grateful to you. I never knew that anyone would like this story so much, but I'm glad that you do. Your words of kindness truly keep me going and I appreciate all that you say. Thank you! I thank you for the compliment, but I think that working for Marvel is a little extreme… but they should get new writers! Yes, and I love the link between Jean and Scott -- especially during the episode "Blind Alley". It's my favorite. As for Kurt and Rogue being ok, well, you'll just have to find out in this chapter! Hope to read more of your story soon! It has me truly intrigued with all the mystery. I hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Lil Jean: Yes, I killed Scott. But that was two chapters ago… and he was never really dead, but everybody did think that he was. Hehe, I'm glad you liked it though. Enjoy this chapter!

Mark C: I'm glad that Scott's still in the land of the living too, although like I told Lil Jean, he was never really gone. And you're right, that was a turning point, you could say. Kurt and Rogue are victims, yes, but doesn't necessarily mean that they'll suffer the same downfall as Evan and Scott. I can't have all the X-men collapsing on me, now can I?! The villain won't be someone from the comics or the cartoon… it's of my own creation! I hope you like the way it turns out! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Diaz F: I'm glad you were so happy about Scott being alive! Yeah, and they still don't know what the heck is going on. The nightmare is plaguing everyone, but who said I was done!! The kick butts will come later, I assure you… and as for Mr. Gehenna. He's a really nice guy, but about helping them fight the nasty people, I don't know yet. We'll see!! Read on and enjoy!

Sweet-destiny3: Thank you again! Did I mention that your story is great?! Well, it is and it inspires me to write a romantic fic soon when I'm done with this one. Thanks for telling me the truth about what you think of this story… hope that you update yours soon and enjoy this chapter!

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 7

It was so dark. Why was it so dark? She could hardly breathe at all. It felt as though something was coming and sucking the life out of her. The heat was so intense and she could feel it like it was surrounding her, although she couldn't see it at all. Something, or on this case, many things were finding their way up her body. She shivered and tried to get them off, but they wouldn't leave. These things were crawling up and down her body in a mass and she didn't even know what they were. They were eerily making their way up and the more they crawled the harder she fought to break free. Why couldn't she break free. She just kept fighting and screaming as the heat and the creatures washed over her sanity. She saw it come out of nowhere, the flames of the fire surrounded her in a large circle and jumped at her skin. Kitty attempted to back away, but she was stuck to something and she couldn't move one inch.

Suddenly the creatures on her body seemed to increase and she could make out a shrilling laughter from far away. It was soft at first and with each laugh it only got louder and louder as she felt it begin to pound in her ears and mind. A never ending sound that wouldn't go away. The evil voice seemed to mutter her name over and over again in some kind of sinister sing song voice. She tried to cover her ears, but it only became louder and she wasn't able to move her arms. Kitty Pryde didn't have time to wonder where it was coming from before one of the creatures made its way up her neck. Kitty let out a piercing scream and she suddenly felt herself falling. Blackness poured in around her and she felt like she couldn't breathe… she only felt herself falling and falling. Falling into the unknown.

…………………………

"Scott! NO!!!!" The scream pierced the quiet air in the infirmary as Jean jolted awake from her nightmare. She clutched her head and couldn't believe what she had just seen. It had been horrible, but now as she thought about it, she could scarcely remember anything specific about the dream. All she could see in the visions that ran themselves through her mind was fire, a man's laughter, blood, and evil creatures. She felt warm hands wrap themselves around her shoulders and she leaned into them willingly.

"Jean?" Scott asked hoarsely, concern flowing in his voice. "Are you ok, what happened?"

"Oh, Scott," Jean cried into his shoulder. "It was terrible. It was the nightmare. I-- I saw it, and, and…"

"It's ok, Jean," Scott soothed. "You're safe now. You know I would never let anything happen to you." Jean just sank into his shoulder as he ran his fingers up and down her arm in comfort. Whatever she had seen had obviously scared her and Scott knew all too well what that was like. If she had seen the nightmare, then… Scott shuddered at the thought. The nightmares always seemed to end before he could see the outcome of it all. It was always the same, over and over. He looked down at Jean. He hadn't wanted her to see everything that he had seen. He didn't even know why everyone was having the same nightmare. It seemed odd, but that was his last concern right now. His first was Jean. He stroked her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. Jean should never have to go through and see that. He had wanted to prevent her from ever seeing anything like that. He had wanted to protect her, but he failed miserably. Jean clung to him more tightly.

"Is everything alright?" Ororo asked as she sat on the opposite side of the bed from Scott. She had heard Jean's strained scream and prayed to the Goddess that it hadn't been the nightmare that was plaguing the entire team it seemed.

"I'm, uh, ok, Storm," Jean stated, although not very persuasively. She wiped at her eyes and sat up. "Just a, uh, bad dream."

"Are you sure, Jean?" Ororo asked, still unconvinced of what the redhead was telling her. Knowing completely well that she was lying and she was referring the nightmare as the 'bad dream'.

"Yeah, Storm, I'm positive," Jean assured her and then sank back against Scott and closed her eyes. Scott looked at Ororo as she got up and shook his head. He had a pained expression on his face as he looked back down at Jean and laid his head on top of hers. Ororo sighed and walked back over to Evan's bedside and sat down. It had been a long couple of days and she didn't think that she could really stand anymore of the waiting. Why couldn't the professor give them any answers as to what was going on around here? Storm could feel a chill in her bones as soon as she thought of the consequences they would pay for not knowing how to stop whatever was going on. Ororo sighed again and stroked Evan's cheek. He stirred at her touch and Ororo hoped that he would wake up completely. Evan didn't move after that. Apparently not. With time, she hoped that everything would be all right and nothing else would happen. Unfortunately for Ororo, she was wrong. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, something or someone fell through the ceiling of the infirmary and landed on the floor with a loud thump awakening everyone in the room, even Evan.

…………………………

****

"My plan will be in full effect and I will finally take what is rightfully mine," the sinister voice stated happily as his sinister laugh echoed off of the cavern walls. "Thank you my precious X-men, for your time and… for your worthless lives." His laughter became even louder as he became more joyous. He picked up the pictures and threw them onto the table, each one coming down on top of each other. Then, he took a dagger and sliced through the entire pile, scarring one of the pictures in a murderous stab. All the while, his laughter jumping off of the walls in glee. The laughter only became more evil as the sun dipped behind the horizon and the moon came up with a frown of disapproval.

…………………………

"There seems to be nothing wrong with them," Hank McCoy spoke with almost certainty. "Rogue suffered from a case of hives, but other than that, nothing." They had been sitting in the infirmary for the past couple of hours trying to figure out what happened to Rogue and Kurt. On the way out, Logan and the professor had found them against the wall, looking a little less than normal. Rogue's body had broken out into hives, while the good doctor couldn't find any way to help her, too afraid to come into contact with her body. Kurt suffered bite marks from… something, even Dr. McCoy didn't know what it was. He knew it was going to be another long night, but he thanked God that nothing serious had happened to them. Other than the fact that Kurt kept muttering something about a man and power, he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Do you remember anything Rogue?" Logan asked, still with the well known gruffness in his voice, but if heard clearly, there was a hint of major concern in there.

Rogue shook her head in response and looked down on the floor. The white lights of the infirmary were bothering her and she just wanted some sleep. A good night's sleep. Apparently, she was going to get none of that, not tonight at least. It was strange, she could vaguely remember what had happened to her, much less tell someone about the whole ordeal. She searched her memory and all she saw were the images of the nightmare that she had been having. Nothing else, that was all that seemed to be clouding her mind. She couldn't even remember how she had gotten to the infirmary. Finally she answered Logan who was giving her a look of concern. She avoided his gaze and her eyes remained fixated on the floor. "No, Ah, Ah can't remember anythin', Ah'm sorry, Ah--"

"It's alright kid, we'll take care of this. I told you not to worry," Logan assured her.

Logan sighed. Why was he lying to her anyway? Logan knew that he couldn't make promises like that and not know how to keep them. He wanted to help the kids, he really did, but as long as they were being kept in the dark with this situation, there was nothing he could do. One thing Logan hated was feeling powerless. He looked over at Professor Xavier and his expression was grim. He obviously didn't know how to handle this situation either and Logan knew that it was killing him. For the world's greatest telepath, something like this could be frustrating. Professor Xavier rubbed at his temples and looked over at Kurt, questioningly.

"And you, Kurt?" Xavier asked. "Do you remember seeing anything at all?"

"Man, evil, pover," was all Kurt muttered, his heavy German accent leaking in with the words he spoke. Xavier raised his eyebrows and looked at the blue furred mutant.

"I see," Xavier said. Logan and Ororo looked at him in confusion. What was going on? Professor Xavier wheeled away from them for a moment. "You two may head to your rooms now, thank you."

"Professor, don't you want me to perform tests, I--"

"No, Hank," the professor cut him off by raising his hand. "Whatever they saw and whatever happened will not need any tests to confirm."

Professor Xavier looked towards Evan, Scott, and Jean. Scott and Evan's vitals were much improved and he didn't see any reason of why they should stay locked up in the infirmary for no reason. The marks that appeared on Evan's body had mysteriously vanished as quickly as they had come. Kurt's and Rogue's marks were the same. He knew what was going on here and he needed to finally speak to the rest of his 'staff' before something else happened. Before he could even say anything, he noticed Scott getting out of his bed already dressed to leave and everything. Jean grabbed his hand and they both stood up. Hank was quick to notice also and looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"You're not going anywhere, mister," Hank said.

"It's alright Hank," Professor Xavier over-rided his order. "He may leave, and so may you, Evan. I trust that you should get some rest and a good night's sleep."

Evan almost snorted at that statement. He hadn't had a good night's sleep ever since that dream had plagued his mind. Even when he was in the land of unconsciousness, that was all he could think about. All he could see. Evan shuddered at the thought and hoped for once, that tonight, he would be able to finally get a good night's sleep. So, he too, got out of the bed and started to get dressed with the clothes that were next to his bed. Ororo stared at the professor in utter shock. What was he doing? Evan and Scott needed to stay in the infirmary and so did Rogue and Kurt. Maybe if Hank ran enough tests on them then they could figure out what was going on. Kitty needed to stay here also. Ever since the young valley girl had dropped through the ceiling of the infirmary, she had woken up abruptly shaken and withdrawn herself into the far corner, away from everyone. Scott made his way over to her to try and get her to also leave, but the professor signaled for him to leave her alone. He, Jean, and Evan gave her a concerned look and then left the infirmary.

As Scott, Jean, and Evan silently left the infirmary, Hank only looked back at them and then back at Professor Xavier. His mouth was hanging open. Did the professor not care about his student's health. They needed to be here, all of them. He had no idea what he was thinking, but he knew that maybe the professor had lost his sanity in light of this situation. What was he thinking? Hank rubbed his temples. Unfortunately for him, he hadn't gotten enough sleep before Logan and the professor had brought Rogue and Evan down here. Then there was Kitty. He looked over to the young girl who was still in the corner, hunched over, her knees to her chest. She was shivering like crazy and was deathly quiet, her eyes transfixed on one spot on the floor.

"Professor, what are we going to do with Kitty?" Ororo asked, her eyes moving over to where the young teen sat. Professor Xavier didn't reply, he just moved over towards her as the rest of the adults followed him. He stopped in front of Kitty and she looked up at him with scared eyes. She almost looked like a scared puppy, afraid to come out of her hiding place. .

"Kitty?" Xavier asked slowly, lifting her chin to look up at him.

"Professor?" Kitty asked, blinking to make sure that it was really him. The infirmary lights were making her dizzy but she didn't care. All she could think about was the nightmare. She tried to think of something else, but it was no use. Those hideous images were the only thing running through her mind at the moment and ever since she had seen it. A shiver wracked her body again. "Please make it go away, please," she quietly whispered. "Make them stop. He's coming… he's coming, I know he is. Please just make it stop. Please…"

"I will try, Kitty," Professor Xavier replied sadly, not fully comprehending what scared the child so much, but having a slight clue. "I promise you I will do my best."

Kitty nodded unconsciously and looked back up at him one more time. She yawned and with one final pained look at Professor Xavier, she quietly left the room. Not one word came out of her mouth, not one. This made the adults very concerned. It wasn't even like Kitty to not say anything at all. She was usually so outgoing. In fact, the entire team was acting strangely enough because of the nightmares. This wasn't any different.

"We know you know somethin'," Logan put in. "We might've ignored it at first, but now, you have no more reasons to keep us out. What's up, Chuck? What's really goin' on?"

Ororo and Hank nodded, making it perfectly clear to the professor that they also wanted to know what was going on. Things had gotten strange enough out here and all they had been doing was sitting in the dark, waiting for something that they didn't even know was coming. Professor Xavier calmly placed his hands together in the fashionly habit that he had and pondered a thought before finally looking up at his friends with a serious expression haunting his face. "Meet me in my office in five minutes," he ordered. "There is much to tell and all will be revealed. Until then, you'll have to trust me, my friends. This may prove to be a situation even _we _may not be able to handle."

…………………………

Mr. Flemmings walked out of the school building in the happiest mood that he had ever been in a long while. A very long while. He whistled on the way to his car, still holding the envelope that he had brought with him. He smiled. Things were finally starting to look up. Mr. Flemmings had figured that Principal Kelly would fall for his plan and that they would end up teaming up against the mutants. He and the principal had a lot more in common than he had once assumed. It was very funny and interesting how things always seemed to turn out. He finally reached his car and unlocked the doors. He opened up the passenger side door and put all of his belongings, including the envelope, inside. Then, still whistling a heart warming tune turned around and walked over to the driver's side door and opened it.

Mr. Flemmings honestly couldn't wait to get his plans started up. He wanted to get rid of the mutants in the school so badly that he wished he could just snap his fingers and they would disappear. He smiled to himself and his beady eyes shone even darker in the moonlight. No, he would wait. After all, his plan against them would be put in effect soon enough anyway. Everything seemed to be working out perfectly. Hell, maybe he could still convince his good old colleague to join him in this expedition to have the power to do what should've been done a long time ago. After that thought crossed his mind, he remembered the conversation he had had with Jean Grey. He shuddered at the thought of her. _Stupid, mutant scum_, he thought to himself. Those were the mutants he most wanted to get rid of, those six Xavier brats. They were the ones that deserved the punishing the most. Especially after they had destroyed half of Bayville's city block in a so called attempt to 'defend themselves'.

Mr. Flemmings laughed to himself. Mutants didn't need to defend themselves, they had their powers to do that. All mutants really cared about were themselves and nobody else. So if they were going to be selfish, then so was he. He was going to make sure that they regretted the day they stepped foot in Bayville, starting with the schools. He would have his revenge on the mutant population and they would all get their just deserts. All in due time. They would all see and Mr. Gehenna would see what would happen when he disregarded him and didn't even acknowledge his idea. Why would he not want to join him in this crusade to help mankind? Somebody obviously had to. Mr. Flemmings thought that he was definitely the right man for the job and if his colleague wanted nothing to do with it, then so be it. He had found someone else to partner up with and they would see this plan through. Even if it was the last thing that he did.

Mr. Flemmings was about to start the car when he heard a strange noise coming from somewhere near the trees. Curious, he took the keys out of his car and closed the door, locking it behind him. He walked a few feet and stopped, surveying the area, but no one seemed to be here at this time of night. He looked back up at the school and noticed Principal Kelly's office light was still on. So, he obviously couldn't have left yet. Besides, Mr. Flemmings would have seen him walk out into the parking lot. Wouldn't he?

"Hello?" Mr. Flemmings called out. "Is anyone there? Hello?!"

No reply. Mr. Flemmings shivered as the wind blew past him. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. He shrugged his shoulder when no reply came and he headed back to his car. A few inches from it, he heard it again. This time it was louder and more distinguished than the last one that he had heard. With that sound, he stuffed his car keys into his pocket and walked back towards the trees at the end of the parking lot. He tilted his head and surveyed the area once more. Still nothing. What in the world was going on? Maybe, it was just some poor creature scurrying around in the night trying to find its way home. He was right about one thing though, it was a creature. Mr. Flemmings still looked around walking closer and closer to the set of trees that was in front of him. The entire parking lot was vacant except for his and Principal Kelly's cars. Other than himself, there wasn't another soul in sight.

Another gust of wind blew past him and it ruffled the tree's leaves. Then the noise came again. Mr. Flemmings narrowed his eyes and stared back at the shaking trees. It had suddenly become much colder than it was. The moon hid behind the thick swarm of clouds above him and it also became darker. Mr. Flemmings pulled his coat tighter around him as his teeth chattered from the blowing gusts that were wrapping their cold hands around him.

"Is anyone there?" he asked again, still stepping closer to catch a glimpse of what was maybe lurking behind the tree. "If this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny!"

Then, he heard it. It was a low, haunted voice that was coming from behind the trees. "This is far beyond a joke, Dan."

"What?" Mr. Flemmings questioned. Now, he really started to panic. He hadn't expected a person to be b hind the tree. At least, not at this time of night and in the school's parking lot. "Wh-- who are you and how d-do you know my name?"

"I know more than just your name, Dan," the voice replied from the shadows. "You see, I've been watching you and you have become of great interest to me."

Mr. Flemmings just gaped at the tree. The man had yet to reveal himself and Mr. Flemmings was far to curious to just leave now without finding out who this man was and how he knew him. "Why is that?" he asked.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Dan," the voice chastised, a deep void and cockiness was there as he spoke. "I thought you were smart enough to figure this out."

"Tell me," Mr. Flemmings ordered, inching ever closer to his adversary. This was good. It was exactly what the shadowed man had in mind. "But, first, show yourself."

"I take orders from no one, and I will show myself when I see fit!" the voice quipped sinisterly, practically shouting at the high school teacher, his rage becoming apparent. Mr. Flemmings took a step backward. This wasn't what the shadowed man wanted so he took a step forward, still lurking in the shadows, but close enough so he could be seen. He calmed himself down and wrapped his dark cape around his body, blending even more with the blanket of night.

Mr. Flemmings narrowed his eyes and tried to see the shadowed man. Unfortunately, all he could make was his outlined form. He swallowed hard. This man was truly starting to scare him and his intent had yet to be clarified. Why should he even be listening to some stranger. Maybe it was a mutant and he had heard about what their plan was going to be. Then, he would really be in trouble. Something like that he highly doubted, but it was a possibility.

"You seem to have a very bleak outlook on mutants," the voice spoke, the sound seemed to be getting closer to Mr. Flemmings. "You really shouldn't. They are creatures of much interest and wonder."

"No, they're not. They're dangerous and a plague upon the earth."

The voice laughed. "Oh, how very little you know. You see, they are too much of a great importance to me. I can't let you just destroy them."

"I never said anything about destroying them," Mr. Flemmings replied, standing his ground. He pondered the thought for a second, but didn't say anything. He didn't really want to destroy mutants, just get them out. Or was it vice versa? He didn't even know what to think. He was more confused now more than ever. This man, he seemed to be trying to do… something, but Mr. Flemmings didn't know what. He was just intrigued and confused at the same time.

"But those are your intentions, are they not?" the voice questioned him. There was no response. Mr. Flemmings pondered the question at hand. He guessed that that really was their intention. "I'm so sorry you feel that way, but… since you do feel that way, you could perhaps be of some assistance to me."

"How so?" Mr. Flemmings asked, something unknown shifting him forward towards the shadowed and caped figure. Everything that was thought before in his mind had suddenly disappeared and his main focus was of this strange and mysterious man in front of him. He didn't even know if it really was a man or a monster. Right now, though, he didn't care. This person, whatever he was, was pulling him forward… closer and closer.

"You see, I have a plan of my own," the voice spoke with disdain dripping in every word that he spoke.

"What is this plan exactly?"

"Now, now. If I tell you, there wouldn't be much incentive for you to join me, now would there?" the voice questioned. His hand drawn forward to further pull the school teacher towards him. "Let's just say," he lowered his voice now, "that you'll be doing yourself and the rest of the world a very good deed."

Mr. Flemmings didn't respond, but finally was close enough to this man that was beckoning him closer. The caped and shadowed figure drew forth his hand and his cape to put around Mr. Flemmings. The teacher still didn't respond and seemed to be under some kind of trance that couldn't be broken. "Now, will you be so kind as to help me help you. We can deal with some of the mutants that you've been dying to get rid of, _and_ you could help me bring to the world what it has lacked for thousands of years. A leader. So, do we have an accord?"

Mr. Flemmings still didn't say anything. He just kept his gaze fixated in front of him. The shadowed figure pulled his cape around Mr. Flemmings and with a snap of his fingers, the man disappeared. He just vanished into thin air, as though he was never there to begin with. The sinister man smiled. "I'm so glad you agree." The shadowed man looked around one more time and up at the still frowning moon that had finally come out of its hiding place. The plan was slowly making its way into its final stages and he would finally get what he carved for and deserved. He turned his caped around and started to walk back into the shadows in which he was born of. Leaving nothing behind him but a trail of evil and dark, hideous laughter that made even the wind, trees, and moon flinch in their wake.

…………………………


	9. Chapter Eight

****

Disclaimer: Alas, they unfortunately don't belong to me. They belong to someone else, and I'd be pretty rich that I'd buy fiction! Hehe, just joking!

****

Author's Note: Hey all again!! I'm back again! I'm so happy that this story is progressing and so excited that the big scene of the plot will soon come into place. I want to thank all those who reviewed… they mean so much and I'm really glad that you all like my story. Well, that's all I really have to say for now. By the way, as I said earlier: go read **"Timeless" by Sweet-destiny3** for all you Jott romantic fans out there and also if you want that and suspense, go check out **"Sinister Secrets" by Slickboy444**. They are both such awesome stories that you can't miss out on! Enough babbling and I'll let you get on with the story. You guys know the drill: Read, Review, and ENJOY!!

****

Slickboy444: Hello, my friend! I'm glad that you reviewed once again… always good to know that you still like this story or I wouldn't know what I'd do. There's definitely more to come soon, but for know, the yarn is unraveling quicker. Yes, last chapter's last scene was a kind of cliff hanger and I'm glad I'm leaving you at the edge of your seat, because it's not over yet. Yes, the cycle is complete, but not quite. I promise you'll find out what he did to Mr. Flemmings soon. Yeah, and your character Slayer would definitely be a big help… hehe! All will be revealed soon, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also can't wait to read the next chapter to your story. You can't keep me waiting long either. Enjoy and thanks for your always wonderful comments!

****

Wen: I'm glad you decide to catch up on the story. As always, thanks for the comments and I also know how you feel about Flemmings. I feel that way too, hehe! I'm glad you like Jean finally being in the mix of things… hope you enjoy this chapter!

****

Mark C: Yeah, you bet that Xavier has a lot of explaining to do about what's been going on lately. You'll definitely find out what's going on in this chapter, but not what's going to happen. That'll just ruin the entire thing! As far as Flemmings being alive and how he might play out, you'll just have to read on to find out, and you'll see soon enough, my friend. Yeah, this chapter does shed some light and I hope you like. Thanks as always and enjoy!

****

Sweet-destiny3: Hey gal! I appreciate your 'long' review. It was great and made me happy that you like this story as much as you say! I know you hate that 'word' that you mentioned before, I do to. But, hey what am I supposed to do about it. I hope you really like where I'll end up taking this story because I have it all planned out… so, you'll see. I'm glad you liked me intertwining the fact that Mr. Flemmings had just come out of the principal's office to his disappearance. Wow, and you think that my character is memorable, I'm truly flattered. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It will further shed some light. Oh, and keep up the great work on "Timeless". Thanks again and enjoy!

****

Diaz F: Yes, that was definitely a cliff hanger! I love doing that, it always keeps people on edge, but it's frustrating, I know. Thanks for sparing me so I could finish this story… hehe! I'm saved! I'm glad you like this story. And, you'll find out soon enough about what's going to happen… and I know this chapter will definitely shed some light, although not completely. I hope you like. Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

****

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 8

Everything was clouding around her vision. Smoke filled the air and all she could see when she closed her eyes was the colors of the blazing fire that were encircling around her. Everything was dark, everything. The light from the fire was burning hot, but that didn't mean that she could see anything. Eerily, something bit and pinched at her skin. She wanted to scream, to cry out, but she knew that it was too late. No one would hear her, no one would care. Especially not the person who was surrounding her with all this false hope. His laughter drilled into her brain and she couldn't make it go away at all. Nothing seemed to be working: not her mind, not her body, not even her powers. Her soul couldn't stand it anymore. A voice cried out to her and she struggled so hard to break free but it was completely useless. Her head slumped forward in defeat as the fire burned at her skin and tore through her dirty clothes. Her other half cried out again in agony and she screamed too. She couldn't help it, all this pain was ripping through like a white hot poker and she could feel on her skin too. Nothing nor no one was spared. Not with this evil man.

She felt the pinching and the poking at her skin once more and looked down to see the creatures on her bare arms and legs. She yanked at her foot to helplessly try to pry them off, but they wouldn't leave. She could hear the man snicker at her useless attempts. What had she and everyone else ever done to deserve all of what was happening to them? She didn't even know the answer to that question. Right now, all she could feel was the pain and the darkness fighting over to shroud her mind and send her reeling back into the land of unconsciousness. She wouldn't let it though. She couldn't. It was so tempting though. The fire raged ever stronger as it made its way towards her. She heard screaming and yells all around her. It was encompassing her in its torment. The creatures continued their raid up her body and she also let out another terrified scream. Struggling against what was holding her back, once more, she realized she could move…but, it was already too late. She opened her eyes only to be eluded once more by the ever growing fir, darkness, and the hideous tormenting laughter that would never cease.

****

…………………………

"His name is Abaddon," Professor Xavier explained setting down a book on the table for Hank, Logan, and Ororo to see. They didn't understand at first as they looked at the book, trying to make sense of any or all of this. The man in the picture was hideous looking. Not only by way of looks, but also by the way he was looking. He looked as though he yearned for something that he couldn't get and his eyes gleamed of nothing but pure evil and hatred. Ororo shuddered as she looked up from the book and back at the professor. She and Logan had been wondering what had been going on for days, and now when she was finally about to hear the truth, she didn't really think that she could handle it. The thing that really bugged her was that if the professor knew about this the entire time, why hadn't he bothered to tell them? Ororo shivered again and suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her, keeping her warm for the moment. She looked up and saw Logan. She smiled up at him and felt content, if only for a moment.

Logan held on more tightly to Ororo. He knew what she was feeling right now. They all cared for those kids, and they had promised that they would make sure that nothing ever happened to them. Apparently, right now, that wasn't the case. Everything seemed to be going wrong. Logan heaved a sigh and he felt Ororo tense in his arms. He knew what she was thinking. That man in, no creature, in the picture had scared them all. He looked like he was made of pure evil, but unfortunately, they didn't know anything else about it except for what he looked like. That was the part that made Logan very angry. They knew nothing about this man and the professor was just now trying to fill them in on it. It enraged him to no end. He had just been sitting back and letting all these bad things happen to the kids he was supposed to care about. What was he thinking? He couldn't even believe that he was here instead of out somewhere trying to find this man who had caused so much chaos in the past few days. Logan closed his eyes and then opened them. That man, whatever or whoever he is, would get what's coming to him. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Hank sat in the comfortable chair in front of Xavier's desk. He started remembering all the events that had led them all to their current situations. It was strange how one day could be completely normal and then get ransacked all in one day. He stared down at the picture in the book again and shuddered. The man looked to be hiding behind a very large cape with strange looking eyes gleaming up at him. He couldn't believe that this creature has been the cause of everything that had been going on around here. It was odd to think about, seeming as this creature or man, probably had some hidden intentions. Hank didn't really want to hear what the professor had to say because he wanted to pretend none of this was happening. He couldn't comprehend any of it really. This was beyond anything that he had heard about or studied. As a doctor, he should've known. He let out a sigh of aggravation. Whoever this man was, he surely knew what he was doing and Hank wasn't liking it one bit.

"So is this the guy you think is causing all of this?" Logan asked, looking up at Professor Xavier and searching his eyes.

"I do not believe, Logan," Professor Xavier replied. "I know this for a fact."

"How?" Logan asked curiously.

"This man is truly based on pure myth, but I know he exists. He is the only one capable of doing all that has been happening," Xavier stated.

"So what's the story?" Hank asked, shuddering again at the picture and then turning his complete attention towards the professor. What he had to say surely had to be of interest. Especially if the professor thought that the X-men couldn't handle it this time around. Hank looked at the picture again. Maybe, he was right.

"He is Hell, and that is only what he brings," Xavier started explaining.

"So, what are you saying? Is this guy like the devil reincarnated or somethin'?" Logan inquisitively asked. He knew he had to be cleaning his ears in order to hear properly. They've fought things that were worse off, what could possibly be any different about this guy?

"Yes, you could say that," Professor Xavier answered. "You see, this man feeds off of the energy of the underworld and that is what has been keeping him alive for centuries."

"Professor, I don't understand," Ororo said. "If this man has been around for centuries, as you say; then, why weren't you able to pick up his signature before?" Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. Professor Xavier was the most powerful telepath in the world, he could've picked up his signature right away and they could've done something about it sooner. Why now?

"No, unfortunately, I couldn't have, Ororo," Xavier explained. "You see, this man is not a mutant. He is something much beyond that. He is evil. And his only purpose is to raise the fire of the underworld and bring Hell on Earth. After that, he will no longer be just a man, but a man with the greatest power. Nothing will destroy him afterwards."

Hank was now confused. He was pondering what Professor Xavier had just said and it he was in a completely dazed state. Nothing was clear. He lifted his forefinger to his lips and asked, "If this man is what you say he is, why now? After all this time, why now?"

That same question had been on Ororo's troubled mind. This man, as the professor had said it, had been around for centuries before. Why would he want to stir up trouble now? What did he want all the power for when he already had some of it? All these answers to these questions she had to know. Ororo looked to Professor Xavier as he placed his hands together in front of him as he always did. She knew that he was contemplating how to answer the question… there was probably nothing more difficult than what he was about to say. The three of them held their breaths and waited for the silent Professor Xavier to speak.

There was nothing more treacherous than what he was about to inform all of them. After all, the main point of the school was to teach the mutants; but more importantly, to keep them safe. Professor Xavier rubbed his temples and really wished that he had never come across anything of this caliber. It was too much for him to take and he knew that his students were at risk. They didn't deserve any of it. They all thought they were safe, but the truth was that they weren't. Right now, that was the last thing that they were. He looked up at the ceiling and prayed that at that exact moment, they were. He sighed and then looked back at the very intent faces of his colleagues and friends. How in the world was he going to tell them what he knew? It would only bring more fear, paranoia, and anxiety towards the situation. He didn't want everyone to be on edge, but with this type of situation, he had no choice but to tell what he knew. It was only for the best.

"He has tried in the past to claim what he assumes is rightfully his, but there is more to it than that," Professor Xavier explained. "You see, in order for all this to happen, a ceremony needs to take place."

"What kind of ceremony are we talking about exactly?" Hank asked. This was getting more interesting by the second. As a teacher at the institute, he cared deeply about the students and about their well being. But, as a doctor and scientist, he couldn't help but be intrigued with this story. He leaned forward and listened intently to what the professor had to say next.

"A ceremony of… sacrifice," Professor Xavier sadly stated.

"What?!" Logan raged. He couldn't believe it. Although the professor wasn't specifying anything else, he knew deep down where he was getting at and he didn't think he could handle anymore. He looked over at Ororo and she remained quiet. Her eyes seemed so far away. It looked like she was trying to hold something back and Logan didn't want to be there when she unleashed whatever it was she was holding back. Ororo may have seemed calm, but Logan knew that she was not a force to be reckoned with when someone had her angry. He decided not to say anything but wanted to continue questioning the professor. "You still haven't answered the question, Chuck. Why now?"

"Because he needs five sacrifices. All of them pure," Xavier continued. He knew what a shock this was to all of them, but right now, they all had to get past that. For, after he was finished explaining, they were all going to see what had to be done to try and stop it from happening. The chances were slim, but they've had the odds stacked against them before, this shouldn't be any different. Deep down, he hoped that he was right. "And he only had to wait this long because these six individuals each need to possess a special kind of significance to the ceremony. Unfortunately, I think we all know who he's targeted."

"Oh, shit," Logan muttered and walked towards the window. This was definitely not good. "So, this explains the nightmares."

"I'm afraid so," Professor Xavier answered.

There was a revered silence that washed over the entire room as the darkness of the night wrapped around the still sky. There were absolutely no sounds. Nothing. Everything seemed to be standing still. Even the animals that peaked out and into the night were silent. The trees didn't sway and the wind didn't howl as it usually did. Logan was about to do something he never usually did in the mansion, and that was unsheathing his claws. But, before he could ever finish what he was intending on doing he heard Ororo get up from her seat and pace around the room, her fists clenched. Logan creased his eyebrows and just watched as she moved around the deathly silent room. He knew she was more than angry now. He looked out at the window as the rolling dark clouds and heard the thunder roar as it broke the silence.

Ororo turned her head around towards the professor, eyes completely white. "Why did you not tell us before?" she practically bellowed.

"I didn't see the need to frighten everyone over something I wasn't sure about," Professor Xavier explained.

"But you were correct and now the children are in danger because of you," Ororo accused. The thunder continued to crackle outside. Logan walked up to Ororo and rested a rough, yet gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around to look at him.

"Calm down, 'Ro," Logan said slowly. "I'm sure the prof had his own reasons." Ororo searched his eyes and then looked over at Xavier, who was staring out the window in silence. Ororo closed her eyes and wished she had never said what she just did. She felt a pang of guilt creep into her and she opened her eyes again to reveal the normal blue that they were. Logan gave a relieved sigh. Ororo just wanted to crawl away, but she stood her ground and instead sank into Logan's shoulders. Logan just held her there as another silence filled the room. The thunder clouds rolled away and all everyone heard was Ororo's soft sobs.

Charles couldn't bear to listen to Ororo's crying and turned his head away from everyone in the room. He felt so shameful for even letting this situation spread as far as it had. Everything seemed to be collapsing around him and there was nothing he could do about it except sit and wait for the outcome. It's not what he should be doing, but he had no choice. The stakes were high and the students he cared about were all at risk. Before he could think his next thought, he felt someone bend down in front of him. He looked towards the person and immediately came face to face with the blue eyes of the white haired goddess.

"I am so sorry, Charles," Ororo apologized. "I didn't mean to say that. It's just that this situation is so much to take in. I am sorry."

"No, Ororo," Professor Xavier took her hand and looked into her eyes. "I am the one that should be sorry. I'd known about the situation, but I failed to tell you. I feared that you would not take it well and I didn't want to worry you. I hope you can understand that and forgive me. I do care about that students, and you know I would never intentionally put them at risk."

"We know that, Chuck," Logan nodded. "But, we're all in this together. We care about the kids just as much as you do."

"That's right," Hank stated, standing up. "We're in this thing together."

"Thank you, my friends," Xavier smiled. "That means a lot to me."

They all gave him a smile. There was silence again and then it was broken when Logan punched a fist into his hand. There was no time to waste, they had to get down to business and fast. "So, what's our plan of action?"

"Logan, it's not that simple," Xavier explained. "This creature is not like any other person you have fought."

"So we'll think of a new strategy," Logan shot back. "We just have to make sure that the kids are safe."

"If only it were that easy, my friend." Professor Xavier shook his head.

"What exactly do you mean by that, Professor?" Hank asked, pealing off his glasses and wiping them. This was certainly unlike anything he had heard before, but unfortunate that it involved people he loved and cared about. To him, the Xavier school meant so much. The students here didn't care about what he looked like. To them, Hank was another normal teacher, but with bigger hands. He enjoyed it, but now, there was a situation that he hoped wouldn't end the peace that there had been around Bayville. Unfortunately, with the news they had all just heard, everything was going to spin upside down. Judging by what the professor explained, things weren't looking too good for them.

"Can you not find him with Cerebro?" Ororo asked him, biting her lower lip, anticipating the response. She had calmed down and she now sat in one of the chairs awaiting anything and everything the professor had to say. She truly did fear the worst but she also knew that she had to have faith in everything no matter how bad. Maybe, with a plan, they would be able to come out on top like they had so many times.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Professor Xavier pressed. "He is not a mutant. He isn't even a human. I am not sure what he is, but you may be sure that he isn't of this world. You cannot find him, he finds you."

"That don't mean that we can't attack," Logan advised.

"This man, whatever he truly is, comes and goes as he pleases," Professor Xavier continued. "You cannot win against him. All we can truly do now is to sit, wait, and make sure that our security defenses are up. Also, we need to keep a keen eye on all of the students that have been affected."

"Alright, professor," Hank complied. Ororo also nodded. She didn't necessarily like it, but it was what they had to do. The professor knew what he was talking about and she would trust him, like she had so many times in the past. They both looked to Logan who now took to pacing the room. Ororo knew that he would take it the hardest. He loved the fight, and sitting by and not taking any action wasn't exactly his style. There was silence as they continued to look at him. He stopped pacing and looked at the occupants of the room. He let out a deep growl and huffed his anger out through his mouth.

"Fine," Logan growled. "But, this don't mean that I like this plan one bit. You do know that, right Chuck?"

"Of course I do, my friend," Professor Xavier replied. "This isn't easy on any of us. But we must do it, for the students' sakes."

Ororo and Hank got up out of their chairs and nodded towards the professor before they started to head out. Logan looked back ever so briefly, sighed, and then decided to follow suit. Professor Xavier watched them as he looked down at his lap and folded his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes briefly and hoped that he was making the right decision. After all, it did affect the students and even the adults of the house. He wondered if he was truly doing the right thing in waiting for the creature to strike instead of going after it themselves. Then again, if they did decide to go after it, they would have no way of knowing where to start. This creature was more than just evil, it was mysterious. What it wanted, it would get, no matter what the consequences. Unfortunately, that is what Xavier feared the most.

Ororo and Logan closed the door behind them and to Xavier's surprise, Hank stayed behind. Professor Xavier looked up at him and Hank turned to the professor in question. "Do you need anything Hank?" Xavier asked.

"I've calculated what you have said and it all makes sense," Hank stated. "Except for one thing."

"What's that, Hank?" Professor Xavier asked, wondering what the young doctor was getting at.

"You mentioned that there were five sacrifices," Hank explained. "But, six of the students were affected. I don't understand. Wouldn't that mean that there would be six sacrifices?" That question had been bugging Hank ever since the professor had mentioned that there were five sacrifices for this ceremony the creature was planning. Why would it affect six students when he needed only five? It bothered him to no end when he didn't have all the answers. The situation was unnerving as it was and he didn't want to not know why something was. Hank thought about what would happen if the creature did get a hold of the students. He thought of the worst case scenarios and he didn't know if he was projecting because he could've sworn he saw the professor wince.

"Technically, yes, Hank," Professor Xavier answered. "But, the last sacrifice plays the most important part."

"What would that be?" Hank questioned.

"I'm afraid that's something I don't know, Hank," Xavier replied. "I really don't know." Hank just nodded and exited the room as silence once again hung over. This time though, the professor was alone. He didn't know what was to come. He didn't even know if they were prepared, but they would do whatever they could to try and stop it. Whatever _it _was. Professor Xavier sighed deeply and turned his wheelchair to face the large window behind his desk. He looked out at the ever growing darkness and placed his mouth against the top of his hands. This had never happened before. Before, Xavier always knew the enemy and that's the first thing he knew Logan taught the students in Danger Room sessions. Unfortunately, this time, they knew nothing about the enemy or his plot against them. All Xavier truly knew as he continued staring out at the now dark grounds of the mansion was that only time would tell.

****

…………………………

Unbeknownst to Xavier, someone outside the mansion was watching. The dark cloud covering the moon hid his shadow well. He smirked as he saw the professor turn away from his window. This was good. It was good to know that he was truly a force to be reckoned with. After all, he was almighty. Or so he would be… soon. The moon came out from its hiding place and cast a light down towards the shadowed figure hunched behind a bush. He turned his face away as soon as the moon's light found its way to him. He turned around completely, his cape flailing in the soft breeze. His plan was in action… all he had to do was wait. With that the shadowed man walked back into the shadows and disappeared without a trace.

****

…………………………

Logan stalked around the mansion grounds as angry as he could be. Ororo had tried to calm him down before, but as much as he loved her, he was already far out of reach. His anger was too hard to boil down now and he had to let out. If he had showed that anger to the professor it would have gotten him nowhere. Wait, he said. Sure, they could wait, but it wasn't going to do any of them any good. Much less, the students. How could the professor not even have a plan? It enraged Logan. The fight was the most important part to him. That, and keeping all the students safe. He didn't remember much about his past, and the X-men was all he really knew as family.

Logan finally made his way around to the front entrance, still lost in thought. Project Weapon X had made his life a living hell, and the school was the only thing that had gotten him back into place. He knew that he was sometimes harsh on the kids and too strict with safety, but it was only to keep them safe. He didn't want anybody to get hurt because of him, especially now that he gotten quite a bit attached to all of them. Emotions was not his side of the road, but if he had to fight to show he cared, he would do it. And the professor wasn't even letting him sheathe his claws. There had to be a way. He there had to be. This creature couldn't just do whatever he wanted and get away with it. Logan thought back to the picture he had seen and actually shuddered. Well, maybe he could. But, that didn't mean that he was just going to let that happen.

Logan suddenly stopped when he reached the front door of the mansion when he thought he heard a noise coming from behind him. Logan immediately sheathed his claws and turned around. There was nothing there. Just the trees swaying from side to side. Logan lifted his nose and started sniffing the air. His eyes searched everywhere, but there was nothing. He turned back to the door slowly and opened it, checking the security system first before heading inside and locking the doors behind him. His claws sank back into the skin between his knuckles and looked out the windows of the doors before heading down to the Danger Room to burn away some of his anger.

The lower levels were startlingly quiet, but for this time of night, it wasn't unusual. Everyone was probably asleep anyways. It was for the better. He didn't want anyone being down here while he was going at it at full level. He heard his boots clink as he kept on walking to what seemed like the endless corridors of the lower levels until he reached his destination. Finally he reached the big, heavy metal doors that opened up to reveal the large Danger Room. The doors opened and just when he walked in and was about to go up to the control room, there was something that caught his attention immediately. His sniffing and hearing senses alerted him that was someone there. There were mixed senses and Logan realized that he didn't know who it was. He sheathed his claws and turned around to be met face to face with something that he never expected. His eyes widened and before he could say anything, the Danger Room doors closed up behind him.

****

…………………………

****


	10. Chapter Nine

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them, but wish I could. Alas, the dream is too far out of my reach. I do this only for enjoyment. Don't believe me? Refer back to other chapters.

****

Author's Note: Hey again! Well, it's been exactly one week and two days since I've last updated! Told you I'd be back! Well, here's the ninth chapter. The big finale is almost here is just a few chapters! I hope you guys enjoy. But, I don't want to get too ahead of myself here. A big thanks goes out to all of my reviewers for hanging in there and especially those who take the time out to review every single on of my chapters. You guys are very dedicated reviewers. Once again, also go out and read **"Timeless" by Sweet-destiny3 and "Sinister Secrets" by Slickboy444. They are both as awesome as the next and deserve to be read. So go out and read their stories, I encourage you all to!** Thanks again and don't forget (especially those who don't review) Read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!

****

Slickboy444: Yup, his name is Abaddon. What a creature, huh? Well, I'm so sorry for the long update… busy with school. But, I'm back and this chapter will answer more of your questions and hopefully be able to keep in suspense until the next chapter. As for the evil concept… I don't know how I truly came about it, y'know? I was in class one day and… well, it's a long story. I could tell you my inspiration was though… but gotta save it 'til after you find out what the ceremony's about. All the questions you asked will probably be answered in this chapter. And technically, six are needed, but the last one plays the biggest part. You'll see soon. Oh yeah, and at your request, more Jott in this chapter. Hope you like what I did with it. Thanks again, my friend, for your dedication in reading this story. You don't know how much it brightens my day whenever I get your reviews. Your so enthusiastic, and it makes me enthusiastic about my own story. I hope I don't disappoint. Well, your words are truly kind and I appreciate them completely. Thanks again and I hope you truly enjoy this chapter!

****

Diaz F: You're right. I won't answer the questions… you'll just have to read. Two of those questions, I'm sure you'll find the answers in this chapter. I'm glad you like this story. I don't think I've ever gotten a review where there are actual questions in order form. Wow! I've updated… hehe, and I hope you don't find that axe!! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

****

Wen: Yes, last chapter, in the first scene… it was Jean's nightmare. Had to incorporate that in there because she was the last one to receive the nightmare, after all. Yes, more Jott coming in this chapter. Thanks and enjoy!

****

Mark C: Yes definitely a name and a motive… but there's definitely more than you'd think. I know we're all mad at the professor, but hey, what can you say? He had his reasons, I guess. About him telling the students, well you'll just have to read. Technically, all of them have to be in this ceremony of sacrifice, but there are reasons and well, all I can say is that you have to read to find out. Read on, thanks, and enjoy!

****

Sweet-destiny3: Why, thank you. I'm glad you think so. I love cliffhangers and love leaving people with them, so long as it's not me. Hehe! Yeah, you're right about Logan. This creature guy isn't even human nor mutant and let's just say that he knows what he's doing. Thanks for the compliments and I hope you truly enjoy this chapter!

****

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

…………………………

Chapter 9

"What the--" Logan cut his question off as the Danger Room lights flashed on and off. Logan sheathed his claws and walked forward, his nose in the air and his eyes searching the entire room. He walked forward, but then he suddenly stopped in his tracks when he sniffed something unfamiliar. He made a sour face as he looked around continuously. The lights in the Danger Room continued flashing like they had a mind of their own as Logan shifted his way through the Danger Room stealthily. A loud and resounding laughter filled the room around him and Logan turned around. There was nothing there. Absolutely nothing at all. Logan raised an eyebrow and let out a fierce growl of frustration.

Another wave of laughter filled the room, this time it was much louder. Out of nowhere one of the metal machines found its way out of the wall and over towards Logan. He ducked at the last minute and fell to the floor. Logan got up unsteadily and brushed himself off. What the hell was going here? He could usually hear anything behind or in front of him with his enhanced hearing, but he hadn't even heard the machine coming his way. There was something completely wrong with this. He was more angrier than ever now. "Who's in here?" he bellowed.

The laughter continued, but the flashing finally stopped. The lights remained dimmed and Logan continued to walk forward. Whatever was in here, wasn't going to leave. For that, he was certain. Everything around him went quiet. The machine stopped in its tracks and fell forward, crashing into the ground. The laughter died and suddenly-- Logan didn't even know how-- a simulation came on. The room darkened and shifted from its regular metallic walls to a giant cave. Out of nowhere, fire filled the room around him. Although simulations were meant to conjure up something close to reality, this was a little too real for his liking. In one quick flash, the lights went off and the fire disappeared. Logan turned his head in all directions, another growl escaping his lips. The machine once again made its way up, and without Logan noticing, it grabbed him around the neck as he struggled to get free. As he struggled to get free of the machine's hold, a voice laughed. Logan withdrew his claws, let out one loud growl full of rage and anger, and broke the machine in two.

"Show yerself!" Logan shouted through the shroud of darkness, stepping forward. He heard the machine come up behind him again and Logan immediately lunged for the floor, rolling over onto his stomach. "You son of a--"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Logan," a very cocky voice chastised. Logan's head shot up immediately and he stood up, carefully looking around through the darkness. He couldn't make out where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it was there, but wasn't. Logan shook his head. Maybe he was going crazy. "That isn't the type of language that we want to hear, now is it? It won't help you protect your precious students, now would it?"

"Who are you?" Logan shouted. "Show yerself, NOW!"

"Now, if I did that, you still wouldn't know who I am," the voice purred annoyingly. Logan's anger raged through him as the questions that he wanted answered were tearing at him. This mysterious man had something to do with what was going on around here. One name came to Logan's mind quickly. Abaddon. Of course. That's the only way the man could have gotten through the school's security systems. What he was doing in the Danger Room was beyond Logan, but he was ready to defend himself.

"Whaddya want from them?" Logan shouted questioningly.

The darkness ensued and there was no response. "What I want from them is none of your concern," the voice replied briskly.

"I think it is," Logan shot back.

"You know you're in way over your head, Wolverine," the voice taunted. "I suggest that you just give up now. You'll never defeat me."

"Never!" Logan shouted back, his clawed hands to his sides, ready in case of attack. "I suggest you leave now before things get really ugly."

"Oh," the voice said, somewhat surprised. "It is unfortunate to hear. After all, I was only here to collect what is rightfully mine."

"Those kids don't belong to anyone, you understand me?!" Logan yelled at him, his rage fully exploding.

The voice laughed and for a moment Logan was unnerved by it, but he wasn't about to let this guy get to him no matter what. He had to stay strong in order to keep this thing talking and maybe he could get some more answers. Unfortunately, that wasn't what the creature was planning. Not at all. It didn't have time to sit and chat… it had things to do. Evil things. Things that made people shrivel out of their skins. "You'll never defeat me, Wolverine. And trust me… I _will_ be back. Back to get what I need. That is a promise, I assure you."

"We'll be ready," Logan stated, although he really hoped that he was telling the truth because if this guy was able to get past the security systems and down to the lower levels without being detected then this creature was definitely trouble. Logan had now seen it first hand.

"We'll see about that," the voice pressed. "Ah, now where were we." The voice seemed to ponder the thought before finally laughing. "Oh yes… you were struggling."

Logan didn't like the sound of that at all. He backed up, but before anything could cross his mind, the machine that he had sliced in two somehow made its way around him once again, attempting to squeeze the life out of him. As Logan struggled to get free once again. Then the lights came on swiftly, the simulation stopped, and Logan fell to the ground in a heap, getting up to find nobody there. The room looked as it should. Then, with the beckoning laughter in the distance, the voice spoke: "Good bye, Logan. For now."

****

…………………………

Ororo watched Evan sleep peacefully as she sat next to his bed. Finally, no nightmares and he didn't seem to be in any way injured. For that, Ororo was thankful. She was thankful that all the students were now safe. At least for the time being. Ororo sat down on the side of her nephew's bed and stroked his hair softly. The soft breeze outside seemed to create a rhythmic blowing as it hit the windowsill and blew past the trees, ruffling their leaves. Ororo looked out the window and noticed the darkening clouds and her eyebrows drew in closer. She got up and walked over to the window and peeked outside to find the moon hiding. A shiver ran down her spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. Ororo looked outside one more time before closing the window and walking back to Evan's bed. Cold air filled the room even though there didn't seem to be anything open in the room. Ororo thought it was strange. She had just, after all, closed the window.

Ororo sat down next to Evan once again and continued stroking his hair. He stirred, but didn't get up. Ororo closed her eyes and still tried to process all that had been said to her in the past couple of hours. She had never expected anything like this. Especially something involving the students at the school. How could something so evil exist to begin with? It seemed unreal to her, but she somehow had to face the truth. The professor's words haunted her even as she watched over her nephew. How could all of this have happened? She had no idea how to answer that question herself. She had pondered it for a long time and her anger had grown the more she thought about it. It didn't seem right and something was definitely not right about the entire situation. If this man had truly waited centuries to get the six specific people he wanted, the professor obviously didn't exactly make it clear as to why he wanted them. It confused her to no end and the more she thought about, the more it mind boggled her. Nothing like this had ever happened and she wondered why it had to happen to the people she considered family.

The room seemed to get darker and darker as the night's blanket wrapped itself tightly around everything outside. Ororo squinted her eyes in order to be able to see everything around her. It was getting darker in the room and the only thing that she noticed was the one pouring through the slightly ajar door. Ororo looked out and for one split second she could've sworn she saw a shadowed figure pass by. Then, she blinked and realized that it must have been her imagination the entire time. She closed her eyes again and pondered the situation even more. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the professor sent an urgent telepathic message. _I need you to come to my office quickly, something has come up. _Ororo immediately got up and taking one last concerned glance at Evan, she left the room in an urgent hurry, hoping for the best.

****

…………………………

Jean Grey made her way through the hallways as stealthily as she could. She really didn't feel like getting caught, especially by Logan. There would be too many questions and not enough answers. She looked behind her and noticed Ororo coming out of Evan's room. Jean immediately hid in a corner and watched Ororo rush down the hall like she had never seen before. For a moment, Jean wondered where she was going in such a hurry and if it had anything to do with what was going on lately. That was why Jean was in the boy's hallway to begin with. It was all because of that stupid nightmare. She had tried to sleep, but it just plagued her the more she tried to get some night's sleep. After Ororo was completely out of her sight, Jean walked back out to the main hall and walked to the room that was her destination. She finally made her way to it and breathed a deep breath when she got there before she opened the door.

Slowly, she opened the door and entered. The little light that had entered when she had opened the door had disappeared when the door shut quietly behind her. Jean slowly and quietly crept over to Scott's bed, careful not to wake him. She knew that he hadn't had a decent night's sleep and she didn't want to disturb him. She just needed to be in his arms. She just wanted to feel safe again. Jean walked over to Scott's bed and when she reached it, she pulled open the covers and pulled her body under them. She turned her head around to find Scott's face right in front of hers. He didn't even flinch when she hopped into the bed. He was truly out like a light. Jean smiled for the first time in days and leaned into him, taking his hands and gently placing them around her waist. She placed her head into his chest and felt the beating of his heart synchronize with hers as his chest rose and fell. Jean closed her eyes for a moment and then looked back up at his face. He had such a handsome face.

She took her finger and outlined every feature, even his glasses. Jean looked down sorrowfully at the thought that she would probably never be able to see his eyes. That truly saddened her. She pulled off his glasses gently, knowing that Scott would never let her do it when he was conscious. He was too afraid that he would harm her in the process. She ran her fingers over his closed eyelids. Jean wasn't scared of what would happen if Scott accidentally opened his eyes. She trusted him completely. Her thumb caressed over both his eyelids gently and then she kissed them each softly and slowly. Then, just as gently, Jean placed his glasses back on his face. Jean snuggled in even closer to him and for that single moment, she didn't think about all the nightmares. She didn't think about all the strange things that had been going on. She just felt love and warmth from Scott and she wished that moment could have lasted forever.

Jean closed her eyes and in one final attempt, tried to go to sleep. The cold air swept into the room like a blizzard was blowing outside. Jean opened her eyes, obviously agitated and went to the window and closed it. Unfortunately, it made a loud noise when it closed and Jean jumped. Scott immediately got up from his slumber and turned to see what had abruptly caused all the noise.

"Jean?" Scott asked, shooting up into a sitting position as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He saw Jean's outlined figure standing next to his window. He was confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Jean stated and shrugged. She hugged herself and looked down. Scott got up and walked over to her, first instinctively making sure that his glasses were firmly in place. Jean didn't look up, she just looked down at her hands. She felt so helpless at that moment. "I--I, I…"

"Jean?" Scott asked as he finally made his way over to her and wrapped his strong, protective arms around her. He kissed her hair gently, rocking her back and forth until she relaxed beneath his touch. "It's ok, Jean, nothing's gonna happen, ok."

"No, Scott," Jean sobbed. "It's not going to be alright. Nothing is. I can feel it and something bad is gonna happen, I know it. I just know it, I just…" She cried harder into Scott's shoulder.

"Shh, Jean," Scott lulled as he continued rocking her. He turned her face upwards and gently brushed his lips against hers in a passionate embrace. This time it was his turn to comfort the only woman he loved in this world. She had done the same for him, and he would rather rot than to ever see anything but happy tears and a smile grace her face. Why did this entire situation have to be so complicated? Jean was a telepath, and she knew things. She knew things that Scott would never know or fully comprehend. Like their link. That was definitely something they both didn't understand and yet they still were able to know the true deeper meaning of it. Being a telepath, Jean also felt things. And if what she was saying was true, then Scott truly feared the outcome of what was to come in the near future. He swallowed a lump in his throat as he stroked Jean's hair. Everything was going wrong, so wrong. It was so hard to comprehend between everything that had happened up to the nightmares and beyond that. Scott's thoughts reeled at this and he couldn't think of a logical explanation. But, he had to agree with Jean, something was coming… and they were all powerless to stop it.

All of a sudden, Jean and Scott were interrupted by a loud bang of the door. Jean and Scott turned their heads to the sounds as the door was pushed open heavily. It made a large banging sound as it slammed into the wall behind it. Three figures appeared at the head of the doorway. Jean and Scott looked confused. They also looked very afraid. They both narrowed their eyes and realized that it was just their three friends. Right at the doorway stood, Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue. The three of them looked scared to death with their eyes wide open as they stared at each other. The wind howled outside and Kitty immediately flung the door closed behind her, making sure that there was nothing there. Then, she turned back and looked at Scott and Jean. They abruptly pulled apart and looked back at the trio that had come crashing into their room.

"What is it?" Scott asked, a peak of concern creeping into his usually monotone and commanding voice. "What's wrong?"

"I -- I mean, we couldn't, like, sleep," Kitty answered for them all. "We didn't know where else to go. We're sorry." Kitty's head sank down and her hands shook nervously.

"No, it's ok," Jean assured. "We couldn't sleep either."

There was a sudden silence that swept over the room. It washed over them as each and every one of their shivering intensified until it was all you could hear among the ever so still room. It began to get colder. The five continued standing in their positions, each questioning what was really going on and why it was happening. The harsh silence that had fallen over the room was interrupted with a low and quiet voice. It was a shaky, yet confident voice.

"What's happening ta us?" Rogue asked quietly, pulling at her gloves and then looking up. "We're all losin' it completely. Ah don't lahke it. Ah don't lahke it at all."

Those two sentences that Rogue had just spoken had pretty much summed up all of the fears and uncertainties that was lying behind each and every one of them. This was crazy and completely getting out of hand. Why were they all afraid? The nightmares had stopped, hadn't they? Weren't they all safe now? Wasn't the worst over? All those questions ran through all their minds at the speed of light. Nobody truly knew what was going on with them, did they? They all thought back to when they were back in the infirmary. Professor Xavier spoke like he was hiding something. Something that affected them drastically. Rogue bit her lip. All this was tearing each of them apart and no one even had the slightest clue as to why it was happening. Rogue shuddered. She had tossed and turned all night, but sleep just wouldn't come to her. All traces of the nightmare had vanished, but the images in her mind stayed behind and lingered there, torturing her.

Kurt's tail played back and forth. He hadn't said a word since he'd burst in here with his two friends. He was shaken and distraught. Kurt truly didn't know what to say. The images had haunted him since he'd seen them. His demonic figure didn't help him at all. When he saw the fire, he thought of all the angry villagers that threatened him with their torches if he didn't leave. A cold shiver ran up and down his spine. He had never wanted to be reminded of what happened to him. This nightmare did just that. It brought back old memories and wounds and Kurt didn't like what was going on at all. he just wished everything would go back to normal like the way it used to be before all these nightmares started to appear in his mind's eye. "He's coming, I know he is. He's coming… he's coming," was all that Kurt kept on muttering over and over.

Kitty looked at Kurt and gave him a sympathetic look. She really did feel for him. But, then again, she felt for everyone who was going through the same things that she was going through. Kitty scooted forward. For some reason, she didn't want to be anywhere near the door. She feared of what was behind it. Nothing could explain what was going through her right now. She was paranoid and scared all at the same time. She felt a sense of anxiety run through her and make her feel as though there was someone out there watching and waiting. Waiting to get them and do something they would've never imagined. She felt herself shudder at the sudden coldness in the room. She was sweating too. Kitty ran her hand over her face and felt the perspiration run down her face. She closed her eyes and just wanted to back up into a corner and cry. She turned to Scott and looked up at what she could see of his face in the dark. "Like… what do we do now?"

She heard Scott give a defeated sigh. She had never heard that before. Kitty realized the situation was obviously bad and out of all their control. She didn't want to think about what would happen if their leader didn't even know what to do in a situation such as this one. "I --" Scott looked down at his hands in defeat. "I really don't know, Kitty. I wish I did, but I don't. I -- I'm sorry." Scott immediately felt a sense of defeat and a burden run through him. He was the leader, he wasn't supposed to feel defeated. It was his job to make sure that everything was ok and that the situation would be able to be handled. But, right now, he felt as if the largest truck had taken itself and run over him three times. Scott felt so lost. He suddenly felt a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. Scott turned to look at Jean in regret. Regret that he wasn't able to do anything but sit around helplessly and be struck with something they couldn't even fight. Jean could feel the rush of emotions run through her. She knew how Scott felt because she also felt the exact same way about the entire situation. Ever since the beginning, there had been no answers. No nothing. It was a dead end and they all didn't know where to turn.

The heavy wind blew even harder outside and the X-men seemed to huddle together in the safeness of each other's presence. Silence ensued once again, but this time they all welcomed it. There was nothing either of them could say now. They obviously couldn't make the situation any better if they didn't know anything about it. They just stood there and listened to the wind howl at the moon, which had taken it's leave behind the ruffling leaves for shelter. "Maybe we should try to get some sleep," Scott offered. He felt he had to say something to relieve them and make them all feel better about everything.

"Like, no way!" Kitty protested.

"Ah agree," Rogue put in. "Everytahme Ah close mah ehys, I see it."

"See vhat?" Kurt asked, looking at her with a puzzled expression on his face as the bottom of his face remained between his legs.

Rogue glared at him harshly and coldly, letting her fear and anger of the situation get a hold of her. "Dontshoo act lahke ya don't know what Ah'm talkin' 'bout."

Kurt backed away from her immediately, fear in his usually bright golden eyes. "I'm sorry, Rogue. I vas just trying to make conversation. I know exactly vhat you're talking about." Kurt looked down and rocked himself back and forth as he held his legs to his chest. The others just watched the siblings, never saying a word.

Rogue blinked at him and just realized what she had done. She had let her fear and frustration control her. She had just yelled at her brother. What was this situation doing to her. She closed her eyes and picked at her gloved hands. "Ah -- Ah'm sorry, Kurt. Ah didn't mean ta… Ah'm sorry."

Kurt placed his three fingered hand on her shoulder and looked up at her. "I know you are, Rogue. Ve're all sorry. For everysing."

"C'mon, everyone," Jean spoke up. "Let's not do this to ourselves." She suddenly felt enraged inside at what this entire situation had caused all of them to become. She knew and felt that something was going to happen. Something bad. But, she wasn't about to let the nightmares get the best of everyone.

"Do what?" Scott asked, his head down, his staring fixated on the floor.

"We're feeling sorry for ourselves," Jean stated. "Is this what's become of us?"

"What do you, like, mean?" Kitty asked, intrigued at what Jean was getting at. She had her chin resting in her palm and she was staring at the window intently.

"This entire situation… these nightmares," Jean explained, standing up. "It's made us into something we're not. Scared. We can't let it get to us like this."

"Zere's nosing wrong vith being scared," Kurt stated triumphantly. "In fact, zis is ze perfect time for it." They all smiled sadly at him. For a moment, there was a hint of the old Kurt in there. The one they had known just about a week ago. There was no room for conversation left because a sudden noise interrupted them. The door to Scott's room burst open once again and Evan ran in. He was sweating and panting like he had been running a marathon. Everyone's heads immediately turned to look at him and they all got up with a sense of urgency suddenly sprouting within them. Evan closed the door quickly and locked it behind him. He speed walked to the center of the room where his friends now stood and looked each and every one of them in their faces. His face expressed one of fear and shock. But, mostly, what was there was a deeply rooted look of absolute fear running through his eyes. His body was shaking and his lips were quivering as he attempted to get what he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"He's coming. It -- it's him," Evan panted, swallowed and continued. "He's… coming. I -- I saw. Evil… help… coming… now."

"Calm down, Evan," Scott said. He held him by his shoulders and looked into his face. Scott tried to be the calm one in the situation because he could already hear his friends and fellow teammates start to shake in fear behind him. Scott tried, but deep down, he knew what Evan was getting at. Scott sadly knew who _he _was. Unfortunately, he also knew that every one of the X-men also knew. "Breathe. Now, tell us what happened. Who's coming?" Scott felt his stomach tightened as he asked that question. He knew he didn't really have to ask. It was all written on Evan's face. All of a sudden, Evan's eyes widened and Scott narrowed his eyes. What was wrong?

"I am," a sinister voice answered from behind them. All the X-men glanced and their eyes widened in disbelief and fear. The figure was hidden in the shadows of the night outside of Scott's window. And, inside, they all wondered how he had made it up to the second floor without anyone noticing. "I'm sorry I've failed to introduce myself. I, am Abaddon. Your fate… and your absolute worst nightmare."

****

…………………………

"What's the urgency, Professor?" Ororo asked as she walked in and sat down next to Hank in one of the chairs in front of the professor's desk.

"Yes, it sounded very important," Hank said. He had been afraid that when he got Xavier's message that it was about something that he had mentioned to him before about the sixth sacrifice. Maybe he was wrong.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is, my friends," Xavier explained. "Where's Logan?" he asked, looking around the room and not finding his Canadian friend. Hank was about to answer, but Xavier dismissed it. "Never mind, he'll have to find out later."

"Have you found anything, professor?" Ororo questioned, her calmness and patience fading slowly from her. To answer her question, Xavier showed them the book he had previously shown them. But, this time, it was something different. Ororo and Hank eyed the book and the words written on the page. "What is this?"

"This is the reason Abaddon wants the X-men," Xavier explained to a puzzled Ororo and Hank. "You see, I overlooked it before but now, I understand." He paused. "Abaddon needs certain abilities within the sacrifices in order to perform this ceremony."

"You mean mutant abilities?" Hank asked, certainly intrigued with this new information.

"No, not mutant abilities," Xavier continued. "Characteristics. Each of them posesses a certain characteristic that needs to be had in this ceremony. Or else it won't work properly. Also, the last sacrifice must have the ability to be used as a key. A key for what I do not know yet, but I'll try to find out. But, we must try and find out more answers before it is too late."

Ororo and Hank were shocked at this revelation. They both looked down at the book and looked at the six characteristics that were needed to perform this ceremony. As they looked over it, they realized that each of the six students possessed one of these traits, indeed. Ororo closed her eyes and suddenly felt the feeling of powerlessness rush through her again. If only these answers had come sooner, maybe they could've… She didn't get the chance to finish her thought before the door burst open and an enraged Wolverine plunged into the room. They all turned their attention to him.

"Logan?" Ororo asked.

"He was here," Logan ground out.

"Who was?" Hank asked.

"Abaddon."

There was a gasp in the room. Even Xavier's eyes were wide open. How could this have happened? Their security systems were state of the art and exceeded anything in this time period. Xavier shook his head. It didn't matter, not this time. They weren't dealing with anybody of the ordinary. This creature wasn't even a mutant. Xavier then looked up at Logan and the man's eyes confirmed his fear. This creature's plan was drawing into action and Xavier feared that it already was too late.

"Professor, I think we should inform the students," Ororo stated firmly. "I think they have a right to know about this situation."

"I think you're right, Ororo," Xavier agreed. "This has gone out of our hands and they need to be informed about this immediately. I will contact them right now." Logan, Ororo, and Hank waited patiently as Professor Xavier placed his hands to the sides of his temples, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He opened them abruptly, a shocked and worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" Logan asked, all patience lost on him as he stared at the professor intently. There was definitely no time to waste. Not anymore.

Xavier shook his head, his face having concern and worry written all over it. "They're gone."

****

…………………………

****

A/N: Sorry this took longer than usual to update, but I swear that school has been keeping me busy. I'll make you all a deal… the more reviews I get, I promise I'll try to update much quicker, because the end is near. I really want to hear what ya'll think and it totally makes my day a better one! Want to know what happens to the X-men… what the characteristics that are needed are and what the ceremony is really for? Stay tuned for the next chapter and I promise that there'll be more answers. Thanks once again for those who reviewed, as always, the comments were great. You guys keep me going. I know there are those who read and don't review… just so you know, I know who you are. Please, please review… the button's right there on the bottom to your left! And I don't care if you liked it or hated it, just tell me. Next chapter to be up soon! REVIEW!


	11. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them and if I did, I wouldn't be sitting here.

**Author's Note:** Hey all! Well, I'm back with another chapter! Whew, it took awhile, but I got it done. Yay! So, only one more chapter left and I don't know if I'm gonna do an epilogue but I'll see. Well, there's not much to say about this chapter except there's something I left out on purpose so I hope you figure that out. But other than that, I hope you truly enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Oh yeah, and I still advise everyone to go out and read "Timeless" by Sweet-destiny3 and "Sinister Secrets" by Slickboy444. Those two stories are awesome so I am ordering you to go read. Thanks and remember: Read, REVIEW, and ENJOY!

**Slickboy444:** I'm so glad you enjoy reading this story. It's always good to hear from you, my friend! Thank you so much for the compliments, it always makes my story feel like it's worth something! I'm also glad that you like all the genres that I put into this story. The finale is yet to come and I hope it truly doesn't disappoint. And as far as doing something for this story… I promise that you've done enough and I thank you very much for that. Well, I hope you really enjoy this chapter. So read on and tell me what ya think! Enjoy and thank you again!

**Mark C:** Yes, that's why Abaddon was targeting the X-men. This chapter will let you in on the characteristics that he wants and needs from each of them. Yes, the man does work very quickly. Let's just say that he's not really the human or mutant type. Hehe. The professor should have told them, but I still don't think it would've been much help to them later on. As for the adults finding them before the ceremony takes place, read on. Thanks for always reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Wen:** Yes, we all can't survive without the Jott. There will be more in the next chapter hopefully. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Diaz F:** Yes, I know… it was a cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I can't help it. May you never find that axe… hehe. I'm glad you really like this story because there's more to come. Glad you also liked the Jott in the last chapter! I hope you truly do find this chapter exhilarating! Thanks for the review and enjoy!

**Sweet-destiny3:** Thanks as always for commenting. Glad you didn't think my romance was cheesy, I've improved, huh? Hehe. I'm trying ok. I'm better at reading romance but I am getting there. Well, thanks as always for your comments and your opinion! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**…………………………**

**Sacrifice**

**By: pinkchick**

**…………………………**

**Chapter 10**

Darkness. Pure and utter darkness. There was nothing near or beyond but the long dark tunnel of darkness. It washed over his vision like it had transcended from above. A cold wind blew past and as all consciousness was brought back to him, he realized that he couldn't remember what had happened to him. He tried to move around, but soon realized that his hands and legs were shackled and struggling wasn't going to do him any good. He was bound tight. The dizziness state he was in wasn't helping him think any straighter. Everything seemed to be a blur. Oh, how his head ached. The standing position wasn't very comfortable, and his arms were being strained because they were apparently shackled above his head. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open harshly as he suddenly let his red vision take in his surroundings. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, but no sound came out. He was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

Scott Summers couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was in some kind of cavernous looking room and it was empty, except for his teammates who were now finding their way out of consciousness also. His shirt was off. Why was his shirt off? Scott looked around and realized that his friends were also bound to a board just like he was. Apparently, there was no escaping whatever was holding them there. They were all stuck and tied in a circular way. They were all encircling something in the middle, and he didn't like the feeling of it. Scott tried to take in the room, but he had a sick feeling that it was too late, and they were all already in hell. Only on thing attracted his attention and he looked down. Right below him there was a round circular emblem lying right beneath his feet. Scott looked at it curiously and wished he hadn't. On it, there was some kind of inscription that Scott couldn't make out. There were many symbols and Scott immediately shuddered. It didn't look too good. It didn't look good at all. He wished he could use his powers, but he couldn't reach his glasses if his hands were tied up. Scott swallowed a huge lump that had made its way into his throat. His heart sank deeper and he suddenly felt that he was now living the nightmare. What was worse? He feared that it would be the last thing that he would ever get to fight for. All the dreams he had, his life. It was all crumpled to pieces in front of him. Nothing but the nightmare's horrid images came into view in his mind's eye. Scott couldn't think he could take it anymore. For the first time, he believed and feared that this was a battle they weren't going to win.

Jean Grey also found her way back to consciousness. Whatever had happened had left them all shocked; but now as she looked around, her eyes widened. It was like nothing she had seen before. What the hell was all that anyway? She expected to wake up and find some deadly machinery, but there wasn't anything like that in her line of vision. It was just a somewhat large cavern with nothing but rock and large circular hold in the middle. Now, Jean was really confused. What was really going on? All of a sudden, she felt a strange and evil presence and she shook all over. This wasn't looking too good on their part and she feared the worst. She glanced over at Scott from across from her. He had the same expression written on his face, but it was too hard to read because of his glasses. Once again, Jean found herself wishing the same usual thing about seeing his eyes. But, she couldn't dwell on that now. Abruptly, a feeling of overwhelming fear and worry rushed through her. It was coming from all of her friends, but she could feel Scott's rapidly beating heart pounding in her head. Synchronizing with hers. She closed her eyes and thought about one thing. Getting out. She knew that the shackles around her feet and arms weren't going to help her, but she had to try. She tried to use her telekinesis, but nothing happened. Jean tugged at her restraints with frustration. Why weren't her powers working? Jean held back her fear and hoped that she would wake up to some kind of dream… she just hoped that she wasn't living in it.

Kitty Pryde's eyes opened abruptly and she wished she hadn't opened them at all. She also wished that she wasn't seeing what was in front of her. A sense of panic immediately befell her and she began struggling against all odds. Kitty concentrated and tried phasing through the wooden board that she was bound to, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. She desperately wanted to cry out, but her voice wouldn't work. It was too filled with fear, worry, and panic. She looked around and noticed that her friends were in the same predicament as she was. Why weren't her powers working? Where were they? And why were they here? She already knew who had taken them; she couldn't remember anything beyond that point. It was all fuzzy in her mind at the moment. Kitty looked at everyone and tried to look pleadingly at them but she knew they were all as helpless as she was. Everything had happened so fast that she didn't remember any of it. The nightmare was coming back to her and she feared the worst. The place around her, just barely lit, was already giving her the creeps. Something wasn't right and she didn't want to stick around to find out what it was. The nightmare was all reliving itself, for now she remembered it. This was the exact same room and Kitty flinched at the thought. She looked around once more and felt herself shrink with fear. Slowly and quietly, she closed her eyes to hold back the tears of worry and the fear of what this place really was.

Kurt Wagner opened up his yellow eyes and immediately concentrated on porting. Nothing. Not even the sound or smell of it. What was going on? He could usually teleport immediately, but this time it wasn't working at all. Kurt's mind raced with the situations that could make his porting abruptly halt, but none came to him. He immediately started trying to break free of his hold against the board he was shackled too, but it was too strong. He was trapped. That was something he feared the most, not being able to escape. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't panic. Not now. Not when he feared he knew who brought them here and not when his worst nightmare was coming true. This couldn't be happening, could it? No, of course not. In just one moment, Kurt would wake up all nice and cozy in his bed, wouldn't he? Kurt closed his eyes and then reopened them. No, it wasn't a dream… it was worse. Kurt knew he was coming. He was coming to them and he wanted to destroy them. Why, he had no clue. That was what made Kurt panic and suddenly a voice filled his head. "Power," it echoed. Kurt muttered something in German and looked down at the ground in front of him. That was when everything was forgotten and only the thing in front of him made sense. He had seen that inscription and that circular form before. Although Kurt couldn't distinguish where, he knew that it was nothing of a good thing. That was when Kurt truly sank his head down even more and gave up all hope.

Rogue's eyes snapped open immediately when she felt she was no longer safe. Rogue knew that feeling. It had crept into her many times before when she knew that the person she was with couldn't be trusted. This was something along those lines. Rogue felt herself shudder and she knew it wasn't from being cold, although it was deathly cold in the cavernous room. Rogue pulled at her arm helplessly, but it was no use at all. It was all hopeless. Nothing and no one could help them now. Rogue's hopelessness seemed to weigh on her shoulders like a heavy piece of metal. She wished so desperately that she would be able to do something, but she couldn't. Rogue looked up at her gloved hands and started yanking at her arms even harder. The shackles were too hard to break through and she was trapped. She knew that the worst was just yet to come. She tried not to put the nightmare's images in her mind, but they came willingly. It seemed all too familiar. This entire room resembled something she had definitely seen before. Rogue suddenly widened her eyes and realized that it was the exact same room that she had seen in her nightmare. Although not everything was unrecognizable, she definitely recognized the large hole beneath her feet. Rogue swallowed hard and closed her eyes. She feared that this would be the worst thing that she would come to witness.

Evan Daniels slowly made his way back into the land of the living and immediately shuddered before completely opening his eyes. Why was everything so blurry? He couldn't remember anything at all. The last thing he truly remembered was the nightmare. That was what made Evan's eyes open up tremendously. He tried to get up, but soon realized that he was already standing. He also seemed to be tied to some kind of board behind him. It was thick, hard, and uncomfortable. Evan felt his panic level rise within him and he struggled to break free of the bonds that held his freedom by a shackle. Evan gave up struggling when he realized that nothing was going to work. It was all a struggle against nothing. He didn't even know what he was fighting to begin with. It was all cramped together that he couldn't make out anything anymore. Evan's head was spinning at an entirely too fast of a rate. It was causing him to become very nauseated and he couldn't think clearly at all. The air in the room seemed very suffocating and Evan didn't think that he'd be able to stand it any longer. He was going crazy. The nightmare played in his head over and over, but only one thing stuck out. This room. There was definitely something about it that brought back memories. It was like he had been there before. Then as realization dawned on him, he realized that he had been there. In his nightmare. A sudden flash of someone familiar turned his attention to the center of the room. No, it couldn't be. Maybe he was just imagining.

Evan finally found his voice. "Mr. Flemmings? Is that you?"

That question lured everyone's eyes towards the middle of the room. Their eyes all widened, because low and behold, there he was. The man that claimed to hate mutants, was standing in a room filled with the people he hated the most. There was no reply. The man that used to be their teacher started moving around as if he were a robot. His movements were completely systematic that it was awkward to watch. Even though the students didn't think he was the kindest man alive, they certainly weren't used to seeing him like this. Mr. Flemmings moved towards Evan first and disappeared behind his board. There was an extra clicking sound before Mr. Flemmings moved to the next student. That's what he was doing to each and every one of them. The students just watched. What was going on?

"Mr. Flemmings?" Kitty asked, a begging tone in her voice. "Can you, like, help us please?"

"Ja! Please, Mr. Flemmings. Ve need help," Kurt also pleaded. Everyone waited for him to respond, but it never came.

"What's going on?" Jean asked rhetorically.

"He can't hear you," a voice replied out of the shadows of the cavernous room. They all turned their heads, their bodies suddenly trembling with fear. The voice rumbled and shook them all on the inside out. Now, they suddenly remembered who had brought them here. They suddenly remembered who had brought them there and why he seemed so familiar. It was the exact same man's hideous laughter that had been haunting them ever since they started having the nightmares. They all looked away from him. Abaddon frowned in the shadows and twisted his hand upwards. The six of their faces turned towards him and froze there. They were no longer able to move their heads anymore.

Abaddon smiled coyly. "Good. Now I have your attention." The evil creature walked towards the middle of the room so the students could finally take a good look at the man that had been terrorizing their lives. Slowly and full of arrogance, he stepped forward so they all could look upon his face. Once his face met the light, he winced but still managed to keep the evilness playing in his eyes. A gasp swept over the room. There was something wrong… something so horribly wrong with what everyone was looking at. There was something wrong with who they were looking at. They all wanted to blink over and over again. They wanted to wipe their eyes and pinch themselves to make sure they weren't dreaming. This entire thing had to be some kind of sick joke, didn't it? It couldn't truly be real. The X-men suddenly felt themselves shrink back even further. They truly couldn't believe their eyes. How could they not have known?

"Teach--?" Evan asked, still obviously shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. "M--M," he swallowed. "Mr. Gehenna? No! It's not true!" Evan shouted. The evil man only nodded, filling Evan with more pain at seeing his science teacher end up being the culprit all along. He had been right under his noses the entire time and no one ever thought anything of it. Why hadn't the professor said anything? Why hadn't they known. "It… can't be," he whispered, his head dropping. He couldn't believe it. He didn't think he'd ever be able to. They all had trusted this man. They had once believed that he was a kind and gentle person who didn't care that some of his students were mutants. They all had thought that maybe he could prove that mutants and humans could co-exist, but they had all been wrong.

"It is, Evan," Abaddon replied, no emotion in his voice whatsoever. It was as if he and Mr. Gehenna had been two completely different people and Abaddon had taken over. It was as if Mr. Gehenna had never existed. Only living in a figment of their imagination. "Did you honestly think that I was one of you? Teaching a bunch of high school students is a joke. It was all a scheme… a diversion, as you say. I must say it worked perfectly. You all believed that I was poor, kind old Mr. Gehenna," Abaddon imitated that of their so called teacher, his face appearing like it had, only for a second. The kind face disappeared in an instant and was replaced with one of pure evil, hatred and a pair of dark and beady eyes that was never there before. "Science teacher and friend to all. Ha! I didn't think you all were so pathetic."

Scott narrowed his eyes at Abaddon. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Abaddon was right though; how could they have believed him when it was an act the entire time. Scott felt disgusted and enraged at the same time. They had all been used as puppets and it was going to end now. Scott gave him a hard, cold and evil glare. Only one question dwelled on his mind at that moment. A question he had been longing to ask since the beginning, but never quite receiving an answer to it. "Why?" he asked, letting his jaw twist at him in unmasked anger.

"That is quite simple, my boy," Abaddon answered. "Power. You see, in order to have that power, I needed you. You are all the keys to this ceremony. My sacrifices, if you will. You are all to be sacrificed in order for me to bring hell on earth. Then, all that power will be mine!"

If all their eyes could have popped out of their slots right now, they would have. What could they possibly possess that would bring this evil creature all the powers of the underworld by just sacrificing them. Abaddon moved over to Evan first and looked him dead in the eye. He felt himself gulp very loudly. He guessed that they were all about to find out the answer to that question very shortly. Abaddon never removed his eyes from Evan's as he pulled out his hand and Mr. Flemmings walked over systematically. Evan started sweating profusely as he continued staring into the dark and beady eyes of his captor. Evan looked past Abaddon and at Mr. Flemmings who still seemed like he was caught in some kind of trance.

"What did you do to Mr. Flemmings?" Evan burst out, his sweat now streaming visibly down his face as his forehead drew in lines of complete confusion.

"Oh, nothing," Abaddon chuckled darkly. "He just needed some simple persuasion, that's all."

"Ya brainwashed him, didn't ya?" Rogue questioned, her voice rising with anger as she stared back at Abaddon who turned to her and smiled wickedly.

"Brainwashing is such a harsh word," Abaddon replied cockily and in a complete sense of calm. "I prefer to call it… toying with his mentality. He had it coming, don't you think?"

"Ya evil bastard! I hope ya rot in hell!" Rogue screamed at the top of her lungs. Abaddon looked at her undaunted and didn't even flinch. He smiled sardonically but turned his undivided attention back to Evan.

"Why, thank you, Rogue," Abaddon bellowed coldly, smirking. "I think I will… as soon as I'm done with all of you." His eyes danced around on his face as if he knew something that the students didn't. As of now, they were all in for a big surprise. That's exactly how Abaddon wanted it. He couldn't even wait to see the fear on their faces when he finally began the ceremony. It was going to be something to remember. Unfortunately, he couldn't care less as the moment of truth and power neared. Yes, his desire for that power would come very shortly… and everything would be his.

Mr. Flemmings had stopped next to Abaddon, as the evil creature's gaze remained unmoved. The teacher handed the entity something and as Evan looked at it clearly, panic over took him. He saw his reflection suddenly glinting off of the sharp object in his black gloved hands.

"No, please… No!" Evan shouted, but no one could do anything as his shouts echoed in the fairly large cavern. Abaddon lifted the knife in his hand slowly. To Evan it felt like the longest time in his life as he waited for his short life to come to an end.

"Merciful," Abaddon said, looking Evan right in the eye, never breaking contact. He drew up the knife and plunged it forward.

Evan closed his eyes and screamed out in pain as the knife slashed him across the forehead harshly. He immediately felt the blood trickle down the side of his face. Abaddon just looked at him with nothing but utter amusement, evil, and coldness that Evan had never seen before. His smile grew even wider when Evan's blood trickled down towards the inscribed circle beneath him. The first was done. Abaddon moved slowly over to Rogue and also looked her in the eye. Rogue attempted to struggle, but that only made Abaddon laugh as he brought up the knife once again and in the same fashion.

"Leave us alone!" Rogue cried. Her struggles were in vain and she surrendered as Abaddon placed the cold object onto her forehead.

"Strong-willed," Abaddon said as he slashed the knife across Rogue's very pale forehead. She cried out softly as the blood ran down her face just like it had with Evan.

Kurt was next. He felt himself shrink under Abaddon's gaze as he repeated the same type of thing with him. "No, please don't hurt me," Kurt muttered. It was no use. This man was heartless. Nothing could stop him. Nothing.

"Gentleness," Abaddon stated simply and Kurt yelped out in pain as the scar of the mark ran rivers of blood down his blue face.

Abaddon made his way over to Kitty. She had her head slumped forward and refused to look up at the creature that was now standing before her. Abaddon narrowed his beady eyes and brought her chin up with the bloody knife staining the bottom of her chin. Kitty's lower lip was shaking and her eyes were starting to get teary. "Please, please don't do this. Please," Kitty whispered softly.

Abaddon looked at her, her fragile state not sinking its way into his dark and cold heart. "My dear… that will get you nowhere." He quirked a smile and raised his eyebrow menacingly.

"Innocence." Kitty's face went pale as the knife's edge cut across her forehead in a straight line. She screamed in terror and pain, but they were drowned out by Abaddon's sick laughter.

Jean immediately knew she was next as Abaddon slowly walked over to her with an even wider smile on his face. To Jean, he looked like a crazy maniacal mad scientist. But she knew that he was much more than that. It was unnerving to just watch him come for her and not be able to do anything. She felt Scott reach for her through their link but was abruptly cut off as Abaddon stepped in front of her. He placed the knife's edge on Jean's pale forehead and her breathing started getting far more rapid than it should. She closed her eyes as she let it come.

"You leave her ALONE!" Scott shouted at him. Abaddon seemed to ignore him and glinted the knife, it's blood showing as the crimson color glowed and trailed down onto the ground. Scott tried with all his might to break free. He couldn't let him do anything to Jean. Scott let his anger spill through him. He promised he wouldn't let anything happen before. Scott's head dropped, not looking at what Abaddon was going to do to a part of his soul. He had failed her.

"Kindness." Jean bit her lip as she felt the blood slowly rail down her face. Abaddon smiled as his work was completed. Even more slowly he made his way over to Scott. He didn't flinch once as he placed his gaze on the hideous creature that had once been a trusted teacher. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that it would end like this. Scott stood tall and never let any of his fear show up on his face. This man couldn't find out that he was afraid. Not now, not ever. Abaddon stopped right in front of him and their eyes met. Although Scott wore his ruby quartz glasses, he knew that Abaddon could see his eyes. Scott clenched his jaw but maintained contact. Abaddon drew up the knife, his gaze never shifting.

"Bravery," Abaddon said and slashed the knife across Scott. Scott felt the pain as the blood started to pour, but it didn't drip from his forehead like the rest of his friends had. Instead, the blood came pouring from his abdomen. The pain pierced Scott as he broke Abaddon's gaze and looked down at himself. Abaddon smiled and slashed the knife across his abdomen once again. The blood ran deep and dripped down until it touched the inscriptions beneath him. Scott tried to hold back the pain, but it was too much. The cuts were quite large and deep. He closed his eyes and tried to hold it back without trying to moan in pain. When Scott tried to open his eyes, he realized that his glasses were no longer on his face. Now, Scott panicked. He suddenly felt himself being lifted, the board still behind him, until he was high above the middle of the room. Scott struggled somewhat and couldn't understand why his glasses were gone. How could he try to fight back if he couldn't see? His blood was still seeping through, spilling it everywhere along the circular hole beneath.

They all struggled but nothing ever came of it. Kurt looked down as his blood touched that of the hole. For a moment he forgot all the pain and the panic and truly looked upon the thing beneath him. Kurt's eyes narrowed and then widened quickly as he realized what it really was. The inscriptions, everything. Kurt knew that he had seen it before. Where he didn't know, but it was all slowly coming back to him now. That thing beneath wasn't just a round hole with ancient inscriptions on it. No, it was much more than that. Kurt looked at it more closely and his eyes widened even more than he liked. What they all were standing above was a hell hole. The hell hole. The hole that if opened could bring upon hell on earth and destroy it. As Kurt thought back to a conversation with Abaddon, he realized that that's exactly what the creature wanted. To bring hell on earth and have all the power that he yearned for at his fingertips. Now Kurt began to panic even more than before. This was definitely bad. It was worse. They were all probably going to die. Kurt didn't want to die. He was too young for that and so were all of his friends. But the more Kurt struggled, the more he felt that this was ultimately the end.

Abaddon laughed crazily as he reached out his hand and twisted it firmly. A fire came up from beneath the ground spreading and making its way around the six teens covering any means of escape. The room heated up quickly and the flames burned and licked at them from behind. Abaddon smiled cynically at their screams of pain and at their attempted struggles. It was useless and they knew it, but they continued to fight anyway. For Abaddon it was quite amusing to watch indeed. He looked up at Scott who had his eyes shut very tightly and quirked an eyebrow. He tilted his head sideways and seemed to ponder the thought. "Now, now, Mr. Summers," he chastised coyly. "You really didn't think I'd just leave you up there without seeing what's going on, now did you?" Abaddon saw Scott increase the pressure on his closed eyelids and bite back a pained cry. "Oh, no. You see, you are the key. The true key to my power. So, you get to enjoy the show… first class."

The fire seemed to increase tremendously and the other five students screamed louder. The blood from their foreheads never ceasing as it continued to come down, splashing across the hell hole beneath them. Scott tensed as he heard Abaddon's voice speak to him. It enraged him that he couldn't see what was going on. His voice was taunting Scott the entire time. Why had he taken his glasses? Scott didn't know the answer to that question and truthfully, he didn't want find out. This man… this creature wasn't human. He had no heart. Scott could tell that just by looking into his demonic eyes. He was made of pure evil. No light shown through him and it showed up in his dark, beady eyes. Scott shuddered suddenly. The heat intensified and he could feel himself starting to choke on the smoke. He could start to hear all of his friends coughing as the fire and smoke stung their lungs. Perspiration ran down his face and the more he lost blood, the harder it was for him to concentrate.

_Hold on Scott, _Jean sent him through their link. Scott nodded slowly. He would try… if only for her, he would try. Jean could feel his pain and she was sure he could feel hers along with her panic and fear. This entire thing was turning into some kind of nightmare. Unfortunately, it was a nightmare they had already seen. They had seen it over and over again and they knew what happened. At least, for the most part. The part they didn't know was how it was all going to end. That's what scared all of them the most inside. They couldn't bear to sit there and not fight back. Not knowing what was going to happen was a treachery for all human kind. The sad part was that only the journey was always written. No one ever knew the destination. Jean fought back tears as she watched her friends fight against the flames, the heat, and the situation. She knew how badly they all wanted to get out of here. How badly they all wanted to wake up and miraculously find out that it was all a dream after all. Jean's mind filled with all the pain and the anxieties of her friends as they projected their thoughts to her rather loudly. Jean grimaced for a second, not really wanting to bear the burden of the pain of others right now. It was just too much. Even for someone like her. Jean closed her eyes and also sadly wished that she would wake up from this hellish nightmare. When Jean opened her eyes, however, she realized that the nightmare had only begun.

Abaddon had pushed Mr. Flemmings to the side with him. He was about to start the fireworks and he didn't want anyone getting in his way. This was the final show and the curtain was about to be drawn for the entire audience to see. This was it. Abaddon started laughing again, sending a shiver down his sacrifices' spines. This was just too perfect, it was almost funny. Abaddon clapped his hands together and looked up at Scott who still had his eyes tightly shut. He was sweating profusely as Abaddon smirked evilly. Now all he needed was to turn the key. Abaddon twisted his hand up towards Scott and his eyes opened, letting out a beam of crimson energy unleash itself. Scott felt his eyes open up willingly. He didn't know how, but Abaddon had summoned his eyes to open even when Scott was trying with all his might to hold them back. The optic energy spilled directly downwards and hit the hell hole right in the middle. Scott screamed as he lost control over his eyes. The energy continued spilling out as all Scott could do was let it happen. He had let his power unleash, losing the control over the only thing that he had thought could be held back in this situation. Abaddon laughed maniacally once again as he watched and tilted his head admiringly at his work.

"Yes," Abaddon laughed. "Let the ceremony begin."

**…………………………**

**A/N:** For all those who fail to review this story and have been reading. I am disappointed in all of you. If you are a fellow author you know how much reviews mean. And I know that some who are reading this story have reviewed others and I don't why you won't take the time to review this story. The little button is underneath so please don't hesitate. I need to know what ya'll think… and only one more chapter to go. Thanks to all those who did review - always greatly appreciated! Did ya like it or not… you know what to do! (points to little review button beneath and smiles) Thanks!


	12. Chapter Eleven

****

Disclaimer: Don't own them. I promise and I also don't own or have any copyright to Robert Frost's poem "Fire and Ice". I am just borrowing it.

****

Author's Note: Hey again. Well, this is the final chapter except for the epilogue that comes after this. It's been some ride and I want to thank all those who have reviewed from the bottom of my heart. You guys have stuck with me 'til the end and I really appreciate it. This story has been a great thing to write and I'm glad you all like it so much. Once again I'm going to encourage you all to go and read **"Timeless" by Sweet-destiny3 and "Sinister Secrets" by Slickboy444.** They are both completed stories and are really worth the read. As for this chapter and the epilogue, I'm pretty sure I tied up all the loose ends so I hope you really enjoy. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys think. You know how much I love getting those! Now enough babbling and on with the story. Please Read, REVIEW and most importantly, ENJOY!

****

Slickboy444: Well, I have to say that I have enjoyed each one of your reviews, my friend! Speechless, wow! I didn't know that I could actually make anyone speechless! Yes, Mr. Gehenna was Abaddon the entire time… although I think you'll like what I do with him in this chapter! It's always the nice guy, I tell ya! I'm glad that it's captured you're imagination. As for how they'll get out… well, you'll just have to read on to find out that one. I just have to say that it was a pleasure writing this story and ecstatic that you actually liked it. There are a lot of surprises in this chapter, and I especially hope that you enjoy how I conclude it. Thanks again for your gracious reviews and hope to also read more of your work soon! I hope you really enjoy this chapter and the epilogue! Thanks again!

****

Diaz F: Yes, it was good old Mr. Gehenna! I knew that you would think that he would help the X-men and who knows, you might be right… you'll just have to read on! No, Mr. Flemmings is not exactly the good guy, I mean he still hates mutants, but he's not a madman. Yes poor Scott. He's one of my faves and I get a kick out of torturing him. Don't really know why, but I still love him, don't worry! Yes, this is the last chapter and there's an epilogue too. As for another Jott story, I just started writing one, but I don't know when I'm gonna post it. It's a one shot and will be done soon! Thanks for always reviewing and forgetting about the axe -- lol!! I hope you enjoy the last two chappys and thanks again for the reviews!

****

Sentoris: Thanks for reading the entire story and finally reviewing! It means a lot. I'm glad you think the story is amazing and you'll see soon enough what's gonna happen. Hope you enjoy the last of the story!

****

Mark C: Yeah I know. Who would've thought it? I'm glad no one figured it out before and it came as a shock. I'm glad you thought that the characteristics fit the X-men perfectly. It took me a while to think of them and I especially got stuck on Evan's. Yeah Scott did have to suffer the most because he's the key and you'll find out just how much in this chapter. As to how they'll get out… read and find out! Thanks for your reviews and I hope you really enjoy this chapter and the epilogue!

****

Wen: Thank you so much for your reviews. You reviewed even when your windows was down, and I totally appreciate that. Thanks for reading and for the gracious comments. I hope you like the ending to this story!

****

Sweet-destiny3: Well, I got this chapter and the epilogue pretty quick if I do say so myself. I'm glad you really liked this story. It means a lot. Hope you like the last of the story and tell me what you think! Enjoy and thanks!

****

FIRE AND ICE

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

By Robert Frost

****

…………………………

Sacrifice

By: pinkchick

……………………….

Chapter 11

Darkness shrouded every bit of his vision. It misted across and he wasn't able to see anything at all. Nothing. There was no end to where he was. He just knew that he had to somehow fight his way out of here. There was no escaping Abaddon, and he knew that. Although, that didn't stop him from trying to reach his ultimate goal. This creature had brought hurt to too many people for so long and it was going to end here and now. Even if it was the last thing that he had to do. His reasons became more clear to him as the dark mist became less groggy and he could finally see a mist of something. He kept walking but it didn't appear to be getting him anywhere. It was as if he was walking to nowhere. There was so much he had to do and there was so little time. In his mind he knew that this situation was more urgent than anything that he had ever faced in his life. He would finally have to stand up to this monumental creature whether he liked it or not. Destruction was upon them all and he wasn't about to let it happen because of his stupidity. He could've stopped it before, and he knew that, but now was his chance. He could see the darkness in front of him. It seemed to be never ending, but he had to keep going. Abaddon would be destroyed, he made that a promise that he would keep. The mist was finally clearing and at the end of the tunnel there was always a light. That was exactly where he was heading.

****

…………………………

Everything was going exactly according to plan. Abaddon had to smile at that. Now it would only be a matter of short time before everything would be his. All his. Abaddon lifted his hand once again but something stopped him from doing it. A deep surge went through like a stab through the chest. Abaddon reeled backwards and grabbed at his head for a moment. Something was trying to break through him. This time, Abaddon had no intention of letting it through. He clutched his head as everything around him started spinning. Abaddon's black gloved hands tightened around his temples as he let out a groan of pain.

"No," Abaddon half shouted. "I won't let you do it. The power will be mine. You are too weak to try to stop me."

_You will never get that power, _the voice spoke from deep within Abaddon's consciousness. _Not as long as I'm here to try to stop you._

Abaddon looked up and released his hands from his temples, breathing deeply. He shoved the thing fighting to get out back to the far recesses of his mind and looked straight ahead at his work. No, he couldn't let himself lose his control. Not now. Not when he was so close to winning and gaining everything that he had wanted for so long. A slow smirk plastered itself back onto his face as he recoiled and remembered what he had to do. The ceremony had started and this… this was war. With a twist of his hand the blazes of fire strengthened and continued shooting up around the teenagers that were strapped in a tight circle.

Every one of them started coughing immediately as Abaddon had caused the fire to burn even more. It was becoming unbearable and none of them could find any hope to get out of this predicament. They were all still bleeding and it didn't help that a large optic beam was trying to shoot its way through the hell hole. Jean looked up immediately to hear Scott's scream and closed her eyes. "Scott!" she shouted. She wished she could help him, but that was impossible if she couldn't use her powers. She was strapped and she wasn't going to get loose anytime soon. If only she could do something. Anything. Anything to stop her from feeling so helpless and useless. Anything to help Scott and to get them the hell out of here. That word struck her immediately. Hell. Jean looked around her and realized that they were already there and they weren't going to get out of it as easily as they would've liked to.

"Jean, help me!" Scott yelled, panic and fear in his voice. "I--I can't stop it! I--I can't close my eyes!"

Jean held back a choked sob and closed her eyes. She opened them back up and looked up at Scott. "Just hold on!"

Hold on? Scott couldn't just hold on. The energy and strength in his body was fading with every drop of blood and it didn't help any that he couldn't even close his eyes. It just continued surging through without his consent at all. Nothing he would be able to do could stop it. He was powerless. He wished he could see what was happening, but he knew that that was impossible. Maybe if he tried, he could try to envision Jean. Scott concentrated but nothing came. His mind wouldn't calm down. It was too busy reeling with the what ifs and the fact that he couldn't do anything about the outcomes that came out of any of them. All of the circumstances came with someone either dying or getting killed and Scott shuddered to think about any of those things right now.

When his mind stopped, all he could feel was the pain that was aching within him. His whole body ached as his breathing started to become erratic. Something was happening and he could feel it. His sweat started to increase as it matted his entire face and body. The heat intensified and he suddenly heard laughter come from somewhere beneath him. He heard calamity beneath him as his optic beams surged backwards and rammed back into his chest. He cried out in pain. He was usually immune to his own power. What was going on? Scott immediately closed his eyes as soon as he felt the control return to him abruptly afterwards. With his eyes finally clenched tightly shut he could now relax, albeit only a little bit. The fire licked at his skin and he immediately knew that it was rising. Screeches of evil bellowed in his ears as he fought to try and regain his senses. He needed to figure out what was really happening. Scott let the pain overtake his body as the blood from his chest continued to spill its way downward, falling into the abyss of the unknown.

Scott had been right. There was calamity going on beneath him. All of the students turned their heads to the side as a powerful beam of light shot out of the hell hole and it opened. More flames burst in and around them as Abaddon laughed like a madman behind them. Everything was going as it should. The X-men knew it was the end, but it was far from over. They all looked down when they heard something unusual. All of a sudden the ground beneath them burst open to reveal creatures. Each one different. All of their eyes widened as they recognized the creatures as being the same ones from their nightmares. They all screamed in terror and horror as the visions of their nightmares came back in full swing.

Evan stared at the ground beneath his feet as a bunch of scorpions popped out of the ground like they were spring flowers. He screamed with all he had and began to struggle to get his feet safely above the ground. It was no use. Perspiration spilled about his face quickly and Evan bit his lip in fear and sheer panic. What was he going to do? The scorpions looked up at him and started to make their way up his body. They scratched and bit into his skin as if they didn't care at all for his feelings. The truth was that they didn't. They could have cared less. They were just hell ridden creatures that wanted something to torture and right now, Evan was their main course. The scorpions made their way up and down his body, especially his chest. It was unnerving really and all Evan could do was scream at the top of his lungs as the creatures continued their journey along his upper body. They poked and prodded him until he didn't think he could take much more of this. "GET THEM OFF!" he shouted. "Please, just get them off of me! GET THEM AWAY!" The scorpions continued at him, making noises and stabbing at his skin. Evan closed his eyes for a mere second and truly prayed that whatever was going to happen didn't as he finally surrendered to the scorpions will.

Rogue widened her eyes as soon as she noticed what was happening. It was truly unbelievable to her. This entire situation had been unbelievable actually, but this was much worse. She slowly watched as the snake made its way out of the small hole that it had dug in order to break free. She gulped back and swallowed hard then closed her eyes and wished that she were somewhere else. Of all things to torture her was a snake. Rogue thought of her power and then shuddered at the fact that one of the first things she would be able to touch… and it had to be a snake. If the situation wasn't so serious she would have really laughed. Unfortunately, the fact was that the situation was tremendously serious and there was nothing she could do about it at all.

Rogue felt the evil snake slither its way up towards her stomach, brushing against her visible skin. She shuddered at the new presence on her skin and fought the urge to scream. This wasn't another human where she could knock unconscious because of the contact. This was definitely something different and as she thought about it, looking down every now and then at the snake, she closed her eyes. The snake made its way up so it and Rogue were now face to face. Rogue opened her eyes and as soon as her eyes met the evil red ones of the snake, she couldn't take it anymore. She felt her skin beneath her start to itch and tingle. The snake made its way around her neck and seemed to start choking her. Rogue felt the fire's heat, the smoke and the snake and she suddenly had trouble breathing. She couldn't even think clearly. So, Rogue did the first thing that she could think to do in a situation like this. She screamed. She screamed at the top of her lungs. There was only one problem though…… No one could hear her.

Kurt bit on his lip in an attempt to hold back his pain and the utter bad feeling of the situation. The rats were everywhere. They were making their way up and down his body. They were biting at him and tugging at his blue fur and at his skin. Kurt struggled against them but the more he tried to break free, the stronger the wave of rats flooded over him. It seemed to be never ending as they came in groups. They bit at him, their tails slashing and sliding their way across his disheveled form. Kurt screamed in pain, but it was drowned out by the fire and the other protests of pain from his friends. Kurt felt his anger well up. He continued struggling. Anything to keep the ugly creatures away from him. All of a sudden a rather large rat came up to his chest and looked down at it. Then, it let its sinister eyes meet that of Kurt's soft golden ones and with more evil than Kurt had ever seen in his life, it bit down into his chest -- hard. Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs as blood trickled down from his chest and stained at his soft blue fur. "Please, just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kurt shouted at them but they continued to come at him for all they were worth. "Vhy? Vhy are you doing zis?" Kurt asked softly. He didn't get a reply. Kurt just slumped his head forward and let the rats do as they wished. Maybe when he died, the pain would stop.

Kitty feared for her life. Everything was going wrong, it was going so wrong. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be in her room at the mansion sleeping peacefully. She wasn't supposed to be here, tied up and trying to fight to break free. As for right now, that wasn't the case. Kitty looked down with horrified eyes as these strange and mysterious black beetle bugs crawled all over her. She bit at her lip as hard as she could to keep herself from screaming. She knew now for sure that this couldn't be happening. Kitty hated bugs. She hated them with a passion. She thought that they were the ugliest and slimiest things that ever walked the earth. And now… well now they were crawling all over her like there was no tomorrow. Maybe there wasn't, but it wasn't a just cause for these bugs to roam all over her upper body like they were being attracted to some kind of dinner. The bugs made eerie noises that sounded more like an incessant whining to Kitty's ears. There was an annoyingly evil laugh coming from somewhere to the side. Kitty wished she could break free or at least be able to phase through these evil bugs. When the bugs finally made their way up her arms and bit at her skin is when her body shuddered completely. She let out a piercing scream that bounced off the walls of the cavern and rounded the blazes of flames, but was never ever heard.

Everything was clouding Jean's vision as she inhaled another round of smoke. Her eyes became glossy because of the cloudy mist that now covered pretty much everything in her line of vision. Now she knew how it felt for Scott to not be able to see what's going on. It unnerved her to no end. The maniacal laughter never stopped as she continued fighting off the creatures that were now making their way upon her. She struggled and struggled only to have the laughter increase at her attempts to break free. This horrid man knew that there was no escape. He knew that for sure, there was no mistaking it. Abaddon had it all planned out and there was no trying to get out of it. Jean, however, still fought on. The mice on her skin seemed to be increasing. They were fanning their way upwards and all the while their claws scratching and poking at her. The sight and the feeling were both very horrendous. She didn't want to sneak a glance up at Scott for fear of what she would see. He was slowly falling away from her. Jean immediately closed her eyes and let the pain of the scratches make their way into her. She could feel it. It began to become very numb to her, but she had no clue why. Jean bit back another cry of pain. As the mice continued moving their way up and tormenting her, Jean realized that it was useless to try and stall the inevitable. She let herself be engulfed with the pain, never once looking up. Maybe, it was better that way.

****

…………………………

"I've found them," Professor Xavier announced to the three concerned adults behind him. They had all been worried sick since the professor's last announcement telling them that all of the students were gone. They had waited impatiently for more answers and it was finally a relief to know that they finally have a lead. It had taken the professor a long time to track them down. Unfortunately, Abaddon hadn't done a very good job at hiding their signatures and that's how the professor had found them.

"Good," Logan said, sheathing his claws, his eyes a look of vengeance. "Let's go."

…………………………

The fire continued to set the entire cavern into blazes of smoke. The X-men choked on it as they inhaled the smoke filled room. Creatures from below struggled to fight their way up towards the earth. The fire of hell burned and beckoned them all to join it in the eternal life beyond what was. The X-men all fought even harder against losing all of their lives to something so evil. It wasn't going to get them. They would win this battle, even if it was the last thing they had to do. All of a sudden a blast of orange and yellow burst upwards through the hell hole. Creatures continued upwards in an attempt to escape the dark recesses beneath to only come and spread their evil ways upon the rest of the earth. After that, the entire earth would be shrouded in complete and utter darkness. They all couldn't let that happen. They all felt as if it was their duty to stop them, but the only problem was that they didn't know how they were going to.

Screams and cries of pure agony filled the cavern. It was exactly what Abaddon wanted. He yearned for that sound. He had waited for it his entire life and now, finally after all these years, it was becoming a reality. At last. A small smile crept onto his face as he rubbed his black gloved hands together in accomplishment. The pits of the fiery hell beneath would finally be his. Now, for the grand finale. The spell.

"STOP THIS!" Jean shouted at Abaddon as he stepped up to the hell hole carrying a rather large leather bound book.

"Stop what, my dear?" Abaddon asked, knowing full well what she meant.

"This," Jean answered. "Can't you see what you're doing? You're going to destroy the earth!"

"My dear, that is not my intention," Abaddon explained. "My intention is to simply rule on high with all the power that you could think of. Everyone will answer to me then. I will then be the most powerful being on the earth." With that statement, the ground rumbled and the creatures that were attempting to find their way out bellowed in response. "And earth… will be hell."

Jean opened her mouth up to speak, but no sound came out. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She was utterly speechless. He had gone to all of this trouble because he wanted to bring hell on earth and rule. That was his ultimate goal? Jean immediately shuddered at the thought. What she would give to get out of this nightmare. Abaddon laughed at her and her speechlessness. He had finally won. She felt a sudden wave of defeat wash over her.

"I win," Abaddon stated, turning to look Jean dead in the eyes. "And don't worry. It'll all be over… soon enough." With that said, Abaddon slowly made his way over to the other side of the circle and stepped between Rogue and Kurt. They were both struggling against the creatures that were crawling up their bodies. Abaddon threw his head back and laughed. This was too good to be true. Everything was working out better than he had hoped. With a twist of his hand, Kurt's hands became unlocked and he was slowly levitated into the air.

"Vhat--vhat are you doing?" Kurt asked. He was now levitating over a very sight that he hadn't wanted to see at all. Over the hell hole he hovered and Kurt was looking dead into the eyes of the creatures that were trying to escape and unleash their wrath upon the earth. Kurt screamed out in terror and struggled to break free of the invisible hold that was holding him up. He turned his head back around to look into the beady and evil eyes of Abaddon. Kurt's eyes widened at the cynical face of a madman.

"I'm finishing what I have started, thanks to you," Abaddon smiled evilly, letting Kurt take in the hideous features of his face for the last time. "Now: In order for the evil of power to live, I sacrifice this purest soul and do give." A blaze of a fiery shower sprung up from the hell hole as he said those words and Kurt widened his eyes in horror. It burned at his skin and filled his already clogged lungs.

"NOOOOOOO!" Kurt bellowed as his body was flung over the fiery pits of hell. He closed his eyes and covered his face and waited for the inevitable to happen. It felt like an eternity but it never came. Kurt opened his eyes and uncovered his face to only be met face to face with the ground. The ground? What was he doing hovering above the ground? Kurt silently thanked God for not sparing his life. But, Kurt had an unanswered question. Why hadn't Abaddon thrown him in when he had his chance?

Abaddon grabbed at his temples in pain and terror as he struggled to keep his weaker personality in check. This couldn't be happening. He had been so close. He still was close and he wasn't going to just let that do-gooder do this to him. Abaddon wasn't going to stand by and let all his dreams of power die on him just because he couldn't control what was deep inside of him. "NO! I won't let you do this to me!"

The X-men watched in horror and in question as Abaddon seemed to battle something that was within him that only he could see and hear. What in the world was going on? Only a second ago, Abaddon was ready to end all this and now it was on hold. They all didn't know what was happening but they couldn't help but be curious about the situation. They all just continued watching as Abaddon battled what seemed to be himself.

Abaddon stopped rampaging within himself and looked up for a brief moment. Everyone looked at him slowly. All of a sudden, the kind face of Mr. Gehenna shown through Abaddon's evil one. He looked at each and every one of them as he tried to find control over his evil personality. "Go. Go, get out of here. Now! Go." Was the final thing they all heard him say before Abaddon fought his way back and all hints of their former teacher disappeared.

"Mr. Gehenna!" Evan screamed at the sudden reappearance and disappearance of his former science teacher. He couldn't even believe his eyes right now. Mr. Gehenna had two personalities. Unfortunately for all of them, Abaddon was obviously the stronger of the two.

"You won't win, you weakling," Abaddon shouted. "I'm am the powerful one and after this, you'll no longer exist." He looked at all of the students before he smirked when his eyes fell on Kurt. "Now, where was I?"

Kurt gulped back and began to back up without plunging into the fire behind him. He back up into the board he had been shackled to and looked around, trying to look for some way out, but there wasn't any. He tried to teleport, but his powers were still not working. All of a sudden, Abaddon stopped walking towards him and stopped just a few feet away. "No! I told you. You can't do this!" Abaddon clutched at his head again and backed away in pain as he once again fought with what was inside of him. It seemed like a never ending battle as Abaddon kept on snaking his way backwards. He was only a mere step from the edge when he clutched his head even harder and yelled out in a distressed pain and anguish. "The power will be MINE!" He took one final step backwards as he continued clutching his head for dear life. Without intention, he plunged into the depths of the fiery hell hole screaming like a madman until his screams were only a silent echo across the cavern.

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sudden rumbling sound. Even though Abaddon was finally gone, the recesses of hell were still very open and they had no idea how they were going to get out with the fire and smoke filling up the entire room. Loud crashes could be heard and the rumbling continued as if something had been disturbed from its slumber. The fire continued to roar around them and all they could do was stare wide eyed at what they had just seen and worry about what was going to happen. Mr. Flemmings, who was standing off to the side, snapped out of his hold from which Abaddon had placed upon him. He looked around and opened his mouth in a wide scream, ran out like a mad animal. All the X-men could do was stare back at him as he miraculously made his way -- alive or dead, they didn't know -- through the fire.

"Like, whatta we do now?" Kitty asked, her voice quivering uncontrollably. She couldn't have hope yet because the worst wasn't over yet.

All of a sudden, the locks that held them shackled to the board broke free and they all fell from the boards and onto the ground. Jean held her wrists and looked up just in time to see Scott fall. Jean widened her eyes as she immediately, on instinct, reached out her hand. Of all the times she needed her power, it was now. He couldn't fall into the hell hole. She wouldn't let him. Jean concentrated and just when Scott was a couple of feet from the hell hole, he stopped falling and hovered over it. Jean smiled as a sense of relief washed over her. She held Scott in place and then with much concentration moved him towards her and gently lay him on the ground beside her. All the fire and everything around her didn't matter anymore. There was only him now. She knelt down next to him and examined him. He was by far the worst out of all of them. His chest was meshed with new and dried blood. The blood didn't stop and his entire body was clammy. Jean closed her eyes and took his hand in hers. He suddenly moved and moaned softly.

"I'm here, Scott," Jean soothed slowly.

"Jean?" Scott asked, making sure it was her. The fire's blazes were rising up even higher around them as Scott coughed out blood.

"Shh, don't talk, Scott," Jean said, truly hoping that it would be. Scott didn't look too good at this point. He was still bleeding and coughing out blood and it wouldn't stop. Jean shut her eyes for a second and tried to stay calm. "It's over. You're gonna be ok."

"No, Jean, it is over… for me," Scott said. He wasn't stupid. He knew what was happening to him. He could feel it inside himself. It was only a matter of time. The fire continued to rise even higher behind them. It was useless for them to even try to find their way out of there.

"Scott, don't you say that, do you understand me?" Jean pressed on, a sob catching in her throat. How could he even think that? Although Jean didn't want to believe him, she could feel their link being extinguished very slowly. "You're gonna be ok and we're gonna get out of here alive and safe, ok." There was no response for a moment and Jean panicked, but then Scott weakly squeezed her hand. She breathed deeply and then coughed some because of the smoke. She could feel the presence of the rest of her friends behind them. Jean turned around abruptly and gave them all a sad smile. She then turned back to Scott. He couldn't keep his eyes shut any longer. He had to see. He had to see Jean's face for one last time. The face of an angel. He fluttered his eyelids open slowly. "Scott, don't."

Scott's eyelids opened slowly, but nothing happened. No optic beams shot out of his eyes and nothing was destroyed. They all gasped and then breathed a sigh of relief as they inched closer to Scott. Why hadn't anything happened? They were surprised to find that the mysterious color of Scott Summers' eyes were blue. A beautiful crystal blue. Jean couldn't take it anymore and happy tears rolled down her cheeks. All her life that's all she'd ever wanted to see were Scott's eyes. And now that she continued looking at them, she wished it were under better circumstances. Another bloody cough emitted it's way from Scott's mouth. Scott looked up slowly to look at Jean's face. She was staring into his eyes as if they were the most amazing thing in the world. He didn't think they were amazing compared to her soft emerald ones. Now he could finally see her the way he's always wanted to see her. Without the red. Without the restriction of his glasses and without having to worry about whether he'll hurt her or not. For that, he was glad. It only made her all the more beautiful. He wished he could tell her that, but instead he used up the remainder of his strength to send it over their dying link.

"I--I told… you that they… w-were b-blue," Scott stuttered as another round of blood made its way into his mouth.

"They're beautiful, Scott," Jean stated, squeezing his hand ever tighter. She slowly traced her fingers anround his eyes softly. He closed his eyes slowly then as his breathing became slower. He mustered a smile up at her before saying, "I-I l-love… y-you, Jean," Scott said. "I a-always h-have… always w-will." Then with the last remaining strength he could gather up, he squeezed her hand and took his final breath.

Jean felt his hand go limp in hers and that was when she lost it completely. Even their link was gone. The soft piece of her mind that played like background music was now gone from her. She was truly alone as the other part of her had departed. "Scott? NO! You can't leave me, Scott. Come back, please. I need you with me. Don't you leave me here! Please, don't go," Jean sobbed uncontrollably now. Kitty and Rogue behind her were trying to comfort her, but it was no use. At their words, she broke down even harder and like a piece of fragile glass, she broke.

Everyone just stared. They couldn't believe it. Scott, their leader and friend, was dead. Gone. Just like that. All because of a merciless man who wanted the power of evil and hatred to rule over the world. It was just too much to take in at the moment. Nobody wanted to admit the truth. It was over. It was all over. They didn't even have time to think it through as the cave made another rumbling sound and rocks started to fall. The entire cavern shook with might, angry that the ceremony was cut short. The fires licked their way around them in a hungry attempt. The walls started to shake and crumble around them. The earth shook beneath their feet and they knew that the cavern wouldn't hold in for long. They all looked around. All they knew was that they had to get out of there, now.

"C'mon, Jean," Kitty urged, looking at Scott's now lifeless body. She closed her eyes. Now wasn't the time. "We have to, like, get outta here."

"No! I'm not leaving him here," Jean shot back. "You all go. Get yourselves out."

"No, ve're not leaving vithout you," Kurt said, grabbing her arm. He was in shock about Scott. His best friend had died right in front of his eyes… but right now, he couldn't dwell on that. Scott would have wanted them to get out before they sat there feeling sorry for themselves. "Scott wouldn't have vanted you to stay behind. You know zat."

Jean looked at Kurt and understood what he meant by that. Scott had loved her too much to just let her wither away and die. He wouldn't have allowed her to just have given up her life. She had to keep fighting. Jean turned back to Scott, her tears still trailing down her cheek. She traced her fingers upon his eyes one last time. "I love you too, Scott. Always have… always will." She kissed his lips softly as a final tear made its way down her cheek and slid off to make contact with Scott's bloodied chest. Jean buried her head in his shoulder for a moment and then the unthinkable happened.

Both Scott and Jean's bodies began to shine with this immense bright light. Everybody stood back and watched as it happened. Their mouths were agape in awe and fascination, not even caring that everything was starting to crumble behind them and that the fire was rising. Their eyes were transfixed on what was happening in front of them. The light seemed to capture the entire cavern as it enwrapped the two lover's bodies in a binding light. Jean looked at her hands. "What's happening?"

As she asked that question, Scott's body rose up into the air. The light twirled around him and broke out into rays surrounding the both of them. As they looked on in awe, something happened. Scott's gashes miraculously disappeared. The rest of their scratches and the scars on their foreheads disappeared also. The light swept across the cavern and with one swish of its invisible hand, the hell hole closed up and the fire vanished without a single trace. The cavern was it once had been before all of the chaos rained down upon it.

Scott's body slowly descended to the ground and the light around he and Jean disappeared, leaving only warmth and the strength of their bond. Scott amazingly sat up and rubbed his head. He had felt himself falling but then something had caught him and brought him back to the see the true light. He felt his face and realized that his glasses weren't on his face. He clenched his eyes tightly shut. Before he knew it, two warm hands threw themselves around his neck. He practically flew backwards but still encircled his own hands around the person. He breathed her hair in deeply. He was alive. He didn't know how, but he was and he was grateful to that. Even if he did have to see Jean through rose colored glasses, it was the seeing her part that he liked.

"I thought I had lost you forever," Jean whispered into his ear as she clung to him even more tightly. She never wanted to let him go. Not now. Not ever.

"You'll never lose me, Jean," Scott whispered back, sinking his head into her soft red hair. He breathed her in deeply. "I'll always be with you. No matter what." He held her more tightly and wished he could open his eyes to see her face. They both stood up and looked around. The others were staring wide eyed too. Their leader had just died before their very eyes and suddenly he's up and walking. They really wondered if this was all a dream but they didn't want to dwell on that right now. They just wanted to get out of here.

"What just happened?" Rogue asked. They all shrugged and looked around them. They all felt their foreheads and looked at their skin. It was remarkable. It was all gone. Every single scratch and bruise was gone. The light had miraculously saved them. But, all of a sudden the earth beneath shook like an earthquake and the walls started crumbling around them. The ground made crumbling noises and rumbled with intensity as the light was now summoning the destruction of all that was evil. They all swayed to the sides as they struggled to retain their balance.

Scott got up and with the help of Jean, they both started walking away as the cavern shook once again with anger. Rocks came down like rain on a stormy day, but the rest of the team just stared at them. Scott sensed that they weren't following and he turned his head to the side. "What're you all waiting for? C'mon, let's get the hell out of here." They all cringed at that word, but immediately followed suit as the cavern came crumbling down behind them.

****

…………………………

"Are you sure this is the place?" Logan asked, looking around and stepping out of the X-jet. He had to look away when he saw the crumbled structure before him. It was over. They were all gone now. They had gotten there too late. He was heading back inside the jet when he suddenly sniffed something familiar. Logan immediately turned back around and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What is it, my friend?" Hank asked, following Logan's stare to the crumpled cavern just beyond. "Oh my stars and garters. I don't believe it."

That definitely drew in some attention and Ororo followed suit with their gazes transfixed at the entrance. Her eyes also widened at what she saw. Six figures suddenly emerged from the heart of the now collapsed cavern and were making their way towards them. They couldn't believe their eyes. Maybe the students hadn't needed their help after all. Logan smiled for the first time since everything had started. It was something beyond amazing.

"Goddess," Ororo breathed. There they were in all their glory. They had made it out safely and for that Ororo had to smile. The nightmare was finally over and they all couldn't be any more happier for that.

"Chuck, start the engines," Logan called into the cockpit. "We're going home."

****

…………………………


	13. Epilogue

**…………………………**

**Sacrifice**

**By: pinkchick**

**…………………………**

**Epilogue**

"Principal Robert Kelly, along with teacher Mr. Flemmings, pull through to get the school board to approve the ban of mutants from public schools in Bayville , however, their attempts failed earlier today when the school board once again turned it down," the news reported stated. "Now for the weather…"

Logan clicked off the TV and grunted in approval. Apparently, Mr. Flemmings was back to his usual self. He had heard the students say that he mutters to himself about the strangest nightmare, but that remains to be seen. Everything was back to normal at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, or at least what was normal for a bunch of mutants with powers. Logan sighed and rubbed his face. It had been about the longest week of his life. Fortunately for them, the turnout seemed to be in their favor. They were back sitting in Xavier's office once again discussing the situation. However, this time they were discussing a slightly different part of it.

"So how do you explain the light that they mentioned in the end?" Hank asked, most intrigued by what the students had explained to them. They had briefly described what had happened to the adults, not really wanting to go into detail. And from what they gathered, they couldn't figure out how or why everything turned out the way it had in the end. It was confusing to say the least.

"That light emanated from Scott and Jean," Xavier explained.

"Yeah, so?" Logan asked, not quite understanding what the good professor was getting at. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it, my friend," Xavier stated, a slow smile creeping onto his lips. "Love. Jean and Scott's love was the something that stopped the devastation. The pure light came from them."

"Oh, my," Ororo gasped. They all took it in slowly. It was understandable. What Jean and Scott truly had was something no one could explain. Xavier let the news of that revelation sink in as he turned to the window. Outside, he spotted Jean and Scott together and smiled. Maybe the saying was true. At the end of the tunnel, there was always a light. That couldn't be more true as Jean and Scott sealed it completely with a passionate kiss. A love's light. One that couldn't be broken no matter how much anyone tried. Xavier smiled again and felt a glow upon his school that was never there before. After all, light was brighter than darkness. And for that, there was always hope.

FIRE AND ICE

Some say the world will end in fire,  
Some say in ice.  
From what I've tasted of desire  
I hold with those who favour fire.  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To say that for destruction ice  
Is also great  
And would suffice.

By Robert Frost


End file.
